Reverse Falls: En Busca del Portal
by Megumi-Elric-x
Summary: Dipper y Mabel Gleeful tienen cautivo a un ser de otra dimensión que solo desea volver a casa ¿Qué sucederá cuando esto sea descubierto por Gideon y Pacifica? - Subido cap 15 -
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, espero les guste está historia.**

 **Gravity Falls le pertenece a su respectivo creador.**

* * *

 **Reverse Falls: En Busca del Portal**

 **Capítulo 1**

Las luces del escenario se apagaron para luego volverse a encender, pero esta vez solo enfocando a los "Hermanos Telepatía", quienes hicieron una reverencia a su público.

— ¡Muchas gracias! — exclamaron sonriendo.

— ¡Vuelvan a vernos la próxima semana! — animó el chico de cabello castaño.

— ¡Los estaremos esperando! — continuó animada la chica de cabello largo.

El publico siguió ovacionando de pie a los hermanos quienes se dirigieron detrás del escenario al haber terminado su función.

La chica de cabello castaño largo hasta la espalda usaba un cintillo celeste y encima de él, en un costado un prendedor con un cristal en forma circular, y aros en forma de estrella del mismo color. Vestía una blusa de color celeste brilloso con una cinta negra en el cuello en forma de moño, también vestía una falda negra lisa que le llegaba sobre la rodilla, unas pantis grises oscuro con zapatos de tacón negro y en sus manos unos guantes oscuros ajustados.

El chico tenía su cabello peinado hacia atrás por lo que se veía su marca en la frente que tenía la forma de la constelación de la Osa Mayor. Vestía una camisa de color celeste brilloso, en su cuello también tenía un lazo negro en forma de moña y encima un prendedor igual que el de su hermana, de este colgaba una capa larga en su espalda de color celeste opaco, también usaba pantalones, zapatos negros y en sus manos también usaba unos guantes.

Ambos gemelos poseían los ojos de color azul claro que irradiaban una misma energía.

— Uf que calor — se quejó la chica.

— ¡Oye tú! — espetó el chico mirando hacia arriba.

De pronto una pequeña criatura flotante bajo donde los hermanos, su apariencia era de una forma de pirámide de color celeste con un solo ojo, un pequeño sombrero de copa de color negro y unas delgadas extremidades oscuras en las que con una de sus manos sujetaba un pequeño bastón negro.

— ¿S-Si Dipper? — preguntó temeroso.

— Tráenos a mi hermana y a mi unas bebidas heladas.

— ¡Sí! — gritó asustado, pero mientras se dirigía a la hielera una voz lo detuvo.

— ¡Espera! — dijo seriamente la chica haciendo que este volteara con temor — No te sacamos del plano donde estabas para que estuvieras por ahí con esa apariencia, ya te he dicho en que forma debes presentarte frente a mí — espetó esto último en forma amenazante.

— Si-Si Mabel, disculpa — dijo apenado.

Entonces un brillo cubrió a la criatura y comenzó a transformarse en un joven humano de cabello celeste con un parche un ojo. Vestía un saco largo elegante de color celeste, camisa blanca y en su cuello una corbata de moño oscura, también pantalones negros y un pequeño sombrero de copa del mismo color.

La chica mostró una sonrisa satisfecha y exclamó:

— ¡Muy Bien! ahora apresúrate con las bebidas.

— ¡Sí! — gritó nervioso.

Luego de beber las bebidas, Dipper suspiró pesadamente y dijo:

— Deberíamos iniciar de una vez por todas con el plan para obtener esa estúpida cabaña.

— Ese idiota de Bud lo tiene bien escondido... — se quejó Mabel tirando su lata vacía al suelo.

Luego coloco ambas manos en su pecho y mostró una sonrisa de chica enamorada — Estoy segura que Gideon recapacitará, y se dará cuenta de lo horrible que es su familia y amigos y entonces vendrá a mi... — afirmó ilusionadamente — Además... — cambio su semblante a odio empuñando su mano con fuerza — En verdad ¡Esa tipa me las va a pagar! — esto último hizo temblar de susto a la criatura.

— ¡Mabel! — regañó enfadado el chico mientras también tiraba su lata vacía — ¿Sigues con lo Gideon? — Lo importante aquí es...

La chica interrumpió a su hermano sujetándole el brazo con ternura y cariñosamente dijo:

— Dipper... no tienes que estar celoso, cuando Gideon sea mío nosotros seguiremos estando juntos.

Por un momento el chico pareció nervioso y sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente, pero sacudió la cabeza y continuó seriamente:

— No seas tonta Mabel, no es por eso, de cualquier forma, antes de indicar el plan debo asegurarme de algo — y se giró haciendo que su hermana lo soltara y empezó a caminar a la salida y se volteó ligeramente para decir mostrando una sonrisa — Nos vemos después.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero a dónde vas? — preguntó, pero el chico la ignoro y finalmente salió — Mmm... — musitó enfadada un momento y luego se giró a Bill enfadada — ¡Tú! — exclamó amenazante — Más te vale que estés cumpliendo bien tu parte del trato, y si no lo has hecho...

El prendedor de la chica comenzó a resplandecer y de pronto una cadena que estaba en el baúl de utilería se elevó rodeado por un brillo celeste, la criatura lo observo con temor y se dispuso a huir, pero la cadena le agarro con fuerza el cuello sujetándolo, y del otro extremo la chica agarro el metal con sus propias manos y lo jalo hacia sí quedando ambos rostros, el de la criatura y la chica a escasos centímetros.

— Sabes muy bien que podemos eliminarte — expresó sonriendo en forma amenazadora.

— ¡Yhhh! — chilló la criatura con los ojos llorosos.

— Bien — y lo soltó satisfecha poniendo las cadenas en su lugar son su poder — Ahora ve a preparar todo para la cena.

— S-Sí — respondió mientras se secaba los ojos.

.

Por las calles del pueblo de Reverse Falls caminaba una chica de cabello rubio sujetado en una coleta y de ojos azules. Vestía un sweater rosa con un estampado de estrella fugas y una falda violeta que le llegaba sobre la rodilla. Aquella chica volvía de la tienda donde compro unas golosinas que se comió en el camino por lo que cuando vio al señor de los helados fue rápidamente donde él y se compró uno.

— Ese Gideon, debería haberme acompañado en vez de volver otra vez a leer el diario — se dijo para sí misma.

Mientras seguía su camino y comiendo su paleta helada se encontró con una persona conocida en el camino.

— Vaya vaya vaya pero si es la perdedora — comentó altaneramente la chica asiática que usaba un vestido y aros a la moda.

— Ah — expresó un poco molesta pero decidió no darle importancia y mostró una alegre sonrisa — ¡Hola Candy! ¿Cómo has estado? — preguntó sinceramente.

Candy la miró incrédula y luego se tiró el cabello hacia atrás como ademán de desprecio y dijo:

— Eso no te incumbe pueblerina — y siguió su camino pasando a su lado.

— Veo que te has comprado otros lentes de contacto ¡Que bien! — esto hizo detener a la chica de cabello negro — Lamento que se te cayera uno cuando la sociedad de... Uh — se detuvo la chica rubia nerviosamente al recordar que la memoria de Candy fue Borrada.

— Deberías de dejar de decir cosas extrañas — dijo aun en forma altanera y siguió su camino.

— ¡Manda saludos a Grenda de mi parte! - exclamó animadamente.

Pacifica continuó caminando, y una vez que terminó su paleta helada se dirigió a un bote de basura que se encontraba cerca de unos arbustos de la plaza.

— ¡Kyaaaa! — gritó de pronto al estar levitando, rodeada de un resplandor celeste y comenzó a moverse hacia una dirección.

— ¡Dipper! — gritó enfadada al reconocer al chico que estaba apoyado en un árbol cercano con los brazos cruzados y este le mostró una sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

— Hola Pacifica, ha pasado tiempo — y la depositó frente a él.

— ¡Ahh no vuelvas a utilizar tus poderes conmigo! ¿Pero qué te pasa? - le reclamó la chica.

— Pero quería hablar contigo — respondió tranquilamente.

— ¿Ah? — exclamó confundida — Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo así que, me retiro — y se dispuso a marchar.

— ¡Espera! — dijo sujetándole el brazo.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó molesta.

Dipper la soltó y continuó:

— Debes alejarte de la cabaña, ni te imaginas lo que ese lugar oculta — advirtió.

— ¿A si? entonces dime, a que te estas refiriendo, ¿Qué oculta? — pregunto seriamente.

— Es mejor que no lo sepas, por ahora.

— Ahh ¿Lo mejor? ¿Cómo puede ser lo mejor? necesito saber que ocurre por el bien de Gideon y el tío Bud.

— Ehh — musitó enfadado — ¿Gideon? ese tipo... — y sonrió maliciosamente — Por mí que se quede para siempre, como por ejemplo... enterrado bajo tierra, sería perfecto — y rió con odio.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa con Gideon? Tú y tu hermana están locos ¡Déjenos en paz! - espetó molesta y se dio media vuelta para alejarse.

— Pacifica.

Ella volteó una vez más en forma decidida, un brillo en sus ojos que solo ella poseía reflejaba determinación y valentía. Un silencio inundo el lugar mientras que el viento soplaba meciendo los cabellos de ambos chicos que se miraban fijamente.

— Gideon y yo sabemos que tienen algo contra del tío Bud— habló la chica — Pero te aseguro que cualquiera que sea lo que ustedes estén planeando, los detendremos.

Dipper solo la observó marcharse por unos instantes, entonces se dio la vuelta para seguir su propio camino.

* * *

 **Nota del autor: Gracias por leer, solo quiero aclarar que como es reverse las personalidades están pues revertidas xD pero no que sea exactamente igual a su contraparte. Mabel!reverse no es como Pacifica en el cannon. Mabel!reverse y Dipper!reverse tienen una personalidad característica como lo pudieron ver en el cap (se entiende verdad? ), bueno espero que les haya gustado, saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota del autor: ¡Hola a todos! Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Gravity Falls le pertenece a su respectivo creador.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Un nuevo día de verano llegó al pueblo de Reverse Falls y una pequeña criatura en forma de triángulo, se encontraba en la cocina de una casa lujosa con las cortinas cerradas, refregando los trastes y con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan malos conmigo…? – se lamentaba. Se secó una lagrima y siguió refregando – Soy un tonto por creer en…

La criatura se detuvo unos momentos mirando a la nada recordando su pasado, pero de pronto se sacudió intentando no recordar y luego un aura de motivación lo invadió – ¡No! ¡No puedo seguir así! – afirmó soltando la esponja y el plato – ¡Debo hacer algo! – y luego la imagen de la chica de ojos azules con su maliciosa sonrisa apareció en su mente lo que le provocó un tiritón del susto, pero a pesar de eso apretó su ojo con fuerza sacando valor – ¡No! – continuó con motivación renovada – ¡Sí lo hare! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! – aclamó, y siguió refregando los platos.

.

Como de costumbre, en un lugar turístico del pueblo llamado "La Cabaña del Misterio" los mejores amigos Gideon Pines y Pacifica Northwest se encontraban trabajando, en aquel lugar perteneciente a al tío del chico. Ambos chicos se conocen desde pequeños por lo que se quieren como hermanos, y ahora se encuentran pasando las vacaciones de verano en aquel pequeño pueblo de Oregón.

Gideon, un chico albino con pecas, no tan alto y con un poco de sobrepeso, vestía una playera naranja, chaqueta y pantalón azul oscuro, y usaba un gorro jockey en su cabeza que tenía un estampado de un árbol de pino; se encontraba ordenando los artículos en el local hasta que notó el rostro malhumorado (más que de costumbre) de la chica pelirroja que trabajaba en la caja registradora, por lo que se acercó a ella.

– ¿Wendy?

– ¿Qué? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada? – espetó sacándose los auriculares.

– Em nada solo… – aclaró, él está acostumbrado a los arranques de la chica, por una parte entiende su situación, tener que ocuparse de sus hermanos, el trabajo y soportar ocasionalmente los coqueteos del "chico telepata". –¿Estás bien? te veo preocupada.

– Ah sí, estoy bien – respondió más calmada.

Wendy vestía una playera sin mangas negra con el estampado de un corazón roto, sombras en los ojos oscuras, unas cadenas de plateadas, pantalones con algunos desgarros y botas con púas.

– Vamos Wendy – comentó Pacifica acercándose después de escuchar la conversación – si ocurre algo puedes contar con nosotros.

\- Bien… - suspiró de mala gana – Esas tipas están molestando a uno de mis hermanos de nuevo…

– ¿Mabel, Candy y Grenda? – preguntó Gideon preocupado.

– No, no, solo Candy y a Grenda, – luego apretó su puño con ira – Menos mal que no estaban con Mabel, yo sé de lo que son capas cuando están con ella.

– Oh Wendy yo creo que Candy y Grenda no son tan malas… solo son así cuando están con Mabel – frunció el ceño al recordarla.

– Wendy – le animó Gideon – No te preocupes, si las encuentro les diré que no se metan con tus hermanos – expresó con determinación.

– Gracias Gideon– respondió Wendy mostrando una sonrisa, aunque después volvió a mostrar enfado – De cualquier forma, es mejor que no las vea o ya verán…

– ¡Niños! – de pronto llamó un hombre de traje negro, camisa blanca, y un poco obeso – ¡Vamos, continúen trabajando!

– ¡Si tío Bud! – respondieron al unísono.

El tío Bud Pines era un hombre serio y muy estricto con su sobrino, aunque solo con él ya que se mostraba un poco más amable con los demás, como por ejemplo dejó que Pacifica le llamara tío cuando se lo preguntó. Pero, a pesar de todo, Gideon sabe que su tío lo quiere mucho solo no le gusta demostrarlo.

Mientras los chicos seguían en su labor, se les acercó un hombre joven, corpulento, con actitud despreocupada y relajada que trabajaba en mantención. Vestía una playera marrón siena con un estampado de un signo de interrogación, y usaba un par de lentes de sol y un jockey girado hacia atrás.

– Hey Gideon, Pacifica – les llamó mostrándole un papel que tenía en la mano – Tomen, encontré esta nota pegada a la ventana, dice "Amigos Misterio" debe ser para ustedes.

– Gracias Soos – dijo Gideon y recibió la nota.

– Woo ¿Qué dice? ¿Qué dice? – preguntó la chica emocionada.

Gideon abrió la nota, y se dispuso a leer teniendo cuidado de que su tío no le escuchara ya que a él no le gusta estos temas.

– "Amigos Misterio, hay una tumba en el cementerio con la forma de un ángel, allí se aparece un fantasma, ¡Por favor investiguen!"

– ¡Ohh un fantasma! – exclamó Pacifica, también teniendo cuidado de que el tío no la oyera.

– Que extraño… – pensó en vos alta el chico con una mano en el mentón – ¿Por qué alguien quiere que investiguemos esto?

– Debemos tener fama Gideon, ¡Hay investigar y conseguir pruebas del fantasma!

Gideon continuó meditando y finalmente dijo:

– Bueno puede que realmente haya un fantasma, o tal vez algo más como algún gnomo o algo parecido…- y decidió - Si, hay que investigarlo.

– ¡Sí! – exclamó animada, luego una idea cruzó su mente y continuó – Espera un momento ¿Crees que en vez de un fantasma, pueda ser una hada?

– ¿Ah? Pacifica no, no lo creo-

– ¡Puede que sea un hada Gideon! – exclamó sujetando y agitando los hombros de su amigo – Debo cambiarme de sweater – dijo para sí misma.

– Ok ok ok – comentó sonriendo – De cualquier modo, si las cosas se vuelven peligrosas como ocurrió con los fantasmas de la tienda abandonada, hay que tener mucho cuidado ¿De acuerdo Pacifica?

– Si, no te preocupes Gideon, yo también soy fuerte – dijo con confianza y una sonrisa, y su amigo asintió igualmente.

Pacifica aún estaba preocupada por las palabras del "chico telépata" que le dijo el día anterior, pero no le gustaba que los demás se preocupasen por ella por eso se esforzaba por seguir animada como siempre (por lo mismo no le comentó a Gideon que se había encontrado con Dipper), aunque ella seguía preguntándose qué cosa peligrosa puede haber en la cabaña, pero no quiso pensar más en eso, además existía la posibilidad que Dipper estuviera mintiendo, era imposible confiar en ese chico.

.

Las horas pasaron y la noche llegó finalmente, los Amigos Misterio se cercioraron de que el tío Bud estuviera dormido para poder salir sin que se diera cuenta e ir a investigar, si él se enterara definitivamente se los prohibiría.

Al comprobar que era seguro salir de la cabaña se dirigieron al exterior, ambos con sus respectivas mochilas, Pacifica ahora llevaba un sweater amarillo con el estampado de una hada, y Gideon cargaba en su mano una linterna para alumbrar el camino y en su mochila llevaba un diario de cubierta carmesí y en su portada la imagen de una mano dorada de 6 dedos con el número 3 en el centro.

El cielo de aquella noche era alumbrado por la luna creciente y el brillo de las estrellas en lo alto, y de vez en cuando un viento helado soplaba atreves del camino, pero los chicos no dudaron en dirigirse al cementerio, y cuando finalmente llegaron allí, las rejas estaban abiertas por lo que no había problema para entrar.

Mientras avanzaban, Gideon comenzó a alumbrar las tumbas.

– Hay que encontrar la tumba con forma de ángel – comentó.

– Mmm no veo ninguna por aquí.

– Tal vez está más adelante, sigamos buscando.

Y los chicos continuaron caminando por el cementerio, aunque saltaban de miedo de vez en cuando al escuchar a algún búho, o ruido extraño que producía el viento.

– Pacifica que cobarde jajaja – rio dándole un golpe amistoso al brazo de su amiga.

– ¡Oye! Tú fuiste quien grito como niño Bro jajaja – e hizo lo mismo que su amigo.

Los chicos siguieron en su búsqueda, hasta que después de varios minutos hallaron lo que buscaban.

– ¡Esta debe ser! – exclamó Pacifica mirando la tumba con la figura de un ángel de gran tamaño.

– Hay que tener cuidado – dijo Gideon precavido y alumbró las cercanías para buscar algo anormal.

Y entonces sucedió, aquella figura comenzó a vibrar con fuerza de la nada.

– ¿Pero qué rayos? – exclamó con temor alumbrando la estatua.

– ¡Gideon! – expresó asustada y agarrando el brazo de su amigo.

Ambos retrocedieron unos pasos con temor y de repente una vos gutural se escuchó.

– ¡Niños estúpidos, han caído en mi trampa! – aclamó la criatura oscura en forma de triángulo con un ojo que se elevó detrás de la estatua y que desprendía un resplandor de energía por todo su cuerpo.

– ¿Qui-quién eres? – preguntó Gideon armándose de valor y alumbrándolo con la linterna.

– ¡Yo soy Bill Cipher! Amo de las dimensiones, ahora prepárense niños ¡Porque estarán a punto de entrar a mundos de pesadillas del que jamás escaparán!

– Ahaaaa – gritó la chica de terror retrocediendo nuevamente.

Gideon se colocó delante de Pacifica para protegerla, y continuó observando a la criatura con temor pero sacando todo el valor que tenía dentro.

– ¿Qué-qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó con cautela.

– Wjajajaja – siguió río aquel ser sin responder.

Continuaron así por unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que la risa de Bill comenzó a apagarse, un silencio inundo el lugar mientras se observaban, parecía una lucha de miradas pero entonces la expresión que infundía miedo de la criatura cambió, los ojos se le tornaron llorosos y su expresión cambio a tristeza.

– ¡WAhhhh! – lloró el ser de un ojo mientras que su cuerpo cambiaba de negro a un color azul claro y dejaba de resplandecer.

Los chicos quedaron muy extrañados por el cambio de esa criatura, y él finalmente cayó al suelo de costado derramando lágrimas.

– Estoy triste… – musitó la criatura sin mover ninguna extremidad.

– Amm ¿Oye que ocurre? ¿Qué eres? – preguntó Gideon más calmado pero aun precavido.

Pacifica dio un paso para estar al lado de Gideon y también un poco más calmada preguntó:

– ¿Eres un mounstro? ¿Eres bueno o malo? – pero Bill seguía llorando.

Los chicos se miraron confundidos, y se dirigieron donde la criatura, al estar a su lado Gideon siguió alumbrándole y Pacifica se puso en cuclillas.

– Dinos ¿Acaso eres un fantasma? – preguntó el chico.

– …

– ¿Eres un hada? – siguió la chica.

– …

– ¿Qué eres?

Bill se incorporó sentándose en el suelo, miró a los chicos y dijo:

– Yo, yo vengo de otra… Ahhhh ¡Quiero volver a casa!

– ¡Oye, pero cálmate! – dijo un Gideon nervioso por todo el llanto.

– ¡Nosotros te ayudaremos! – dijo Pacifica preocupada por la criatura y levantándose – ¿Dónde queda tu hogar?

Bill dejo de llorar y secándose los ojos respondió:

– En otra dimensión.

– ¿Otra dimensión? – exclamaron sorprendidos los Amigos Misterio.

Bill asintió tristemente y continuó con la mirada baja.

– Estoy demasiado lejos de mi hogar, no existe ninguna conexión con mi dimensión por eso mis poderes están muy debilitados…

– Pero, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – preguntó el chico.

Bill movió su pupila para mirar al chico y luego se elevó en el aire, sujetó con ambas manos su pequeño bastón pensativo.

– Yo... yo solo, me perdí, es todo, pero ustedes ¿Pueden ayudarme, lo harían? – esto último preguntó esperanzado.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! – expresó Pacifica con decisión.

– ¿Pero que necesitas?

– Pues, es algo que está en tu cabaña – musitó.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Gideon extrañado, pero Pacifica mostró un rosto más serio al escuchar esas palabras.

– El diario 1.

– ¿Qué? – exclamaron sorprendidos.

– ¿El diario 1? ¿Como el que yo tengo? – sacó de su mochila el diario y se lo mostró, Bill asintió – ¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso tú conoces al autor de los diarios?

Bill por un segundo pareció luchar por no cambiar su expresión, pero luego más animado respondió.

– Sí, si lo conozco, chico ¿Quieres saber de él?

– ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó emocionado – ¡Todo el verano he querido saber de él!

– Entonces hagamos un trato – le propuso – Ayúdame y te diré quién es el autor de los diarios – y extendió su pequeño brazo para concretar el trato con un apretón de manos.

Gideon lo observó por un momento. Durante todo el verano él estuvo estudiando el diario y vivió los misterios que existen en Gravity Falls, y ahora, había una esperanza de descubrir quién era el autor de los diarios, sentía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad, por lo que con una mirada de determinación vio el ojo de Bill, sujeto el diario en su brazo izquierdo y extendió su brazo derecho.

– Es un trato – proclamó, y estrecharon las manos.

– ¡Genial! – exclamó la chica – Pero, ¿Dónde estará? Nosotros hemos explorado la cabaña y no hemos visto nada.

– Cierto...

– También – continuó Bill – necesito que me hagan otro favor, es que no puedo entrar a la cabaña, ya que tiene un campo de fuerza así que…

– ¿Qué? ¿Un campo de fuerza?

– Si, debe ser por un objeto del interior, ¿Podrían buscarlo por favor? así yo podría pasar a la cabaña y buscar el diario 1 mejor.

– Entiendo – dijo el chico.

– Pero que extraño que haya un objeto así ¿no? ¿El tío lo sabrá? – comentó Pacifica.

– No lo sé…– se cuestionó también.

– Si… ah cierto, no nos hemos presentado, yo me llamo Pacifica Northwest y él es mi mejor amigo Gideon Pines, habías dicho que tu nombre era Bill ¿verdad?

– Si, Bill Cipher, es un gusto – saludo sacándose el sombrero – Y… ¿E- en verdad me ayudaran a buscar el objeto? – preguntó inseguro.

– ¡Claro que sí! – dijo Pacifica.

– Y el diario – reafirmó Gideon.

– Si, si pero creo que me será más fácil encontrarlo yo si pudiera entrar a la cabaña…

– No te preocupes Bill, déjalo en nuestras manos – comentó alegremente la chica poniendo una mano en su pecho.

El ojo de Bill derramó unas lágrimas de nuevo pero esta vez de alegría

– Ustedes son geniales, muchas gracias chicos – agradeció conmovido y frotándose el ojo.

– De nada jeje pero no tienes que llorar – le animó Gideon y Bill asintió.

Los chicos y la criatura se pusieron de acuerdo de encontrarse al día siguiente al mediodía en las afueras de la cabaña, no habría problema de empezar la búsqueda ya que mañana la Cabaña del Misterio no abrirá, y entonces se despidieron. Bill permaneció en el cementerio mientras que los chicos se alejaban por el camino de vuelta al hogar.

* * *

 **Nota del autor: Pronto volverán a aparecer nuestros gemelos, paciencia xD y no se preocupen los misterios se irán revelando.**

 **También quería decir que por mi trabajo solo estoy conectada los domingos y lunes así que en esos días subiría un cap. gracias de nuevo por leer, saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota del autor al final del cap.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Tanto Gideon como Pacifica, seguían muy emocionados por lo ocurrido en el cementerio con aquella criatura, por lo mismo tuvieron dificultad para conciliar el sueño. Gideon no dejaba de pensar en que pronto descubriría el autor de los diarios, aunque le extrañaba que el diario 1 estuviera en la cabaña, se le cruzo la idea de que su tío podría ser el autor aunque de inmediato desecho la idea. Pacifica a su vez le entusiasmaba el ayudar a una criatura de otra dimensión, pero a la vez también le preocupaba que el diario 1 estuviera en la cabaña…

La cabaña del misterio donde los chicos se hospedan por las vacaciones de verano, era una construcción un poco rustica, se encontraba situada en el bosque de Gravity Falls, también poseía un gran letrero cuyas letras decía "La cabaña del misterio".

Antes del mediodía ambos estaban listos para su búsqueda, Pacifica ya había alimentado a su mascota "Chuckles" una gallina de plumas blancas que ganó en una feria del pueblo, y además el tío Bud como era usual en su día de descanso se encontraba frente al televisor sin su chaqueta negra, solo con su camisa y pantalón, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la salida de los chicos anoche. También Soos no se encontraba en la cabaña, aunque antes solía visitarlos con frecuencia pero desde que tiene una novia a larga distancia ahora suele pasar su tiempo chateando con ella.

Finalmente los "Amigos Misterios" salieron de la cabaña, el chico albino además de su jockey y su chaqueta usaba una playera celeste y pantalones grises y su amiga usaba una chaqueta blanca de brazos color morado a igual que los bordes, playera rosa y una falda verde.

Al estar afuera pudieron ver a la criatura a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

– ¡Hey chicos! – gritó Bill saludando con su mano en forma alegre.

– ¡Bill! – exclamó Gideon al llegar corriendo donde él al igual que Pacifica – Espera– miró el suelo bajo Bill – ¿Solo puedes acercarte hasta aquí?

– Si… – baja la mirada – el campo de fuerza que rodea la cabaña me impide pasar… – comentó tristemente.

– ¿En verdad hay un campo de fuerza? –Preguntó Pacifica muy sorprendida tanteando el aire.

– Aquí está – dijo extendiendo su brazo pero los chicos no vieron nada.

– Bien Bill – expresó el chico sonriente – descuida nosotros nos encargaremos de encontrar el diario ¡y así regresaras a casa!

Esto hizo el ser de un ojo de conmoviera.

– Espera Bill, no llores por favor – continuó rápidamente al ver que era lo que iba a pasar.

– Si… muchas gracias chicos – respondió limpiando su ojo – pero por favor – continuó viendo a ambos chicos – también busque eso, debe ser un objeto extraño que me impide entrar a la cabaña, por favor.

– ¡Descuida, lo encontraremos! – exclamó la chica con ánimo –¡ Vamos Gideon!

– Si – y se giró a la criatura – Espéranos Bill ya volveremos – y ambos chicos comenzaron a correr hacia la cabaña mientras que Bill los observaba.

Los chicos iniciaron su búsqueda, revisaron detrás de cada mueble, en cada habitación, debajo de las camas, en la cocina, en el baño, incluso detrás de ese gran cuadro colgado en la pared que tiene un símbolo parecido a un pez, pero no encontraron nada, hasta fueron a la tienda pero solo encontraban los articulos de siempre nada que pareciera verdaderamente extraño. Pasaron un par de horas, se detuvieron para comer pero después continuaron con su búsqueda y de vez en cuando salían donde Bill para darle ánimos y decirle que no se rendirían.

– ¡Bill! – gritó Gideon acercándose a la criatura que se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la mirada baja – Aún no encontramos nada pero no te preocupes también seguiremos mañana – le ánimo y se sentó en el suelo a su lado.

Bill solo lo miró un instante

– Mmm si… – espresó deprimido.

– Vamos, no te desanimes amigo, no nos rendiremos ¿de acuerdo? – y le dió un pequeña palmada en la espalda.

La criatura observo al chico algo extrañado, y luego dirigió su vista a la cabaña.

– ¿Amigos?... – musitó para sí y Gideon continuo amigablemente.

– Pacifica sigue buscando, antes de salir me dijo que intentaría algo que vio en la televisión jeje

– Gideon, tú debes tener muchs amigos ¿verdad? – preguntó melancólico.

– ¿Eh? , pues no, no muchos en la escuela mi única amiga es Pacifica y bueno, aquí tengo a Soos y a Wendy.

– Es Bueno tener amigos ¿verdad?

– ¿Bil? – preguntó extrañado – En tu dimensión… ¿Tenias amigos?

Bill guardo silencio un momento y continuó:

– No lo sé…

– ¡Ehh! – exclamó extrañado – ¿Como que no lo sabes?

– ¡No lo sé! – levantó la voz – ¡No sé si eran mis amigos realmente!– y se detuvo al recordar al autor y a los gemelos Gleedful, entoces otra vez sus ojos batallaron con humedad.

– ¡Ah lo siento! lo siento – se levantó rápidamente – Lamento haberte preguntado eso – dijo arrepentido – Además… sabes, Pacifica y yo podemos ser tus amigos en esta dimensión, que dices – y mostró una sonrisa.

Bill lo vio a los ojos y se elevó a su altura, iba a decir algo pero justo en ese momento se escuchó una voz femenina dentro de la cabaña.

– ¡Gideon! Mira ven rápido.

– Oh ¡Pacifica debió encontrar algo! – exclamó emocionado – Ya vuelvo.

– Eh Si – exclamó perplejo por el posible hallazgo de la chica.

Gideon entro rápidamente a la cabaña siguiendo la voz de su amiga que seguía llamándole, siguió por el pasillo mietras la madera del piso rechinaba y encontró a Pasifica frente a la habitación de ella.

– Pacifica que-

– Shuuuu – interrumpió rápidamente tapándole la boca, luego susurró – Gideon estaba buscando alguna tabla suelta en el piso por si algo estuviera escondido allí como en las películas, entonces recordé la tabla suelta de mi habitación y no creerás lo que encontré.

– ¿Qué? – continuó susurrando – ¿Qué cosa?

– Shuu – siguió Pacifica y silenciosamente fue donde el tío bud para comprobar que siguiera dormido frente al televisor, luego regresó donde su amigo – Vamos Gideon, entremos.

Gideon también se aseguró que nadie los viera y entró a la habitación, allí cerca de la pared había una tabla de madera fuera de su lugar donde al parecer había un hueco, el chico se arrodilló y vio el interior.

– Pero ¿Qué es esto?

– No lo sé, pero es raro ¿no?

El chico tomo el objeto que estaba al interior, parecía ser una piedra en forma de cubo cilíndrica más grande que la palma de su mano, era de color ámbar y tenía algunos objetos en el interior.

– Mmm… parece que son metales pequeños pero…. – comentó al inspeccionar el objeto – Espera ¡Creo que está en el diario! – exclamó.

Ambos chicos subieron rápidamente a la habitación del chico que se encontraba en el ático en busca su diario y allí encontró la página.

– Mira pacifica, ¡aquí esta! – comentó emocionado y muestra la página – ¡Mira!

Y la chica leyó lo escrito en la página al lado de un dibujo del objeto que decía **"Orgonite, un imitador de energía del punto cero capaz de tranformar energía DOR en POR"**

– ¿Ehh? ¡Gideon! ¡No entiendo nada de eso! – se quejó.

– Si yo tampoco, mejor mostrémoselo a Bill.

Y entonces bajaron las escaleras, Pacifica cargando el objeto y Gideon el diario.

– ¡Esperen! – se escuchó la voz de Bill cuando los amigos estuvieron en el andén de la puerta – ¡Por favor no se acerquen!

– Esto debe ser – afirmó Gideon mirando el objeto.

– ¡Ya se! Me alejaré de la cabaña y tiraré esta cosa lo más lejos que pueda.

– De acuerdo– asintió.

– ¡Déjamelo a mí! – dijo con determinación.

Y comenzó a correr lo más lejos de la cabaña hacia el bosque hacia la dirección contraria donde Bill se encontraba, mientras que Gideon se acercaba a él.

– Bill ¿estas bien?

– Si, estoy bien – y entonces levanto sus brazos al parecer tanteando el aire – Parece que el campo de fuerza está debilitado.

– ¿Enserio? – preguntó con alegría.

Mientras que Bill tanteaba parecía que podía ir más lejos pero luego parecía que una fuerza lo devolvía y la expresión de la criatura cambio a preocupación.

– Oh no, ¡no funciona!

– ¿Qué? – exclamó extrañado – Pero si Pacifica ya debe estar lejos de aquí, ¿Por qué no puedes entrar a la cabaña?

– No-No lo sé, ahhhh – exclamo llorando y cayendo al piso.

– Bill no lores, – e intento pensar en algo para tranquilizarlo – Seguiremos buscando el diario 1 por ti u otra cosa que sea lo que te impide entrar, asi que…

– ¡Por qué me pasa esto a mí! – se quejó para si derramando lagrimas y sosteniendo su pequeño sombrero entre sus mano.

Gideon se agacho para darle ánimos, pero al ver a la criatura algo en él brotó, recordó las veces que él mismo se ha sentido débil e incapaz, como en la escuela cuando era más pequeño lo molestaban y era Pacifica quien tenía que defenderlo, o ahora, en el pueblo las veces que se enfrentó Dipper, y recordó su rostro prepotente. Por lo que volvió a erguirse decidido para encarar a Bill.

– ¡No Bill! No puedes ponerte a llorar ahora – expresó seriamente – ¡Levántate y has algo! – gritó.

Bill se secó las lágrimas y miro los ojos del chico, se sorprendió por ver ese poder en sus ojos.

– ¡Vamos Bill! ¡Intenta romper el campo de fuerza con tu poder!

– ¿Qué?

– Dijiste que la barrera estaba debilitada ¿no?, pues entonces ¡lucha por romperla! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo! ¡Usa ese mismo poder que Pacifica y yo vimos en el cementerio!

– Gideon…

– ¡Tu puedes, solo inténtalo! – expreso empuñando su mano con ánimo.

Bill se elevó más calmado, dirigió su mirada a la cabaña y permaneció en silencio un momento pensativo, y de pronto gritó con iniciativa.

–¡De acuerdo!¡ Lo intentaré!

Un brillo comenzó a rodear al ser de un ojo ante la mirada del chico albino, entonces la criatura tomo impulso retrocediendo un poco en el aire y luego con todas sus fuerzas se impulsó golpeando la barrera, pareció escucharse el sonido de un choque y verse unos estrellas, Gideon seguía observándole y comenzó a darle ánimos.

– ¡Vamos bill! Tú puedes!

La criatura siguió luchando hasta que de un momento a otro pudo atravesar la barrera, por segundo y el campo de fuerza que fue visible antes de romperse en miles de fragmentos que desaparecieron.

– ¿Eh? – exclamó Bill sorprendido pareciendo no creer lo que acababa de pasar.

– ¡Bill eres increíble! ¡Pudiste romper el campo de fuerza!

– ¿Lo hice? – preguntó aun incrédulo girándose al chico-

–¡Si! ¿Eh? – se detuvo al sentir un peso sobre él.

– ¡Gideon! – gritó la chica de cabello castaño que pareció caer del cielo y rodeó con sus brazos al chico por detrás.

– ¿Mabel? – preguntó extrañado girándose para ver a la chica que le sujetaba el cuello y soltando su diario por la sorpresa – ¿Pero qué?

Y de pronto una luz provino de donde estaba Bill, Gideon se voltio donde él y lo vio transformarse en un joven de cabello celeste y un parche en el ojo.

– ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! – exclamó al ver aquel joven flotante de mirada baja.

–¿Lo hice bien verdad Mabel , Dippeer?

– Claro Bill pero tardaste– continuó un Dipper calmado, también usando su traje típico de "Los hermano Telépata" pero que llevaba consigo un bolso de cuero colgando de forma cruzada en su hombro y caminaba hacia su hermana para estar a su lado.

– ¡Dipper! – exclamó Gideon enfadado.

– Kyaaa Gideon – comentó Mabel alegremente y soltando al chico – Eres increíble, encontrar esa cosa y hacer que ese inútil destruyera el campo de fuerza, si ¡Eres genial!– dijo poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas sonrojadas observando al chico.

– ¿Eh? Fue Pacífica quien encontró la orgonite – le aclaró aun molesto.

– ¿Fue Pacifica? – preguntó Dipper con asombro.

– ¿ah? Que importa si fue esa tipa ja - expresó enfadada a su hermano – Gracias a Gideon el inútil rompió la Barrera.

– ¡Eso no importa! – interrumpió el chico albino - ¡Díganme que es lo que pasa aquí! – y se volteo al joven de cabello celeste – ¿Tú eres Bill! – pero la criatura desvió la mirada – ¡dime que está pasando! ¡¿ conces a estos genelos?! ¿ah? – se dio cuenta de algo – ¿Todo era parte de un plan? ¡Responde! – gritó esto último haciendo que el joven flotante templara sujetando su bastón .

Mientras, Pacifica se encontraba en medio del bosque, al estar lo suficientemente lejos, se detuvo , se colocó en posición de pitcher en el beisbol y así lanzo el objeto con todas sus fuerzas, y de lejos contemplo que este se rompió en varios pedazos.

– ¡Si! – exclamó jadeando por el cansancio de haber corrido lo más rápido que pudo – Ahora a la cabaña – y regresó por el camino que recorrió aunque aún se encontraba muy cansada pero eso no la detuvo, quería llegar lo más rápido a la cabaña para ver los resultados.

* * *

 **Nota del autor: Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! En verdad :) espero les haya gustado el cap. Es cierto que en la serie se usaron otras cosas para proteger la cabaña, (aunque el cabello de unicornio se mencionara en el prox cap xD) pero era para control mental aquí no es para eso aunque todo se ira aclarando más adelante.**

 **También Pacifica duerme en una habitación diferente a la de Gideon y sí usa la habitación que están pensando xD, próximamente subiré el siguiente cap, saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota del autor: Sii al fin tengo tiempo de responder comentarios personalmente!**

 **roxelanali:** También sufro escribiendo los abusos del pobre Bill T.T gracias por comentar :), **AnikaSukino 5d:** Gracias, También amo a los gemelos Falls! me alegra que te gustaran :) ¿Cuantos cap tendrá? descuida estaré advirtiendo cuando falte poco., **Clover Kagamine:** Gracias por tu comentario., **Miracles Kanais:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! sii Dipper ahora si tiene el coraje para insinuársele a Wendy pero... jojojo xD ok x3, **karasay:** Lo había leído, aunque en internet esta mas simplemente como Reverse! Bill, hasta he visto a revBill como triangulo invertido xD, **Hinevampire:** Gracias, lo de Pacifica... no creo que tenaga paciencia como para asistir constantemente a entrenamientos de karate o algo asi xD

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

– Por supuesto que todo era un plan – declaró Dipper cruzándose de brazos – Y cayeron completamente – sus labios se curvaron mostrando una fría sonrisa.

– ¿Ah? – gruñó Gideon con rabia.

– Durante mucho tiempo – continua el chico con la marca en la frente – Bill estuvo espiándolos, los seguía por todas partes, sabes.

Gideon volvió a observar a Bill con reproche quien seguía desviando la mirada dolorosamente incómodo.

– Y por eso – continuó Mabel felizmente juntando sus manos aun sonrojada ‒ Pude saber todas las cosas que hacías Gideon, Sí… en verdad eres único...

– ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡¿Qué es lo que traman?!

– ¿Ah? – expresó la chica intentando mostrar pena con su mano cerca de sus labios‒ Era necesario… necesitamos entrar a la cabaña pero por culpa de esa "cosa" y el cabello de unicornio probablemente, que creaban una barrera Bill y así no podía entrar y nosotros no podíamos usar nuestros poderes dentro.

– ¿Eh? – exclamó Gideon confundido y aún furioso ‒ ¿Y por qué quieren entrar a la cabaña?

– Pronto lo sabrás… – siseó Dipper avanzando unos pasos donde Bill sin mirar al chico albino, y este al verlo dejo de flotar y depositó sus pies en el suelo ‒ Oye Bill ‒ continuó – Tengo una duda.

El joven dio un salto por los nervios y contesto:

– Si-Si Dipper.

– ¿Qué quiso decir Gideon con "el poder que vimos en el cementerio"?

– Yhhhh – chilló de terror retrocediendo un paso – Bu-ueno, es que… emmm Eh… – desvió la mirada para no afrontar los ojos de Dipper quien lo miraba seriamente.

– ¡Responde! – le ordenó con veneno en su voz.

– Bu-Bueno la verdad... – dudó en hablar, pero por el miedo que le tenía al chico no tuvo más opción ‒ Es que… ¡Yo quería seguir el plan de ustedes! – le aclaró de frente y continuó ‒ Pero… buueno ‒ bajó la mirada ‒ Quería intentar mi plan así que…

– ¿Ah? – exclamó Mabel molesta al escuchar a Bill.

– ¿Y cuál era ese plan? – siguió Dipper inmutable.

– Pues… – tomó aire y admitió – Usar la fuerza, para obligar a esos chicos a que me ayudasen.

De pronto Dipper aparece a gran velocidad rodeado de un brillo celeste frente a Bill y le empujó con fuerza haciendo que cayeran a piso. Dipper que se encontraba encima de la criatura se irguió poco y con su mano derecha rodeada de su poder sujetó el cuello de Bill ahorcándolo.

‒ ¡¿Pensabas traicionarnos?! ¿No nos querías en la cabaña verdad? – preguntó con furia.

‒ No, No – apresuró desesperado ‒ Solo quería... ‒ se detuvo al sentir más presión en su cuello – So-solo que-e‒ continuó con dificultad.

Gideon solo observaba lo que ocurría aunque con un amargo sabor de boca, una parte de él quería ayudar a Bill pero no podía, esa criatura lo había utilizado, solo le había dicho mentiras; se dieron un apretón de manos pero lo traicionó, nada era cierto desde un principio. E Imágenes de Bill donde se veía triste y con lágrimas en el ojo surcaron su mente, todo era una farsa… "No confíes en nadie" ahora entendía esas palabras escritas en la página del el diario 3, en su mente solo podía ver esa frase.

"No confíes en nadie".

De Pronto una piedra fue lanzada a la cabeza de Dipper, pero esta fue detectada a tiempo por el chico y la detuvo usando su poder. Todos se giraron en dirección de dónde provino la piedra.

– ¡De-Deja! – dijo Pacifica jadeando de cansancio – ¡Deja a e-ese chi-co, Dipper!

– ¡Oye! – le reclamó Mabel enfadada – ¿Cómo te atreves? – y se dispuso a caminar donde la otra chica.

– ¡Espera! – le gritó Gideon y la chica telépata se detuvo, luego el chico se dirigió a su amiga – ¡Pacifica ese tipo es Bill, él nos estuvo engañando todo este tiempo!

– ¿Qué? ¿Es Bill? ‒ preguntó confusa mirando al joven de cabello celeste – ¡Pero Bill es un triángulo!

El chico telépata soltó el cuello de la criatura y se puso de pie, Bill aprovechó esto para tomar aire y habló rápidamente aun estando en el piso:

– ¡Dipper! ¡No iba a traicionarlos! solo quería, quería sentirme fuerte pero después me arrepentí y seguí con el plan y…

– ¡Cállate! – siseó con odio – Discutiremos este tema después.

Y seriamente el chico caminó unos pasos hacia Gideon, se detuvo a cierta distancia, extendió su brazo derecho al frente y usando su poder elevó el diario 3 que se encontraba en el piso acercándolo hacia sí y guardándolo en su bolso.

– ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces con mi diario? – Le reclamó y avanzó unos pasos con firmeza pero una voz lo detuvo.

– ¡¿Pero qué está sucediendo aquí?! – espetó el hombre que se encontraba en el andén de la puerta de la cabaña.

– ¡Tío Bud! – exclamó Pacífica.

– ¡Ustedes! – se dirigió el hombre enfadado a los gemelos – ¡Fuera de mi propiedad! – ordenó y comenzó a caminar donde ellos.

– ¡No nos estorbes vejestorio! – inquirió Mabel y con su mano derecha uso su poder, una luz celeste rodeó al hombre y lo elevo en el aire.

– ¿Pero qué? – exclamó confundido mientras flotaba.

– ¡Déjalo! – gritó Gideon.

Y al instante el hombre fue envestido contra la pared con una fuerza que hizo trizas las tablas que conformaba la pared de la cabaña mostrando una expresión de agonía cayó al piso inconsciente.

– ¡Tío Bud! – gritaron los amigos desesperados.

Pacifica enseguida corrió preocupada donde el tío Bud, pero fue detenida por un brillo celeste que la elevaba proveniente de la chica telépata.

– ¡Mabel! – exclamó Gideon quien se dirigía a ella pero también fue elevado en el aire por un brillo celeste, esta vez proveniente de Dipper.

– Gideon… – habló Mabel girándose al aludido con tono de niña regañada ‒ No te enojes… tenemos que entrar a la cabaña y sabes que a veces no puedo medir mi fuerza…

– Basta – interrumpió Dipper con apremio – Entremos de una vez – declaró.

Y el chico telépata avanza hacia la entrada sin soltar a Gideon quien también se trasladaba, Mabel observa a su hermano, cambia su semblante que ahora refleja seriedad y determinación, y comienza también a avanzar. El joven de cabello celeste se levanta del suelo sobándose el cuello adolorido y queriendo soltar unas lágrimas, luego flota en el aire siguiendo a los gemelos y con la mirada baja apenado.

– ¡Oye suéltame! – reclamaba Pacifica.

– ¡Maldición bájame! – gritaba Gideon impotente.

Los hermanos ignoraron los reclamos y entraron a la cabaña, allí con su mano libre Dipper elevó dos sillas y con su otra mano depositó a Gideon en una de ellas y Mabel depositó a Pacifica en la otra silla cuyos respaldos estaban juntos, luego el chico con su poder sacar una larga cuerda de su bolso que también se eleva e inmediatamente rodea a los amigos atándolos con fuerza para que no se movieran.

– ¿Qué rayos es lo que planean hacer? – les fulminó con rabia el chico albino pero ellos solo los ignoraban.

Una vez atados firmemente, Dipper y Mabel continuaron su camino dirigiéndose a la puerta que los llevaría a la tienda, Bill los seguía a cierta distancia pero por un segundo su mirada y la de Gideon se cruzaron, el rostro del joven del parche se contrajo al parecer por remordimiento, pero Gideon no iba a caer de nuevo, y lo miraba con furia.

Una vez dentro de la tienda.

– ¿Aquí es? – preguntó frente a una máquina expendedora.

– Si, aquí es Dipper – respondió la criatura un con nerviosismo.

– Bien – y con su brazo extendido rodeó de su poder la máquina, entonces hizo un tirón rápido con su brazo haciendo que la maquina saliera disparada de su lugar, y allí, detrás, pudieron ver una entrada que llevaba a una escalera que descendían.

– Al fin, Dipper… – exclamó Mabel pareciendo contener su emoción y observando fijamente la escalera.

– Entremos – habló seriamente, y los tres avanzaron bajando por aquellas escaleras.

.

En la sala.

– ¡Ahh no me puedo soltar! – se quejó Pacifica intentando zafarse de las cuerdas – ¡No puedo creer que caímos en la trampa de esos gemelos! ¡Bill como pudo engañarnos! – luego habló a su amigo – Gideon ¿Puedes soltarte? – pero este estaba serio y pensativo – ¿Gideon? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estas lastimado?

– ¿Eh? No – y también intentó zafarse sin mucho éxito – ¡Ahh! es inútil no puedo – dijo finalmente.

– Gideon, Pacifica – llamó el tío Bud débilmente.

– ¡Tío! – exclamaron y vieron aquel hombre entrar encorvado posiblemente por un dolor en la espalda.

– ¿Tío estas bien? – preguntó Gideon rápidamente.

– Sí, estoy bien chicos – respondió aun débil – ¿Y ustedes?

– Estamos bien tío, no te preocupes.

– ¿Esos mocosos le hicieron esto? – les preguntó al estar a su lado intentando soltarles las cuerdas.

– Si – musitó el chico albino.

– ¿Y quién era ese otro sujeto?

– Era Bill, es una criatura de otra dimensión, pero antes tenía forma de triángulo – respondió Pacifica, haciendo que el tío pestañeara dos veces y la mirara incrédulo pero luego siguió intentando soltar las cuerdas.

.

Mientras, los tres intrusos llegaron al final de las escaleras, allí se encontraba un ascensor antiguo, arriba de sus puertas había aun indicador de pisos donde una flecha apuntaba al número 1, al parecer había 3 niveles subterráneos.

– ¿Y ahora a dónde? – preguntó Mabel cruzándose de Brazos.

– Hay que bajar hasta el final – respondió Bill.

Las puertas se abrieron melodiosamente y una vez que los tres se encontraban adentro el ascensor se cerró y comenzaron a bajar, ambos hermanos se veían serios pareciendo ocultar su expectación (o preocupación).

– Dipper… – habló Mabel rompiendo el silencio – ¿Y si el poder de nuestras piedras no es suficiente para activar-?

– No te preocupes Mabel, de hecho… es más probable que con las piedras se sobrecargue y–

El chico guardó silencio una vez que las puertas se abrieron, entonces vieron un cuarto oscuro y maquinarias con interruptores, pantallas y palancas a ambos lados de la habitación y al fondo apreciaron un ventanal blindado y al parecer junto a él una puerta pero no pudieron ver nada mas debido a la oscuridad. Entonces la criatura apretó un botón de una de las maquinas haciendo que se encendieran y produjeran ruidos e iluminando un poco mejor la habitación, y así notaron todo el polvo y telarañas que se encontraban allí, luego apretó otro interruptor que al parecer encendió unos reflectores del otro lado del ventanal. De este modo los hermanos avanzaron y al llegar frente al cristal sus ojos se abrieron de pronto, no podían creer lo que veían.

– No puede ser… – musitó incrédulo el chico.

– ¡Dipper! – exclamó angustiada y con temor.

Rápidamente Dipper se dirigió a la puerta del costado, usó su poder para abrirla, y corrió lo más rápido que puso a ese gran espacio techado deteniéndose en medio de este.

– ¡Dipper! – gritó Mabel corriendo donde él.

– No puede ser… – expresó un Dipper desesperado y recorriéndole un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo – El portal… no está.

.

* * *

 **Nota del autor: Hola a todos, ¡muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios! Un dato, la orgonite(a) existe, fue creada en los años 60 por Wilhem Reich para más info pueden buscar videos de katecon2006 en youtube :) (pero en este fic sería algo diferente xD)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota del autor al final del cap.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Aquella área del nivel subterráneo iluminado por reflectores tenia algunos soportes hechos de madera en las paredes, el techo era cubierto por tablas del mismo material, y en el suelo se encontraban esparcidos algunos escombros de metal.

Los hermanos se quedaron observando en medio del lugar, sus ojos reflejaban angustia como no creyendo lo que estaban viendo, y en el umbral de la puerta de entrada al lugar se encontraba el joven de cabello celeste, había dejado de flotar y al igual que los hermanos no creía lo que estaba viendo, era casi irreal, su única esperanza de regresar a casa había desaparecido, la gran máquina que creaba un portal interdimencional ubicada bajo la cabaña no se encontraba, en su lugar solo había chatarra que Bill reconoció como partes del portal, alguien la había destruido.

El joven del parche en el ojo tambaleaba, solo alcanzo a caminar dos hasta que perdió todas las fuerzas y cayó de rodillas al piso, parecía que algo se había rotó dentro de él.

.

En la sala, el tío Bud al fin pudo aflojar las cuerdas que rodeaban a los chicos, por lo que Gideon pudo sacar una mano y así zafarse del agarre de las cuerdas, luego Pacifica hizo lo mismo.

– ¡Se fueron por allá! – indicó Gideon una vez libre e inmediatamente se fue corriendo por la dirección donde se fueron los gemelos.

– ¡Gideon espera! – le gritó Pacifica ya libre de las cuerdas también y siguió a su amigo.

– ¡Niños esperen! – llamó Bud pero fue ignorado por los chicos.

Una vez en la tienda, la luz del atardecer se filtraba por las ventanas alumbrado el desastre, la máquina expendedora se encontraba tirada y abollada en una esquina, probablemente sacada de su lugar por una gran fuerza, y allí donde se encontraba antes había una entrada que había permanecido oculta, con una escalera que llevaba había abajo.

– ¿Pero qué es esto? – musitó Gideon sorprendido frente a la entrada.

– ¡Gideon! ¿Ah? ¿Pero qué? – exclamó la chica sorprendida que había llegado corriendo parándose junto a su amigo.

El tío Bud llegó poco después, también abrió los ojos con asombro al ver el desastre y la entrada secreta.

Gideon volteó donde su tio, y otra vez la furia de verse traicionado lo invadió.

– ¡Tio Bud! ¿Sabías de esto? – inquirió – ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? ¡¿Qué estas ocultando?!

– ¿Qué? ¡Gideon cálmate! No sé lo que sucede aquí, estoy tan sorprendido como tú, no sabía que había una entrada secreta detrás de la máquina.

– ¿Pero cómo? ¡Si es tu cabaña! – continuó aun enfadado.

– Obviamente nadie me lo dijo cuándo la compre.

– ¡Basta ya! – interrumpió la chica – Por favor no discutan más – y miró la entrada – ¡Hay que entrar! Dipper, Mabel y Bill deben estar allí.

– Espera Pacifica, primero llamaré a la policía.

Pero el chico albino ignoro las palabras de su tío y corrió cruzando la entrada y bajó las escaleras a gran velocidad.

– ¡Gideon! – y la chica también corrió

– ¡Esperen! maldición – se quejó y también los siguió.

Al final de la escalera se encontraba un ascensor, Gideon inmediatamente apretó el botón al costado para abrir las puertas.

– Gideon – la chica llegó a su lado – ¿Qué te sucede? – le reclamó pero este la ignoro.

Las puertas se abrieron pero el grito de su tío los hizo girarse.

– ¡Ni se les ocurra entrar a ese ascensor! – ordenó enfadado.

– Tio Bud hay que ir donde esos gemelos, quien sabe lo que estén tramando.

– Pero es peligroso y…

– ¡Por favor tío Bud!

– Pero es que – hablo Pacifica – Dipper me lo dijo – bajó la mirada un momento y siguió – Que algo peligroso se encontraba aquí en la cabaña.

Esto hizo que Gideon se sorprendiera.

– ¿Qué? ¿Pero cuando hablaste con Dipper?

– ¿Hace unos días?

– ¿Ah? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó realmente enfadado, pensó si acaso todos terminarían traicionándolo.

– ¿Algo peligroso? – el tío Bud guardo silencio un momento pensativo – Da acuerdo yo también bajare, pero déjenmelo todo a mí – y entró al ascensor.

Entonces las puertas se cerraron, Gideon con expresión seria apretó el botón que no era cubierto por polvo, el número 3.

.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron en silencio, ninguno reaccionaba ante lo que veían sus ojos, hasta que al fin Dipper pareció comprender la situación, pestañeó con fuerza una vez y de inmediato se dio vuelta para encarar a Bill.

– ¡Tu! ¡Bill! – gritó con furia – ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? ¿Dónde está el portal?

El aludido no reacciono ante el chico, seguía viéndose desconsolado.

– ¡Oye! – continuó con impotencia y rabia, dio un paso pero se detuvo al escuchar el ruido del ascensor y dirigió su vista al ventanal.

En aquel momento el tío Bud, Gideon y Pacifica llegaron al nivel tres, al abrirse las puertas vieron aquel extraño lugar.

– ¿Pero que es este lugar? – musitó confundido el hombre al entrar a la habitación junto a los chicos.

Enseguida Gideon corrió hacia la puerta al costado del ventanal y pudo ver a los intrusos.

– ¡Ustedes! – caminó hacia el frente teniendo su vista a los gemelos, al pasar junto a la criatura lo miró sobre su hombro de reojo, notó el aspecto que tenía pero no le importó, por lo que siguió de largo parándose a cierta distancia frente a Dipper.

Bud y Pacifica también avanzaron al espacio techado, aun sorprendidos por encontrar el gran lugar bajo la cabaña.

– No estoy de humor Gideon – siseo Dipper con aura venenosa.

– ¿Ah? – bufó – ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer todo esto, a causar un desastre en el hogar de mi tio?!

– Será mejor… – levantó su puño rodeado de un resplandor celeste.

– ¡Gideon! – exclamó Bud corriendo donde su sobrino al ver el peligro.

– … Que cierres tu maldita boca! – y extendió con fuerza su brazo en forma de puño dirigiendo la tremenda energía en dirección al chico, pero el hombre empujó a su sobrino hacia un lado para evitar el golpe por lo que él recibió todo el impacto que lo empujó hacia atrás y lo hizo rodar por el piso gran velocidad, pasando de Bill y estrellándose en la pared.

– ¡Tío Bud! – gritaron con preocupación los amigos y Pacifica de inmediato corrió donde él.

– ¡Tío Bud! ¡Tío Bud! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la chica poniéndolo de espaldas y sacudiéndolo para que despertara el hombre inconsciente.

– ¡Maldito! – rugió el albino y corrió donde Dipper con furia quien observaba al hombre tirado en el suelo, y entonces le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro.

Dipper retrocedió un paso por la fuerza del golpe y por la sorpresa, pasó una mano por su labio, luego miró a su atacante y también con furia se lanzó a su oponente dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Gideon retrocedió un paso pero se recompuso enseguida, aprovechó que estaban a una corta distancia y le dio un golpe al intruso en el estomago con su rodilla haciendo que este perdiera el aire un segundo. Dipper vio que Gideon le iba a lanzar otro golpe pero levanto su brazo bloqueando el ataque, se movió a su derecha rápidamente y le propinó otro puñetazo en el mentón. El chico albino retrocedió dos pasos y Dipper empleó ese lapso en quitarse el bolso que tenia cruzado en su hombro y lo tiró al piso, y entonces Gideon se abalanzo con fiereza al castaño agarrándole del cuello del traje, Dipper hizo lo mismo y forcejearon hasta caer al suelo, ambos rodaron tratando de imponerse y propinar otro golpe hasta que Gideon tomo ventaja y se irguió de rodillas encima de su oponente, con una mano seguía sujetándolo y con la otra le dio un puñetazo. El castaño le agarro de la chaqueta con fuerza y logro girarse, esta vez él fue quien quedo arriba, también se irguió lo suficiente para darle un puñetazo a su contrincante. Luego Gideon también logró girarse y rodaron otra vez, pero esta vez hábilmente se apartaron el uno del otro y con esfuerzo se levantaron. Jadearon de cansancio cada uno limpiándose la sangre de sus labios y miándose mutuamente con odio de forma de una forma casi antinatural.

Mabel miraba incrédula la pelea, era como si el tiempo estuviera pasando más lento, aun no se había recuperado de la impresión por no haber encontrado lo que buscaban, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y desconsuelo, algo que nunca se veía en la chica quien era adorada por todos en el pueblo como una de los "hermanos telepatía". Primero observó a su hermano, jamas lo había visto de esa forma, él jamas perdía la compostura incluso cuando atacaba a Bill, él siempre se mostraba serio y de actitud fría y calculador pero ahora su rostro ya no mostraba serenidad, solo reflejaba furia y odio, y por lo mismo también le extrañaba que no usara su poder, ahora mismo peleaba a puño limpio con el chico que detestaba, y eso le inquietaba aun más. También observó a su enamorado, se encontraba allí jadeando de cansancio y reflejaba una ira y odio en su rostro, jamas le había visto con esa expresión, él siempre solía ser amable, determinado y un poco tímido algo que a ella le encantaba pero ahora solo veía furia, pensó que tal vez allá sido su culpa, tal vez el haber utilizado a Bill allá roto algo dentro de él, pero no se explicaba como podría haber sucedido. Lo que ella y su familia necesitaban se suponía que estaría en la cabaña, pero todo su esfuerzo había resultado ser en vano.

Pacifica igual quedó sorprendida por la pelea, allí arrodillada junto a su tío los observaba, jamas había visto a su amigo de infancia comportarse de esa manera, de hecho jamas lo había visto pelear en su vida. También le extrañaba ver así de alterado alterado al chico telepata que siempre paresia tan calmado y frió, por todo esto no podía pronunciar una palabra, pero después de unos momentos pareció reacción entonces se levanto y grito desde su lugar con preocupación y mirando a ambos por turnos.

– ¡Gideon! ¡Dipper! ¡Ya deténganse de una vez!

Y de pronto un resplandor celeste rodeó al chico albino haciendolo levitar en el aire.

– ¿Eh? – expresó confundido y miró a la dirección de donde provenía la energía – ¿Mabel?

–Dipper – dijo seriamente sin mirarlo, con su brazo extendido hacia Gideon – Será mejor que nos retiremos.

El chico miró aún con furia a su hermana, y luego dirigió su mirada a Gideon. Permaneció en silencio unos momentos y recobró la compostura.

– Bien – dijo finalmente resignado de su pelea y caminó donde se encontraba tirado su bolso, lo recogió y lo puso en su hombro – No hay caso que sigamos aquí – y se volteó para caminar hacia la puerta por donde había entrado.

– ¡Hey espera! – reclamaba Gideon en el aire.

Usando su poder la chica telepata trasladó a Gideon hacia un extremo alejado y lo depositó con cuidado allí.

Al estar en el suelo el chico albino avanzó unos pasos y los encaró.

– ¡Esperen! ¿digan a que vinieron a este lugar?

– Buscábamos un portar interdimencional – le respondió Mabel serenamente.

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Un portal? – preguntó Pacifica extrañada.

Dipper estando al lado de la criatura se detuvo y sin dirigirle la mirada le ordeno fríamente:

– Regresa a tu forma, rápido.

Bill se tensó en su lugar, miró a Dipper con un rostro que reflejaba dolor y desesperanza, entonces apretó los ojos con fuerza y un resplandor lo rodeo transformándose en una figura de triangulo con un único ojo lloroso, de inmediato Diper lo agarró y continuó con su andar. Pacifica solo lo observó.

– El portal – continuó Mabel – Ya no esta… así que no regresaremos aquí.

Y se volteo para avanzar hasta la entrada.

– ¡Espera! – le gritó pero la chica lo ignoró paso cerca de Pacifica pero no le dirigió la mirada y finalmente salio del espacio techado.

Pacifica había observado con reproche a la otra chica, y una vez que había desaparecido de su vista llamó a su amigo.

– ¡Gideon! ¡Ven rápido! ¡El tio Bud no despierta!

– ¿Eh? – de inmediato corrió para estar al lado de su tío – ¡Tio Bud! ¡Vamos despierta! – y lo sacudió y mientras lo hacia el ruido del ascensor se escuchó lo que indicaba que los intrusos se marchaban, si es que lo dicho por Mabel era cierto.

* * *

 **Nota del auto: Epero les haya gustado el cap :) cambie la imagen del fic pero solo sera por una semana (ame el fanart) después volverá a ser el mismo, saludos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, gracias por leer y AnikaSukino 5d, roxelanali, Miracles Kanais gracias por los comentarios.**

 **Este es un capítulo especial, lo tenía pensado para que fuera el cap 8 pero decidí que mejor fuera el 6 xD Y tiene una dedicatoria, Miracles Kanais ¡Está dedicado a ti! muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero te guste :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Había olvidado cuanto tiempo yacía allí, desde hace mucho que él se encontraba atrapado allí, en ese plano alejado de su hogar pero muy cerca de otra dimensión. Había escuchado historias de otras criaturas que habían viajado allí, era más probable comunicarse con alguien de esa dimensión pero no había podido hacerlo, y poco a poco perdía las esperanzas, hasta que sintió una conexión con un hombre de allá, la criatura sentía que se podía comunicar con él iba a intentarlo.

– H-hola – habló nerviosamente la criatura en forma de triángulo tomando con ambas manos su pequeño bastón, dentro del sueño del hombre.

La mente del hombre había formado un espacio lleno de estrellas que brillaban con suaves tintineos, un cosmos donde flotaban artículos cercanos a él a su alrededor.

– ¿Ah? ¿Quién eres tú? – espetó el hombre de veintitantos años. Tenía el cabello castaño, llevaba unas gafas y vestía con una gabardina oscura. Se mostraba sorprendido y molesto a la vez.

– Me llamo Bill, y… bueno… vengo de otra dimensión.

– ¿Otra dimensión? ‒ preguntó curioso y más calmado.

– Si – continúo Bill un poco más tranquilo – Por lo que veo… – dijo mirando a su alrededor el sueño del hombre – Eres muy inteligente, ¿Verdad?

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres Bill?

– Necesito ayuda.

Y así Bill explicó toda su situación mientras que el hombre lo escuchaba atentamente.

– Tú Bill, seguramente… debes poseer conocimientos que en mi dimensión son desconocidos… – comentó pensativo el hombre.

– Sí – afirmó emocionado – ¿Te gustaría que compartiera lo que sé contigo? y así me ayudas a volver a mi hogar.

– Mmm… – musitó tomándose la barbilla pensativo– De acuerdo Bill – dijo finalmente decidido – Es un trato – y extendió su brazo y la criatura abrió su ojo de felicidad.

– Sí – e inmediatamente le dio un apretón de manos al hombre para cerrar el acuerdo – Al fin… – comentó con su ojo húmedo por la felicidad – Podre volver, he esperado mucho tiempo…

– Por cierto – continuó el hombre al terminar su apretón de manos y arreglándose los lentes – Me llamo Stanford Gleeful pero puedes llamarme "Amigo" – remarcó esta última palabra curvando sus labios en una sonrisa.

De esta forma Stanford Gleeful, quien había construido una cabaña en el pueblo de Gravity Falls para investigar los eventos extraños que ocurrían allí, fue ayudado por la criatura. De esta forma Bill se convirtió en su asistente de investigaciones comunicándose a su mente para poder ayudarle en su trabajo y después de que Stanford convenciera a un joven mecánico, que conoció en la universidad, para ayudarle con su proyecto y mudarse al pueblo, iniciaron la construcción de un portal interdimencional.

– ¡Wooo! ¿En verdad golpeaste a ese unicornio? – preguntó curioso y asombrado mientras movía una pieza del tablero de damas chinas. Desde que comenzaron a trabajar juntos era usual que jugaran juntos como buenos amigos.

– Ese unicornio se lo merecía ja – comentó Stanford quien se encontraba del otro lado del tablero probando una bocanada de humo de su cigarro, y también flotando en el cosmos de su sueño usando su gabardina oscura.

– Creía que era tu hermano el que sabía pelear.

– ¡Oye! Yo también puedo luchar sabes…

– Amm ok ¿Te has comunicado con tu hermano de nuevo? – y volvió hacer un movimiento en el tablero.

– Ah sí... Otra vez Stanley está despilfarrando el dinero como siempre, se la pasa haciendo regalos a sus amigos, dando dinero para fiestas. Y no te conté, hace tiempo me pidió dinero prestado para vengarse de unos tipos… ‒ también hizo un movimiento ‒ En verdad, tiene suerte de que Carla no lo haya abandonado…

– Vaya – movió otra pieza – Pero acaba de tener un hijo ¿no? Debería cuidar mejor sus gastos

– Él es así… – aspiró y luego exhaló el humo de su cigarro ‒ Aunque claro no me molesta prestarle – y continuó con el juego.

– Jeje Stanford eres muy amable con tu hermano, incluso sabiendo lo que él hizo…

– ¿Ah? ¿Te refieres al accidente con mi proyecto en la secundaria? Fue un accidente, ¿cómo no perdonarlo?

– Cierto – movió una pieza.

– Ahora… – comentó suspirando y tomando otra bocanada de humo – Solo me preocupa terminar el portal lo antes posible, y salir de este maldito pueblo – dijo esto último torciendo el gesto y mostrando odio en sus ojos – La gente de aquí en verdad es muy estúpida, solo hablan estupideces… – bufó – Sí… que termine el portal tendré el reconocimiento que merezco – expresó para sí ‒ la criatura solo lo observó sin decir nada

A Bill le llamaba la atención la actitud de su amigo, cada vez que hablaban de otras personas, en especial del pueblo donde vivía, su expresión siempre reflejaba un gran odio y repulsión, como si todos fueran seres inferiores ,pero al contrario cuando él hablaba de su familia su semblante siempre era cálido y hasta amable. Aunque todo esto Bill lo dejaba pasar, ya que disfrutaba las pláticas que tenía con su amigo.

– ¿Otra partida? – preguntó el hombre al ganar el juego de cartas.

– Sí.

– Bien – y volvió a repartir los naipes.

– Mañana pienso volver a esas ruinas – comentó el hombre que esta vez llevaba su bata de laboratorio.

– ¿Ah sí? – preguntó curioso y tomó sus cartas.

– Habías dicho que allí se encontraba algo de gran poder ¿no? ‒ dijo observando las cartas de su mano.

– Si pero, eso me hace daño… ‒ comentó levantando la mirada con preocupación - Incluso desde este plano puedo sentirlo.

– Tengo curiosidad de que puede ser, pero no te preocupes iré con cautela – Bill asintió aun preocupado, y comenzaron la partida.

El tiempo pasó, y de un día para otro Stanford dejo de tener contacto con Bill. De pronto la criatura no podía comunicarse en la mente de su amigo, en sus sueños y eso solo era posible si él se lo permite, entonces se preocupó, tal vez Stanford no quería seguir con su amistad ni ayudarle, o tal vez le pudo haber ocurrido algo malo. Paso un largo tiempo con estas incertidumbres hasta que al fin Bill pudo comunicarse.

– ¡¿Dónde estabas?¡ ¡Ahh me tenías preocupado! – le reclamó escandalizado con lágrimas en el ojo.

– ¿Eh? Lo siento – respondió honestamente sorprendido el hombre de gabardina – Estaba concentrado dando los detales final al portal, y terminando mi bunker ¿recuerdas? He estado ocupado – continuó sin darle importancia al asunto.

– ¡Pero debiste decirme antes!

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya dije que lo sentía ‒ Bill se calmó un poco y se enjugó las lágrimas – Bill escucha, ya está terminado el portal solo me faltan algunas pruebas.

– ¿Enserio? – preguntó sorprendido.

– Sí, así que no te preocupes, cuando este todo completamente listo te avisare para que puedas volver a tu hogar ‒ y mostró una leve sonrisa.

El hombre volvió a marcharse, Bill se sentía emocionada al pensar que le falta muy poco para regresar a su hogar, por un lado estaba feliz por esto aunque por otro no le entristecía el adiós que le daría a su nuevo amigo.

Esta vez la criatura pensaba que Stanford no tardaría tanto en comunicarse, pero se equivocó, el tiempo volvió a pasar pero esta vez un tiempo mucho más largo que antes, ahora en verdad no había duda… Stanford lo había abandonado.

Bill esperó por mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente perdió las esperanzas. Continuaba vagando por el plano en el que se encontraba, hasta que en un momento, sin esperarlo sintió que alguien lo llamaba, alguien lo estaba invocando. Y de pronto apareció frente a un chico y a una chica que vestían de trajes celestes brillantes parados uno al lado del otro, ambos poseian un color de ojos que combinaba con su vestuario y que parecían resplandecer. La criatura los observó y sintió el poder de los cristales que llevaban consigo, por lo que le invadió un terrible terror.

– ¿Qui-quienes son ustedes? – preguntó temblando de miedo en medio de un bosque gris, seguramente la imagen mental del chico que cargaba el diario 2 que conocía muy bien.

– Eres Bill ¿no? – inquirió seriamente el chico.

– S-si – respondió mientras seguía flotando.

– Bien – expresó fríamente el chico formando una sonrisa en sus labios, que era muy parecida a la sonrisa que mostraba el autor de los diarios.

Entonces el chico y su hermana, ambos con la misma sonrisa maligna, levantaron sus brazos y de sus manos desprendieron una energía fulgurante de un color celeste que fue directo a la criatura.

– ¡Ahhhh! – gritó Bill de dolor y agonía al ser envuelto por la energía, pero los chicos no se detuvieron – Por-por favor det- ¡Ahhhh! – continuó gritando, sufriendo un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, hasta que sintió que el espacio donde se encontraba se resquebrajaba, una grieta se abrió y de un momento a otro fue expulsado hacia la dimensión de los chicos, y así los hermanos detuvieron su ataque. Ahora todo el bosque se veía claramente, se podía contemplar los colores de los árboles y las hierbas, se escuchaba el cantar de las aves y el sol brillaba en lo alto en un cielo azul sin nubes.

Bill cayó al suelo jadeando y gimiendo de dolor, todo se movía en distintas direcciones, no podía enfocar hasta que al fin pudo observar como los zapatos de los chicos se colocaban frente a él.

– Hola Bill – dijo armoniosamente la chica tomándose de brazos. Bill levantó la mirada para verla, sonreía maliciosamente y tenía una poción muy femenina poniendo ambas manos en su cintura en forma de jarra – Al fin nos conocemos, yo me llamo Mabel Gleeful y el es mi hermano gemelo Dipper – su hermano se encontraba parado al lado de ella observando la criatura seriamente.

– ¿Gleeful? – musitó aún cansado.

– Conociste a nuestro tío abuelo Stanford ¿verdad? – esto sorprendió a Bill y la chica continuó – Dipper y yo decidimos intentar traerte a nuestra dimensión con nuestro poder, debes estar agradecido.

– ¿Eh?

– Vámonos – interrumpió el chico – Es hora de irnos – y se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar ‒ Síguenos, y más vale que no intentes nada entendido – amenazó fríamente mirando sobre el hombro a la criatura.

– Yhhhh – chilló Bill de terror y con esfuerzo comenzó a flotar y siguió a aquellos hermanos.

Y así siguieron el camino hasta salir del bosque, pero al entrar al pueblo se detuvieron.

– Tú, ven – señaló el chico de la marca en la frente.

Bill se le acercó cautelosamente, pero de pronto Dipper lo agarro con una mano y dijo:

– Las personas podrán verte, no te vayas a mover – siseó y Bill quedo como piedra, y los hermanos retomaron su andar, Bill e la mano del chico seguía completamente quieto, y sin voluntad.

Luego de recorrer el pueblo finalmente llegaron a una lujosa mansión, se detuvieron y entraron por sus grandes puertas. Una vez a dentro Dipper soltó a la criatura y este se alejó a una cierta distancia de él temblando.

– Mmm… lástima que tengas esa forma tan extraña, Bill – comentó Mabel viéndolo y poniendo una mano en su mentón – En verdad eres horrible.

– Crr-creo que puedo cambiar mi apariencia… – habló entrecortadamente por el miedo – Pero eso me cansaría mucho y…

– ¿Enserio? – preguntó la chica con interés – Bien transfórmate – ordenó pero Bill solo se le quedo viendo.

– ¡Has lo que mi hermana te ordeno! – espetó Dipper.

– Yhhh ¡Sí! ‒ y un brillo rodeó su pequeño cuerpo hasta transformarse en un joven de cabello celeste y un parche en el ojo, pero solo por dos segundo, luego volvió a su forma normal y cayó de rodillas al piso respirando agitadamente.

– Wooo esa forma me gustaba – exclamó complacida – ¿Pero por qué regresaste a ser un triángulo? – inquirió molesta.

– Es-esta transformación – dijo con voz apagada casi sin aliento– Y-yo creo que tardaré en acostumbrarme así que…

– Pff que débil eres – comentó molesta.

– Bien – continuó el chico – Vayamos donde Stan ‒ entonces Bill abrió su ojo con sorpresa al escuchar ese nombre, Stan…

Continuaron avanzando por el gran pasillo de la mansión, la criatura flotaba con gran esfuerzo muy cerca del suelo detrás de los chicos mientras de reojo veía el lugar donde se encontraba notando los cuadros de pinturas colgados en las paredes.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de una de las habitación, el chico abrió las puertas y allí se encontraba un hombre mayor de cabello gris frente sentado en un sillón reclinable, leyendo un libro y junto a él una mesa de estar donde había una botella de vino y una copa.

– M – exclamó al observar quienes habían entrado, luego dejo su libro en la mesa y se levantó – Vaya vaya vaya así que él es Bill – canturreó al ver a la criatura detrás de sus nietos.

El hombre vestía un traje similar al de los chicos, llevaba unas gafas, vestía un traje y pantalón celeste, una camisa negra, un moño en su cuello donde se encontraba un cristal circular, algo que Bill notó de inmediato además del parecido que tenía con su "amigo" por lo que se sorprendió y dedujo de quien se trataba.

– Hola Bill, soy Stanley Gleeful el abuelo de estos chicos, pero puedes llamarme Stan. Creo que conociste a mi hermano ¿No es así? – habló en tono ligero, Bill aún con temor solo asintió.

– Bien, bien, niños hablaré con Bill así que déjenos solos – y les hizo un ademán para que salieran de la habitación.

Los hermanos no respondieron y simplemente se retiraron. Una vez que estuvieron fuera, Stan se dirigió a su sofá reclinable, lo movió para quedar frente a la criatura y se dejó caer en el asiento. Miró a la criatura, su semblante cambio seriamente y el aire se llenó de algo que Bill no podía descifrar pero le resultaba muy familiar.

– Bien, cuéntame, dime todo lo que ocurrió con mi hermano.

Por el agotamiento Bill se sentó en el suelo y allí hablo todo lo que había pasado con Stanford y su situación.

– Ya veo, entonces si hay un portal – comentó pensativo recargando su rostro en una mano, apoyando su codo en el brazo del sofá ‒ Mis nietos lo dedujeron al estudiar los dos diarios, ellos dijeron que si existe el portal seguramente se encontraría en la antigua cabaña que vendí hace mucho tiempo – esto hizo que Bill se tensara y Stanley tomó una posición más relajada en el sofá – Stanford… – dijo más para sí viendo el techo – Debe haber usado esa cosa que construyó y haber viajado a alguna dimensión, ¿no? – preguntó a Bill.

– No lo sé… – respondió sin animo al ya confirmar la traición de quien creía su amigo.

– Bien – suspiró – Estoy cansado, mejor ve donde los gemelos – y volvió hacer un además para que se fuera – Eso sí, no trates de escapar de aquí, mi nietos no tienen tanta paciencia.

Al escuchar esto Bill empezó a derramar lagrimas y flotando fue hacia la salida, abrió la puerta y después de cerrarla se dirigió donde sentía que los chicos se encontraban sin para de llorar.

.

* * *

 **Nota del autor: Gracias por leer. Espero haber resuelto algunas dudas, pero aún faltan más por aclarar respecto a los gemelos.**

 **Y Sí, me gusta el Starla jaja creo que rev!Carla es una excéntrica por lo que se complementa bien con rev!Stanley (headcannon) , aunque aquí como Ford no la conoce muy bien le sorprende que soporte a su hermano xD Saludos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota del autor al final del cap.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Después del incidente y de trasladar a su tío a la superficie con todas sus fuerzas ya que seguía sin responder, Gideon y Pacifica llamaron a una ambulancia. Los amigos acordaron que dirían que el tío Bud se cayó por las escaleras, aunque tenían muchos deseos de denunciar a los gemelos, no podían arriesgarse a meter a su tío en problemas ya que expondrían la entrada secreta y el extraño nivel subterráneo.

El cielo ya estaba matizando por el atardecer cuando Soos recibió la noticia, y sin pensarlo dos veces, guardó un par de ropas en su mochila para prestárselas a su jefe y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al establecimiento. Al llegar allí y encontrar a los chicos en la sala de espera, lo primero que le sorprendió es ver el labio partido de Gideon y el pequeño hematoma con inflamación debajo de su ojo derecho. Se acercó a los chicos sacándose los lentes de sol que llevaba y preguntó por lo que había pasado, ellos se limitaron a contarle lo que explicaron a las enfermeras ya que había personas escuchando. Soos guardó silencio un momento pero al ver las caras de preocupación de los chicos, se sentó al lado de ellos y los animó, diciéndole que todo saldría bien.

− ¿Qué voy hacer si el tío Bud está grave? − se lamentó Gideon apoyando una mano en su frente con la mirada baja − Mi papá vendrá a buscarme al pueblo… de seguro estará molesto, todo esto es mi culpa…

− Gideon, hay que estar tranquilo – dijo su amiga palmeándole la espalda − Esto no es tu culpa, además con el número falso que le di a la enfermera no podrán contactar con tu papá.

− ¿Numero falso? – preguntó Soos, pero al comprender suspiró – Chicos esperen – habló seriamente acercándose un poco más y susurrando para que no le escucharan las demás personas de la sala – El señor Pines no se cayó por las escaleras ¿verdad? ¿Fueron los hermanos Gleefud? – Los amigos le miraron sorprendidos y el joven continuó – Puedo deducirlo al ver el rostro lastimado de Gideon, así que cuéntenme que es lo que en realidad sucedió.

Los chicos guardaron silencio unos momentos, Soos siempre había sido así, muy perspicaz y astuto, aunque la mayoría del tiempo se muestra despreocupado o como si estuviera aburrido, no se le escapa nada a la vista.

− Soos… − expresó la chica – Yo te contaré lo que sucedió… – y se acercó a su oído.

Unos 15 minutos después una joven enfermera se les acercó.

− ¿Familiares de Bud Pines?

− ¡Si! – exclamó Gideon levantándose al igual que sus amigos mirando expectantes a la enfermera.

− ¿Su sobrino no es así? – el chico asintió − El señor Pines está despierto, ahora mismo está con el doctor, acompáñeme por favor – y se dirigió a los demás – Lo siento solo familiares pueden pasar.

− Entendemos – respondió el joven dándole la mochila con la ropa a Gideon, y la chica asintió.

− Enseguida vuelvo – se despidió el chico y siguió a la enfermera quien durante el camino le dijo que no se habían podido comunicar con su padres, pero el chico solo le dio una excusa de que ellos siempre están ocupados, y finalmente llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba Bud.

− ¡Tío! – exclamó aliviado acercándose a la cama.

− ¡Gideon! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó de inmediato el hombre recostado, con unas vendas que rodeaban su frente y antebrazo izquierdo.

− Sí, estoy bien– y Bud suspiró de alivio – Pero tú ¿Cómo estas tío?

− Estoy bien, no te preocupes – y el chico no muy convencido miró al doctor.

− Las radiografías y escáner del señor Pines muestran que no tiene fracturas ni hemorragias internas, pero eso si presenta diversas contusiones por lo que debe quedarse en observación – Gideon suspiró de alivio –Aunque cuando despertó, el señor Pines estaba confundido y no recordaba lo ocurrido, pero solo fue por poco tiempo, después de informarle del accidente lo recordó todo – el chico miró a su tío, al parecer él había seguido la corriente con la mentira y el doctor prosiguió – Señor Pines debe tener más cuidado y tampoco debe meterse en peleas a su edad.

− Jeje si doctor – Gideon lo miró un poco confundido – También le conté la pelea que había tenido antes de que me cayera – comentó sonriente a su sobrio.

− Dime pequeño – siguió el doctor −¿Hay un adulto contigo?

− Bueno, ahora estoy con un amigo y trabajador de mi tío, es que mis padres están en otra ciudad, y no he podido comunicarme con ellos….− y se giró angustiado a su tío.

− Jaaja eso es normal – expresó Bud para restarle importancia al asunto, intuyendo lo que le preocupaba al chico − Cuesta encontrar a mi hermano, pero de seguro ya responderá − luego se dirigió al doctor más seriamente – Doctor ¿Mi trabajador puede pasar un momento? necesito hablar con él, es importante.

− Claro – y le dio una señal a la enferma para que fuera a buscarlo.

− Gideon, tú y Pacifica deben quedarse con Soos por ahora ¿De acuerdo? – y el nombrado asintió.

Después de decir unas últimas palabras, el doctor se retiró y mientras lo hacia la enfermera entraba con el joven, luego ella también se retiró.

− ¿Cómo se encuentra señor Pines?

− Me encuentro bien, no te preocupes Soos, pero quiero encargarte a los niños – habló preocupado – ¿Ellos pueden pasar la noche contigo?

− ¡Por supuesto! – afirmó seriamente como si esa pregunta le haya ofendido de alguna forma – No tiene que preguntar, a mi abuela le alegrara recibirlos, son bienvenidos.

− Gracias Soos… ahora acércate – el joven lo hizo y su jefe le habló al oído para que nadie más oyera.

Gideon alcanzó a escuchar algo de lo que el tío Bud decía, él le advertía sobre los gemelos telepatía, y le pidió que fuera a la cabaña para que pusiera la máquina expendedora en su lugar. El joven asintió. Pero el chico albino no le agradó lo siguiente que escuchó, le preocupó ya que el tono de su tío parecía estar lleno de odio "Cuando salga de aquí hablaré con ese viejo de Stanley…." Y el joven se alejó. El chico tenía pensado preguntar por lo último pero decidió que no era el momento apropiado. Después de despedirse y de entregarle la ropa, se reunieron con Pacifica. Ella preocupada escuchó lo que sus amigos le explicaban y entonces partieron a la casa de Soos.

.

Los tres caminaban por las calles oscuras del pueblo, la noche había llegado y la luna apenas se veía. Todos caminaban en silencio, y los chicos parecían cabizbajos sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos mientras que el leve viento ocasional golpeaba sus rostros. Gideon aún sentía que todo era su culpa, si no hubiera confiado en Bill, si hubiera sido más precavido su tío no estaría en el hospital… y entonces se dio cuenta, Dipper se había llevado el diario 3, esto hizo que entrecerrara los ojos y apretará su puño con fuerza.

Al acercarse a la casa del joven, este se detuvo.

− Bien chicos, después de dejarlos con mi abuela voy a ir a la cabaña a ordenar, ustedes siéntense cómodos y…

− ¡Espera Soos! Yo también voy − interrumpió el chico.

− No Gideon, no es necesario, yo puedo traerles ropa y…

− Definitivamente no puedes traer mi ropa Soos – interrumpió la chica – Así que también voy.

− ¿Ah? Oigan… – suspiró.

− Soos… − siguió Gideon − Escucha, quiero buscar algo que tal vez nos ayude a protegernos un poco de esos gemelos y − sus ojos mostraron resentimiento − de Bill…

− ¿Eh? ¿Algo para protegernos? ¿Qué cosa Gideon? – preguntó la chica confundida.

− Pues la orgonite – declaró el albino – Pacifica, dijiste que la habías lanzado y se rompió en pedazos ¿verdad? pero tal vez los pedazos igual sirvan… bueno, seguramente no creará un campo de fuerza pero aun así…

− Woo ¡Cierto! ¡Buena idea Gideon! – exclamó alegre – Recuerdo donde la tiré ,te mostraré.

El joven los miraba sin comprender, entonces le explicaron con más detalle lo ocurrido, y de este modo lo convencieron de acompañarlo, él pondría todo en orden en la cabaña, y ellos además de buscar su ropa irían en busca de la orgonite.

Una vez en la cabaña, Gideon cargando su mochila en la espalda y su linterna en la mano derecha se adentró al bosque oscuro junto a su amiga quien también cargaba su mochila en dirección donde se encontraba lo que buscaban.

− Mmm… creo que fue por aquí – comentó la chica al observar aquella parte del bosque.

Gideon alumbró por todas partes buscando pero no veía nada.

− ¡Allí! – apuntó Pacifica – En esa pequeña roca cayó y fue cuando se partió – aclaró corriendo mientras que Gideon la seguía.

− ¡Allí están! – exclamó feliz el chico mientras alumbraba los pedazos dorados y la chica se agacho para recogerlos.

− 1,2,3… se quebró en cuatro pedazos – comentó mientras se volvía a poner en pie.

− Bien, tal vez nos sirva, hay que conservan un pedazo cada uno – dijo sonriente y con el ánimo recuperado.

− Sí − asintió también animada – Entonces uno para ti – y le entregó un pedazo – Uno para mí, otro podríamos dárselo al tío Bud – Gideon asintió – Y el otro… entreguémoselo a Soos.

− Sí.

− Bien – y ambos volvieron a sonreír, esto le daba ánimos después de lo ocurrido, ahora tenían algo con que proteger a sus seres queridos.

Al siguiente día.

Gideon vestía un polerón celeste con mangas y gorro colgando de sus hombros color gris al igual que su pantalón, y Pacifica usaba un sweater color rosa con rayas horizontales color morado y falda verde. Por la mañana ambos volvieron al hospital para ver al tío Bud, está vez era horario de visita por lo que Pacifica pudo entrar. Entregaron la ropa que Soos había sacado de la cabaña para Bud, y también le comentaron que Soos había regresado a la cabaña para seguir ordenando la tienda.

En la sala, la chica estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama y el chico se encontraba parado junto a su amiga. Después de contar lo ocurrido después de que quedara inconsciente, el chico albino hablo seriamente:

− Tio Bud… me gustaría preguntarte algo… – Bud lo vio a los ojos por unos instantes.

− Creo saber de qué se trata… – y la chica solo los observó intrigada.

− La cabaña… ¿De quién era antes de que la compraras? Habías dicho que alguien te la había vendido sin decirte sobre… bueno, eso.

− Mmm – expresó pensativo desviando la mirada al otro lado de la habitación, luego volvió a mirar a su sobrino – Me la vendió… Stanley Gleefud – y esto dejo asombrados a los chicos.

− ¿"El señor telepatía"? – preguntó sorprendida.

− Sí − continuó − La cabaña le pertenecía a su hermano gemelo desaparecido, pero él no quería conservarla, dijo que ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba. El precio era muy económico así que decidí comprarla, aunque claro, el viejo Stanley no sacó toda la chatarra que había allí pero eso me dio la idea de crear la "cabaña del misterio".

− Entonces, el hermano de Stanley Gleefud debe ser el autor de los diarios… – comentó pensativo – Eso explicaría porque los gemelos tenían los otros dos.

− ¿Eh?

− Digo, ese diario que me encontré ¿Recuerdas tío? – Gideon había olvidado que su Bud ignoraba gran parte de las aventuras que habían tenido al encontrar toda clase de criaturas y sucesos extraños en el pueblo.

− Si… y lo más seguro es que él haya construido lo que sea que estaba bajo la cabaña, había escuchado rumores de que él era un científico.

− ¿Eh? ¡Esperen un momento! – exclamó Pacifica – ¿Por qué el abuelo de los gemelos vendería la cabaña si había un portal allí? Eso era lo que los gemelos querían ¿no?

− Cierto… – expresó pensativo su amigo luego comentó – Tal vez, él debía ignorar que había allí un portal, y una entrada secreta.

− Probablemente – expresó Bud – ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! – pareció recordar algo – Antes de instalarme en la cabaña, el loco McGucket, bueno… en aquel entonces estaba más lúcido. Al parecer él se encontraba en la cabaña el tiempo en el que aún no se cerraba el trato, una vez lo encontré allí y al pedirle explicaciones salió huyendo. Supuse que estaba allí porque lo había corrido su esposa o algo así, aunque después me enteré que él y el hermano de Stanley habían sido compañeros de trabajo.

− ¿Qué? – exclamaron al unísono los amigos muy sorprendidos y con los ojos bien abiertos.

− Si – asintió – Nunca supe cuánto tiempo estuvo allí sin permiso, pero no le di importancia.

− Vaya… increíble que ese viejo loco y gruñón trabajara con el autor… − comentó el chico para sí.

− ¡Gideon! ¡El viejo McGucket debe saber del portal! vayamos hablar con él.

− Pero pacifica ¡Ese tipo está loco! no creo que pueda darnos alguna información…

− ¡Ah! ¡Vamos Bro! además de su "VIVAN LAS MAQUINAS JOJOJO" − exclamó imperiosamente elevando una mano como estrangulando el aire (imitando muy bien al anciano) − Él tiene momentos de lucidez ¿recuerdas? como nos ayudó con…. – y se detuvo al ver al tío, recordó que él no sabe de sus aventuras – Jeje– rio nerviosamente – ¡Hay que intentarlo Gideon!

− Mmm – expresó pensativo – puede que valga la pena…

− Niños, no quiero que se metan en problemas, escucharon.

− Tío, no te preocupes – hablo su sobrino calmadamente y con una sonrisa – Solo hablaremos un poco con él, eso sera todo.

− Siii y te diremos todo lo que averigüemos.

El hombre los miró no muy convencido, pero finalmente aceptó que fueran, no sin antes advertirles que no se acercaran a los gemelos Gleefud, y los niños asintieron.

* * *

 **Nota del autor: ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Paso rápido por aquí. Si, este cap es más introductorio para lo que se viene xD. Gracias por leer :) saludos.**

 **PD: la prox semana tendré mucho trabajo pero intentaré subir el cap el fin de semana.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos! lamento no haber podido subir el capítulo la semana pasada, por el trabajo no alcance a subirlo y como solo estoy conectada domingo y lunes pues debía esperar otra semana, disculpen. También revise el cap 6 desde mi celular y no se veía los guiones largos ¡Conspiración! Jaja es que del computador si se veían, bueno eso ya lo arregle, perdón si se me pasan algunas palabras en los cap, en mi casa no tengo Word, ni Wordpad ni block de notas D: debo darle la ultiama revisión desde la misma pag xD. Ahora si les dejo con el cap, creo que es el más largo hasta ahora.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

De vez en cuando Pacifica no podía evitar observar de reojo al chico albino que llevaba las manos en los bolsillos. Mientras caminaban notaba su expresión preocupada, al parecer no tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrar respuestas con el viejo McGucket.

– ¡Gideon! – gritó dándole una palmada muy fuerte en la espalda que hace que el chico pierda el equilibrio – ¡No pongas esa cara! ¡Recuerda esto! – y saca el colgante del cuello debajo el sweater, una pequeña bolsa de tela en el que en su interior se encontraba el pedazo de orgonite, lo había hecho en casa de Soos; le dio una a Bud, a Soos, y a Gideon que lo llevaba también bajo el poleron.

– Sí – asintió mostrando una sonrisa.

– Ya verás – le animó – con esto podrás defenderte de los acosos de Mabel jeje pero… – bajó la mirada con tristeza – No quiero que lo utilizas para pelear de nuevo con Dipper ¿de acuerdo?

– ¿Eh? ¿Pacifica? – se detuvo extrañado, la chica caminó unos pasos pasándolo de largo y al detenerse se dio media vuelta quedando de frente.

– Es que… – continuó con preocupación – No me agrada verte así, tu nunca peleas así que….

– Lo siento, yo no quería pelear – expresó con remordimiento – Pero ese tipo… después de lo que le hizo al tío Bud… – desvió la mirada con rabia al recordarlo.

– ¡Lo sé! Pero ya no pelees, solo evítalo ¿de acuerdo?

Gideon la observa por unos instantes, con un breve silencio entra ambos.

– De acuerdo, ya no peleare – responde comprensivo.

– Bien – expresa con una sonrisa, y ambos continúan su camino.

Siguieron caminando hasta que se detuvieron donde al parecer era un terreno baldío lleno de chatarra, pero que allí se encontraba una pequeña casa muy rústica y descuidad. Los amigos se adentraron al lugar y se pararon frente a la puerta, se miraron entre sí y como un acuerdo silencioso retrocedieron tres pasos, para estar en un lugar "más seguro".

– ¡Hey! ¡Señor McGucket! ¿Está ahí?– llamó la chica.

Y casi inmediatamente unos ruidos se escucharon dentro de la casa, parecían ser quejas y tropiezos con objetos hasta la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

– ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡ – gritó el anciano – ¡¿Quieren mis maquinas?! – y lanzó un objeto que lamentablemente llegó directamente a la cabeza de Gideon.

– ¡Gideon!

– Auch, estoy bien – djio sobándose la frente y mirando la pequeña llave de tuercas con la que fue víctima.

– ¡Señor Mcgucket no vinimos por sus máquinas! ¡En verdad! – le aclaró Pacifica.

– Ahh – gruño el viejo cascarrabias, él vestía un traje cuadrille muy gastado con parches de cuero en los codos y usaba unos anteojos que solo tenía un lente – M ¿No quieren mis maquinas? – preguntó desconfiado.

– Noo ¡Solo queremos hablar con usted! – continuó Gideon.

– Mmm – el viejo hizo una pausa mirándolos por turnos – Bien – y se adentró en su casa dejando la puerta abierta.

Los chicos avanzaron hasta en la entrada, contemplaron el interior de la casa que se encontraba poco iluminada debido a las cortinas cerradas, todo el recibidor estaba lleno de cajas apiladas llenas de papeles que llegaban casi hasta el techo, habían libros, herramientas y chatarras tiradas por todos lados, algunas sillas parecían destruidas y también se encontraba una pequeña mesa redonda con papeles encima, una pequeña caja de herramientas y una lámpara de mesa, y allí junto se encontraba el anciano sentado en una silla utilizando un destornillador, al parecer desarmando una radio portátil.

– Emm ¿Señor McGucket? – dijo Pacifica al acercarse igual que Gideon con precaución de no pisar nada.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? – espetó parándose nerviosamente, pero luego al verlos pareció comprender – Ahh ustedes quieren ver mis maquinas ¿verdad? …si si ¡VIVAN LAS MAQUINAS JOJOJO! – vociferó esto último elevando sus dos manos a lo alto.

– Em sí, señor Mcgucket – continuó el chico estando a su lado, pensó con cuidado las palabras que utilizaría – Usted… pues, ¿Trabajó con el hermano de Stanley Gleeful? ¿Sabe algo acerca de un portal?

Hubo una breve pausa.

– ¿Por-portal? – preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos, permaneció en silencio mientras que parecía que se debatía entre ideas cruzadas. Luego posó una mano en su frente con pesadez cerrando los ojos con fuerza – ¿Co-como sabes eso?

– Descubrimos una entrada secreta que llevaba debajo de la cabaña del tío Bud – siguió la chica – ¿En verdad allí había un portal interdimencional?

El anciano miró de reojo a la chica mientras que aún se sujetaba la cabeza que parecía que le dolía.

– Ahh el portal… si… yo… yo…

– ¿En verdad había uno? ¿Usted lo construyó?

– ¡Ahhh! ¡aléjense! – gritó de repente – ¡No se acerquen a mis máquinas! – y agarró el pequeño radio lanzándolo a la cabeza de Gideon pero esta vez si lo esquivó (a escasos centímetros).

– ¡Señor McGucket cálmense! ¡No queremos sus máquinas! – gritó Pacifica mientras que el anciano jadeaba por estar tan agitado y sujetándose la cabeza.

– Señor McGuket… – dijo Gideon acercándose de nuevo al anciano.

– Yo… yo… si si yo... lo desarme.

– ¿Eh? – exclamaron sorprendidos.

– ¡Tenía que hacerlo! pero… pero…. – y temblorosamente apuntó una de las cajas amontonadas – Allí… – produjo un gemido casi agónico – ¡Ahhh! ¡Tengo que trabajar! ¡Mis maquinas! – exclamó alzando su mano al aire, luego se dio media vuelta y golpeteó las puntas de sus dedos entre si mientras murmuraba – Si si reconfigurar el… ¡Debo recalibrar! si si una potencia auxiliar… eso seria bueno... – caminó hasta la puerta de una habitación ignorando a los chicos y volvió a vociferar imperiosamente –¡VIVAN LAS MAQUINAS JOJOJO! – y entró cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Desde allí los chicos escucharon sonidos de piezas cayendo al suelo.

Los amigos se miraron entre si confundidos, luego voltearon para ver las cajas que el anciano había apuntado.

– Debe haber algo aquí – comentó el chico – Pacifica, debemos revisar estos papeles.

– Sí… aunque son muchas hojas…

Y empezaron a separar las cajas, luego las llevaron a la pequeña mesa y allí comenzaron a revisar los papeles que encontraron, la mayoría tenia cálculos complicados y planos de piezas, así continuaron buscando hasta que al parecer encontraron algo.

Mmm… Pacifica mira este plano – dijo el chico separando unos papeles.

Que extraño… acaso ¿Será este el portal? – preguntó incrédula al ver el dibujo de una construcción triangular invertido con un circulo en el centro.

Continuaron leyendo, al parecer aquella maquina tenia potencial para ayudar a la humanidad, pero en pocas hojas se explicaba el gran error que cometió, y cuanto se arrepentía de haber ayudado en su construcción. Poco a poco la letra de las hojas fue menos legibles, y al revisar las ultimas hojas Gideon comenzó a leerlos detenidamente.

– ¿Qué encontraste Gideon? – preguntó curiosa.

El chico continuó con su lectura, y su amiga se puso a su lado para también poder leer lo que tenía.

En esos papeles se explicaba la desmantelación del portal debido a peligro para el mundo, pero algo muy curioso llamo la atención del chico.

– ¿Una ruptura? – exclamó sorprendido.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Aquí, mira – y le apuntó donde estaba escrito.

– Wooo – se limitó Pacifica.

Y ambos continuaron leyendo, solo se detuvieron al escuchar un sonido dentro de la habitación donde del anciano, por los ruidos de chispas dedujeron que se encontraba soldando. Luego los amigos retomaron su lectura y entonces lo leyeron, un párrafo donde se explicaba que por la inestabilidad de la maquina se creó una ruptura interdimencional que McGucket pudo mantener contenida dentro de una esfera y abajo se encontraba un dibujo de una esfera trasparente sobre una base, que parecía contener alguna clase de masa negra en su interior. Se explicaba que debía ser protegida sea como sea ya que aquella ruptura sería capaz de crear una grieta entre dimensiones sumamente peligrosa para el mundo. Y al final de lo escrito concluía con que fue oculta en una caja fuerte.

– Pacifica… esa ruptura…. – hablo pensativo y luego miró con estupor a la chica – ¡Debemos encontrarla! Si los gemelos y Bill la encuentran no sabemos que serán capaces de hacer.

– ¡Cierto! – exclamó también preocupada – La casa del viejo McGucket no se ve muy segura, pero ¿Dónde estará la caja fuerte?.

Los chicos observaron por todos lados, en verdad era un desorden el lugar.

– Bien, busquemos – propuso con determinación el chico.

Comenzaron a mover las cajas, papeles, las chatarras pero no encontraban nada, ya cansados se detuvieron y observaron la habitación del anciano, existía la posibilidad que la caja fuerte se encontrara allí, debían entrar aunque seguramente les aventaría algún objeto de nuevo.

– No hay alternativa – comentó el chico no muy convencido y su amiga solo asintió también con la misma expresión, y se acercaron a la puerta.

– Bien, Gideon a la cuenta de tres abres la puerta.

– ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué yo?

– Bueno, bueno ¿Piedra papel o tijera?

– Olvídalo, abriré yo – y dio vuelta la perilla.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, observó al anciano utilizando una máscara protectora de soldador que tenía sobre la cabeza ya que al parecer había dejado de soldar, aunque él se veía que continuaba con su trabajo ya que no se percató de la presencia de los chicos.

Gideon y Pacifica miraron la habitación toda desordenada y con basura en el piso, la chica entró primero a hurtadillas, dio un vistazo de nuevo a toda la habitación, y luego se arrodillo para buscar debajo de la cama.

– Gideon – susurró – Aquí hay algo – y se acostó en el piso boca abajo para poder arrastrarse bajo la cama, Gideon se acercó un poco más y luego Pacifica arrastró hacia la orilla una caja fuerte pequeña que les llegaría más debajo de la rodilla.

– Esta debe ser – susurro el chico albino con una sonrisa, luego ayudo a su amiga a salir y una vez fuera se sacudió todo el polvo de su ropa, pero mientras se paraban el anciano lo vio.

– ¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes! – les gritó enfadado sorprendiendo a los amigos.

– ¡¿Vienen por mi maquinas no es así?! – los acusó.

– No no no no no – aclamaron nerviosamente haciendo señal con las manos.

– Venimos a.. a… – hablo Gideon rápidamente – ¡A reparar este mueble! – inventó.

– Si si somos carpinteros – le siguió la corriente.

– ¿Carpinteros? – cuestionó más tranquilo.

– Si si solo vamos a reparar esto.

– Si si.

– Mmm – espresó el anciano – Está bien – concluyó y regreso e su "proyecto" dándose media vuelta.

Los chicos rápidamente levantaron la caja fuerte por ambos extremos, se dirigieron al recibidor donde la depositaron en el suelo, y cerraron tras de sí la puerta lentamente.

– Ahora… - dijo la chica – ¿Que haremos?

\- No lo sé… nos tomara una eternidad buscar la clave de esta caja, y definitivamente el viejo McGucket no la recordara….

– Hay que abrirla por la fuerza ¡con explosivos! – remarcó con emoción lo último.

– Pacifica recuerda lo que decían los papeles, la ruptura es muy inestable, no podemos arriesgarnos.

– Mmm…

Ambos guardaron silencio un par de minutos pensando en una solución, definitivamente abrir una caja fuerte era una tarea muy difícil.

– Gideon… – comentó aun pensativa – Creo saber quién nos podría ayudar jiji…- y sonrió mostrando los dientes y levantando el dedo pulgar en señal de confianza, esto dejo confundo al chico.

.

Una vez que dejaron la casa del viejo McGucket con precaución de que no lo escucharan, se retiraron cargando la caja fuerte entre los dos cubierta por una manta, también Gideon cargaba los papeles donde se explicaba la desmantelación del portal y la ruptura, existía la posibilidad de que Dipper y Mabel visitaran a McGucket por lo que no dejarían que se enteraran de la ruptura interdimencional.

Caminaron por las calles llamando un poco la atención de los transeúntes, Gideon no estaba muy contento de pedir ayuda a esa persona pero Pacifica tenía la confianza en que los podría ayudar. Llegaron hasta una casa donde fueron atendidos por una mujer de gafas vestida con un traje elegante y tacones, ella les dejo pasar y les dijo que podían subir hasta la habitación de su hijo. Los chicos subieron las escaleras, para entonces ya se encontraban agotados y sudando por cargar la caja fuerte, se pararon frente a la puerta de la habitación, dejaron la caja fuerte en el piso y la chica golpeo la puerta.

– ¡Hey! – llamó mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente – ¡Robbie! ¿Estás? ¡Somos Pacifica y Gideon! – se escucharon pisadas que se acercaban a la puerta y de improvisto fue abierta.

– ¿Eh? ¿Ustedes? ¿Pero qué hacen aquí ustedes? – exclamo sorprendido el chico de cabello negro bien peinado y gafas, que vestía un chaleco de mangas cortas y camisa.

– ¡Robbie! ¡Hola! necesitamos hablar contigo.

– ¿Eh? ah sí, pasen – los chicos entraron la habitación del chico, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, había un estante repleto de libros, un escritorio y una silla, una ama pulcramente ordenada y en una esquina un estuche de violín.

El joven cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras los chicos dejaban la caja encima del escritorio.

– Por cierto... Gideon, Wendy me hablo del accidente de tu tío, espero que se encuentre bien.

– Gracias, si, se está recuperando.

– Que bueno, y…, mmm ¿En que los puedo ayudar?

– Robbie, necesitamos que nos ayudes a abrir esta caja fuerte - respondió la chica retirando la manta.

Pacifica tenia confianza en que el joven podria ayudarlos, cuando Wendy y él eran novios y la visitaba a la cabaña, él siempre hablaba de cosas inteligentes, curiosidades del mundo, sus presentaciones con el violín, etc. Muchas veces lo escucho presumir de la gran cantidad de libros que su familia poseía, si alguien supiera como abrir una caja fuerte, ese sería él.

– ¿Qué? – expresó incrédulo – ¿Pero por q? espera, ¿Lo robaron?

– No no emm técnicamente…

– ¿Eh?

– Es solo que… bueno…

– Robbie en verdad necesitamos lo que hay dentro – aclaró Gideon – no te lo pediríamos si no fuera realmente importante.

– Confía en nosotros Robbie, ¿No tienes algún libro o algo que diga como abrirlo?

– Lo que hay adentro es muy importante y delicado y..

– Esperen esperen esperen – interrumpió frotándose entre los ojos – Díganme primero de quien es esta caja.

Los chicos se miraron y luego Pacifica hablo:

– No podemos decirlo… pero por favor Robbie, ayúdanos – miró suplicante.

El joven la observó y al chico por turnos, ambos se veían realmente angustiados por lo suspiró resignado de esclarecer sus dudas.

– Bien…

– ¿En verdad? – exclamaron ambos aliviados y animados. Y el joven se ajustó los lentes.

– Si… pero…

– ¡Gracias! – se abalanzó Pacifica a abrazarlo con alegría.

– E-espera ¡Oye! – dijo algo apenado y sonrojado, al joven no le gustaba que invadieran su espacio personal.

Cuando la chica lo soltó, el joven continúo:

– No les aseguro nada, hace mucho había leído unos libros acerca de mecanismos y creo que mencionaban algo acerca de cajas fuertes, los traeré para revisarlo de nuevo, pero saben que puedo tardar horas…

– Si, gracias – respondieron esperanzados.

El joven se retiró de la habitación a buscar lo que necesitaba y después de unos minutos regresó con una maleta que utilizan los médicos y unos libros.

– Escuchen – dijo depositando las cosas en la mesa – En verdad no voy hacer más preguntas, espero que no se estén metiendo en problemas - los chicos solo asintieron.

– Bien – y se sentó en la silla, del cajón del escritorio sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo, y se volteó a ver a los chicos – Si quieren pueden sentarse.

– Gracias – comentó la chica – En verdad te debemos una grande.

– Aja – y comenzó a buscar en las páginas de uno de los libros.

A Gideon le sorprendió que Robbie decidiera ayudarlo, lo creía solo un sabelotodo y presumido como suele jactarse de sus logros académicos y su habilidad con el violín, en realidad era Pacifica quien le hablaba siempre como si fueran buenos amigos… Aunque no era como si él le hablara mucho, en realidad no lo conocía muy bien.

Pasaron un par de horas, y no había ningún progreso, los amigos se encontraban sentados en la cama, Gideon leyendo un libro que saco del estante y Pacifica bostezando de aburrimiento junto a una pila de libro que saco pero que no les gusto, y de pronto un ruido interrumpió el silencio haciendo que los Robbie y Gideon voltearan a verla.

– Ammm – musitó sonrojada de vergüenza por el ruido de su estómago – Disculpen no he comido nada así que…

– ¿Qué? ¿Ninguno ha comido? – preguntó el joven preocupado.

– No.

– Esperen, le diré a mi madre que les prepare algo.

– No es necesario – dijo Gideon pero Robbie lo ignoro y salió de la habitación.

Así los chicos comieron el almuerzo que les preparo la madre de Robbie, y al terminar llamaron a la casa de Soos para avisar donde se encontraban y que tal vez tardarían en regresar.

La horas pasaron, Robbie seguía estudiando los libros, de vez en movía el dial de la caja y usaba el fonendoscopio anotando números en su libreta, pero nada ocurría, para pasar el tiempo Gideon continuaba ojeando algún libro y Pacifica contaba las fisuras de acoplamiento de las baldosas de ceramica del piso, alcanzó a contar 35 de las que se podían ver, luego empezó a darles nombres una la llamo Merry, otra Phil, otra Summer…

– Oigan – hablo el joven sacando de su lectura y aburrimiento a Gideon y Pacifica respectivamente – Se hizo de noche – y los chicos observaron por la ventana – No creo que pueda abrir la caja hoy, continuaré mañana.

– ¿En verdad? Por favor – apremió la chica.

– Sí, no se preocupen no me rendiré.

– Gracias – respondió Gideon agradecido – Volveremos mañana, pero si llegaras a abrirla y no estamos no la saques de adentro ¿De cuerdo? Los gemelos no se pueden enterar.

– Ehh ¿Así que es sobre los gemelos telepatía? Vaya… si, sé que no se llevan muy bien con ellos – comentó ajustándose los lentes y los chicos permanecieron en silencio – De acuerdo tendré cuidado, no se preocupen .

– Gracias.

Y así los chicos se retiraron confiando la caja fuerte a Robbie y comenzaron a caminar por las calles poco iluminadas. El chico albino había tenido mucho tiempo de pensar, definitivamente no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, había prometido a Pacifica no volver a pelear con Dipper, pero definitivamente no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, intentaría cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su amiga pero era hora de efectuar su plan, por lo que se detuvo.

– Pacifica – habló normalmente – Creo que se me quedaron unas hoja en la casa de Robbie – mintió mostrando los papeles que tenía en la mano – Adelántate, iré a buscarlo ¿de acuerdo? – y retrocedió corriendo ignorando lo que la chica le decía, esta le vio marchar un momento y luego siguió su camino.

Gideon estaba decidido mientras corría, debía actuar para no dejar a ese tipo salirse con la suya.

Al llegar a la mansión, Gideon tocó el timbre y poco después la gran puerta fue abierta por un chico castaño quien al verlo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa pero luego los entrecerró severamente.

– Hola Dipper – saludo el chico en un tono ligero.

– ¿A qué has venido? – inquirió molesto.

– Solo quiero hablar – y una curva se mostró en sus labios.

* * *

 **Nota del autor: Gracias por leer! cesargarciadiaz99, Miracles Kanais, AnikaSukino 5d gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Por cierto si Robbie es algo así como nerd ¿? Ok, el prox cap aparecerán nuestros gemelos! Espero que les haya gustado el cap, saludos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos! AnikaSukino 5d, cesargarciadiaz99, Miracles Kanais, dani11927 Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! :D y grax a todos los que leer, también por una semana cambiare otra vez la imagen del fic que esta imagen me encanto xD**

 **Espero que les guste este cap.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Música de fondo impregnaba el escenario, el retumbar de los tambores dejaba a la audiencia en una gran expectación mientras que el chico se preparaba a lanzar la última daga a la chica frente a él que se encontraba recargada a espaldas de un panel donde las anteriores dagas están clavadas a su alrededor, y entonces el chico hizo su último movimiento y la daga quedo clavada a centímetros sobre la cabeza de su hermana.

Todo el público sorprendido aplaudió y ovacionó de pie. El chico con una sonrisa triunfante camino hacia su hermana y le extendió su mano, ella la tomo y le mostró una dulce sonrisa, y sin soltarse ambos caminaron hacia la orilla del escenario saludando a su público.

Los hermanos en esta ocasión llevaban una vestimenta especial. La chica vestía una chaqueta elegante ligera, ajustada, de color negro y solapa clásica que cerraba en dos botones dorados (al igual que en sus mangas) bajo su pecho hasta la cadera y de allí se abría cayendo atrás más abajo de la rodilla en dos puntas abiertas, debajo de este llevaba un vestido azul índigo de caída muy ligera hasta la pantorrilla pero que se abría en su pierna derecha, y en su cuello un lazo color celeste brillante. También usaba calzas negras y en sus pies botas tacón alto. En su cabello como de costumbre un cintillo pero esta vez del mismo azul que su vestido y encima en un moño su cristal.

El chico vestía una camisa negra, y encima un chaleco elegante azul de solapa clásica, sin mangas, azul índigo y que cerraba con botones dorados. También usaba pantalones y zapatos negros, y en su cuello un lazo en forma de moño color celeste brillante, y encima su cristal. La capa que caía de sus hombros también azul índigo pero mucho más brillante en el que parecía destellar cientos de pequeñas estrellas.

– ¡Damas y caballeros! – exclamó el chico haciendo que la ovación disminuyera para poder escucharlo – ¡Les tenemos un regalo especial a todos ustedes!

Las luces se apagaron, de pronto inicio una música diferente, una al ritmo de Pop-Jazz y luego los reflectores se encendieron mostrando a los gemelos, no se habían soltado las manos y se encontraban de frente, estando en su lugar comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música, haciendo que el público gritara de emoción chico impulsó a su hermana hacia si para poder girar juntos cambiando de lugar , se soltaron las manos y voltearon quedando frente al público, estando de lado se tomaron las manos dando un paso adelante y luego atrás mientras seguían moviendo las caderas, volvieron a estar de frente pero esta vez con su mano unida elevada, y con la mano libre en la cintura de la chica y la de ella en el hombro de su hermano y comenzaron a girar continuando el baile.

Después del espectáculo, los hermanos bajaron a hablar con el púbico como lo hacen en pocas ocasiones. Un grupo de chicas rodearon a Dipper, él era muy popular entre las chicas del pueblo por su aire misterioso, oscuro y por ser bien parecido. A él no le gustaba mucho tratarlas, de hecho lo hacía muy pocas veces para mantener su actuación, y esta ocasión era una de ellas, solo les decía unos cuantos halagos y las chicas gritaban de alegría.

Por su parte Mabel fue rodeada por chicos y personas del pueblo, ella tiene muchos más admiradores que Dipper debido a que parece tan encantadora y amable en sus espectáculos y por supuesto por su hermosura. A diferencia de Dipper si le gusta coquetear y ser admirada. Ella ha recibido muchas cartas de amor de chicos del pueblo y de turistas aunque después de leerlas las tira a la basura, desde que conoció a Gideon sabe que el único chico perfecto para ella es él.

Por un instante Mabel vio de reojo a Dipper en medio de su actuación, él le acomodaba el un mechón de cabello a una chica haciendo que se pusiera toda roja. Mabel conocía muy bien a su hermano esa era su actuación para complacer al público, o cuando encontraba atractiva a una chica como esa pelirroja, pero sabe muy bien que si su hermano está verdaderamente interesado en una chica no le va a coquetear de esa forma. Luego gira otra vez a las personas de su alrededor y ríe encantadoramente continuando también su actuación.

.

Al estar en la mansión, cada uno se fue a sus respectivas estancias y se cambiaron de traje a el cual suelen usar normalmente.

Durante la tarde, en uno de los recibidores Dipper siguió practicando sus lanzamientos de dagas, se paró frente a un tiro al blanco colgado en la pared pero que encima se encontraba la foto de Stan un poco rasgada debido a sus anteriores prácticas, fue cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió apareciendo Mabel, pero él no se giró a verla y continuó con sus lanzamientos. Mabel lo observó un momento, con un semblante serio y luego en silencio camino hasta un sofá individual que se encontraba a poca distancia de su hermano, se dejó caer en el , cruzo las piernas y apoyo su codo en uno de los brazos del sofá, reposando su rostro en su mano mirando la práctica.

– Stan aún no contesta – comentó el chico molesto sin mirarla y usando su poder para traer de vuelta a su mano las dagas que se encontraban clavadas en la foto. Por el maquillaje no se le notaba el enrojecimiento de su nariz por la pelea, y su labio había amanecido mucho mejor –Bueno… ese viejo jamás contesta su celular cuando está de gira… pff a ese tipo no le importa nada.

– Mmm… – expresó sin animo – Oye… Dipper – hablo sin cambiar su semblante – ¿Por qué practicas aquí? ¿Ayer no practicaste tus lanzamientos con Bill?

– Bill… – lanzó un daga – No tengo ánimos de verle la cara – y lanzó otra y siseó – Después seguiré con su castigo… – luego se dirigió a la chica más calmado – Mabel ¿Podrías bajar a ordenarle a ese inútil que se ocupe del quehacer? – se volteó a ver la foto y frunció el ceño – y que cuando termine que regrese al sótano.

Mabel se quedó en silencio un momento, y entonces se levantó suspirando.

– De acuerdo – y caminó hacia la salida – Cierto, yo aún no lo he castigado… - comentó para sí misma y se marchó.

La chica caminó por los pasillos y bajo las escaleras al sótano, era un lugar bastante amplio con una gran mesa de billar en el centro, recuerdos de viajes colgados en las paredes, algunos muebles y en una esquina algunas cajas con artículos de utilería de Stan.

Mabel se paró frente a la única puerta que se encontraba allí. Al abrirla, en aquella habitación oscura pudo ver a la criatura en forma de triángulo sentado en el suelo con unas pequeñas cadenas en sus muñecas que lo mantenían sujeto a la pared, este tenía la mirada perdida con su ojo lloroso, pero al verla dio un sobresalto de temor entonces chica mostró una sonrisa con desprecio y se adentró quedando frente a él.

– Ja que mala suerte tienes Bill – habló sin quitar su sonrisa maliciosa– Lastima que Stan siga en su gira y no te pueda defender…

– Yhhh – gimió de temor. Aquellas palabras cortaban como navajas.

– ¡Tú! – siguió – Te mereces esto por hacer que Gideon tuviera esa mirada – siseó amargamente – Estoy segura que debiste decirle algo…

– ¡No lo hice! ¡No dije nada fuera del plan! – negó efusivamente con voz temblorosa – ¡Tampoco pensaba traicionarlos! Se lo dije a Dipper y… – baja la mirada con tristeza y su único ojo comienza a derramar gruesas lágrimas – Yo no sabía que el portal ya no… – su voz se rompió.

Mabel lo observó un momento, se cruzó de brazos y dio media vuelta dándole la espalda.

– Pff basta Bill, sácate esas cadenas y sal a hacer los quehaceres de la casa – ordenó seriamente, luego lo vio sobre el hombro con amargura– Al terminar regresas aquí inmediatamente ¿Entendido?

– S-si – respondió con temor y aún con lágrimas.

Mabel soltó sus brazos y sin decir nada más caminó fuera de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta. Bill la observó marcharse, luego bajo la mirada para ver sus muñecas que desprendían un brillo por su poder y de esta forma se desprendieron sus cadenas. Comenzó elevarse en el aire y con el semblante decaído se encamino a hacer sus deberes.

Desde hace mucho tiempo la criatura a hecho los trabajos de la casa por lo que ya está acostumbrado, no es que le guste, pero no tiene más opción y ahora… al saber que no podrá a volver a su hogar, al saber que está solo y atrapado se ha resignado a su nueva vida, es la conclusión que llego después de todo lo sucedido aunque por lo mismo continua con su ojo lloroso mientas lava y seca la loza, asea el retrete, barre y sacude las habitaciones, plancha la ropa, termina los carteles para promocionar los espectáculos de los gemelos y por ultimo cocina la comida para la cena (usando un pequeño delantal) , de esta forma paso todo el día, el cielo ya se había oscurecido para cuando termino y se dirigió flotando por los pasillos donde se encontraba Mabel para preguntar si quería que le sirviera la cena, aunque no quería hacerlo, definitivamente la chica estaba preparándole un buen castigo.

Al llegar vio la habitación iluminada con la puerta entre abierta, se acercó allí y pudo observar a Mabel sentada en un sofá individual con las piernas encima del asiento y sus brazos sujetándose las rodillas, tenía una mirada seria y no parecía ver ningún punto en particular.

La criatura pensó que definitivamente la chica debía tramar algo en su contra, ella le da mucho miedo al igual que Dipper, especialmente cuando se la encuentra al no estar trasformado en su apariencia humana. Ahora seguramente estará ideando una manera horrible de como castigarlo por… y entonces, las imágenes de la ausencia del portal y del que es el interés romántico de Mabel se le vino a la mente, en especial aquella mirada de rencor y odio hacia él, pero de inmediato se sacudió lado a lado, en verdad no quería penar en eso en esos momentos.

Bill continuó viendo a Mabel y por el miedo volvio a tiritar, tal vez si ella estuviera de buen humor podría acercársele pero las únicas veces en las que se ve de buen humor son en sus espectáculos (además de cuando habla de Gideon). Continuó pensando en que podría hacer para evitar las horribles represalias de la chica y evitar esa típica mirada maligna como la que le dio en el sótano, y así se le ocurrió una idea, debía intentar algo, lo que sea, ahora que jamas volverá a casa no tiene nada que perder.

Un brillo comenzó a rodear su cuerpo y así se transformó en su apariencia humana, el joven de cabello celeste.

– Mabel – habló el joven del parche en el ojo entrando caminando.

– ¿Ah? Eres tú – expresó fulminándole con la mirada – ¿Ya terminaste con todo?

– S-si – respondío nervioso deteniéndose a una prudente distancia de ella. Bajo la mirada un momento y luego la elevo – Em… ¿Debo servir la cena?

– No – espetó mirando hacia otro lado – Dipper dijo que no quería cenar y yo tampoco, así que ordena todo y vete al sótano, si Dipper te encuentra se enfadara.

– Yhhh – chilló, pero exhaló y luego inhaló como si el aire le falta – Ma-mabel – hablo tembloroso dando un paso – Qu-quiero mostrarte a-algo que, bueno, espero te guste.

– ¿Eh? – expresó de forma amenazante bajando sus pies del sofá.

– S-si – saco valor dentro de sí y comenzó.

El joven se enderezó con sus piernas juntas, carraspeó y se sacó el sombreo.

– ¡Damas y caballeros! Sus ojos verán algo jamás visto – proclamó imitando los diálogos de los espectáculos haciendo que la chica parpadeara sorprendida y lo mirara incrédula.

La criatura se sacó su sombrero, se lo mostró a la chica y toco la punta con su bastón que sostenía en la otra mano y de pronto una energía que parecía tener la apariencia y consistencia de burbujas de jabón salió de este, formó tres esferas con las que las movió en círculo utilizando su bastón mientras volvía a ponerse su sombrero.

– A-ahora querido publico ¿Quién es la chica más linda de Gravity falls? – dijo este dialogo al recordar los halagos que la gente le dice, y luego las esferas se fusionaron formando letras grandes que conformaban el nombre "Mabel"– ¡Así es! – proclamó – ¡Es Mabel! – y con un gran esfuerzo mostró la mejor sonrisa que podía. Las letras se elevaron hasta el techo y de pronto estallaron como fuegos artificiales, cayendo chispas y destellos de distintos colores encima de Mabel.

Al ver esta actuación la chica perdió su anterior expresión por completo, quedó con los ojos bien abiertos como si alguien la hubiera abofeteado y no se dio por enterada; y Bill, al ver que no decía nada quedo como piedra con una línea tensa en sus labios por los nervios y el miedo.

– ¿Por qué hiciste esto? – preguntó curiosa al reaccionar.

– Bueno… – tenía que ocurrírsele una buena excusa – Es que… te veías desanimada , y pensé que estarías igual que yo por lo del portal… y, pues, quise animarte jeje.

La chica volvió a quedar en silencio, pero de pronto dejo escapar una risa descarada.

– Jajaja ¿Pe-pero que acabo de ver? Jajaja – y sostuvo su abdomen por la risa – ¡Bill tu actuación fue patética! no sirves para esto jajaja ¿Qué intentabas? jajaja– y siguió riéndose a carcajadas mientras que Bill solo la veía nerviosamente y ruborizado – Ahh eres un inútil, mejor ya vete de aquí – le hizo un gesto con la mano mientas intentaba aguantarse la risa – Anda, anda, vete y déjanos a Dipper y a mí las actuaciones.

– ¡Sí! – respondió firme en su lugar, y se dio la vuelta para caminar lo más rápido que pudo fuera de la habitación.

Al estar en los pasillos, regresó a su forma normal de triangulo y suspiró cansadamente, al parecer su plan había funcionado y Mabel parecía de buen humor, solo esperaba que la chica ya no lo castigara, al menos no tan duro. Hasta ahora él solo se ha escondido y evitado a los gemelos lo más que podía, tal vez ahora al saber que no tiene escapatoria, no tiene alternativa, debería intentar darles por su lado, aunque eso sería muy difícil en el caso de Dipper…

Mientras, Dipper se encontraba en un recibidor a la luz de la chimenea sentado en un sofá, volviendo a ojear el libro 3 que el día anterior había leído por completo. Y mientras daba vuelta una página escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de la mansión, entonces se levantó y guardó el libro en un cajón de un estante lleno de vajilla fina que se encontraba allí. Salió al pasillo para dirigirse a la puerta de entrada, y al abrirla lo vio, Gideon Pines, el chico que más detesta, el que desde un inicio le escucho desprestigiando su magnífica actuación como los "hermanos telepatía", él que se atreve a tratar mal a su hermana, él que altaneramente se metía en sus conversaciones con Wendy, él que en una ocasión se interpuso cuando apartaba a ese viejo McGucket de su camino, él que lo desafiaba cuando llamaba a este pueblo "basura", él que lo acusa de molestar a Pacifica sin razón, y él que podía estar libremente en cabaña, aquel lugar que él debía entrar aunque… lo último ya no tiene importancia.

– Hola Dipper – saludó el chico albino con un tono que a Dipper le pareció altanero.

– ¿A qué has venido? – inquirió molesto.

– Solo quiero hablar – respondió manteniendo su sonrisa.

* * *

 **Nota del autor: Espero les haya gustado el cap, me siento culpable que los cap no sean tan largos, pero si lo fueran no podria subir uno por semana sorry. Y alguien más notó el Mabill? no? nadie? ok... jaja porcierto, creo que el baile fue inspirado por Bop to the top xD saludos :)**

 **saludos :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos!**

 **AnikaSukino 5d** Sii Me siento una malvada sorry u.u pero en este cap sigue la continuación del encuentro :D, y sip a mi también me encanta ese aura oscuro de Dipper xD **Clover Kagamine:** Gracias por comentar, Lo notaste! Q bien :), sorry no puedo adelantar nada aún. **andyzelda98** *O* tu primer fic de Reverse Falls ¡Genial! Gracias por el comentario. **Miracles Kanais** Sii soy malvada eres la segunda que me lo dice xD sorry pero aquí está la continuación: D también quiero todas las imágenes de portada xD

 **Gracias a todos por leer, espero les guste este cap.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

– ¿Hablar? seguro – soltó con sarcasmo y preguntó altivamente– Ja ¿Quieres otra pelea no?

– No vine a eso Dipper – respondió de manera normal – Solo quiero hablar un momento contigo, es todo – y pudo ver detrás del castaño como se dirigía hacia él una Mabel corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo.

– ¡Gideon! – exclamó con una gran sonrisa deteniéndose al lado de su hermano y chilló de alegría abalanzándosele a su añoro emocionada – ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Oh Gideon! ¡Estás aquí! Me has perdonado ¿verdad? ¡Por eso estas aquí! – Dipper solo la miró molesto y algo extrañado por su repentino cambio de humor.

– ¡Mabel espera! – dijo mientras intentaba zafarse del agarra a su cuello pero la chica le ignoro hasta que vio detenidamente bajo su ojo.

– Gideon – espresó preocupada soltando al chico y continuó – Mirando de cerca… eso… ¿Es un moretón?

– ¿Ah? – y se tocó bajo el ojo – Si, pero prácticamente no se me nota, solo de cerca se me ve más oscuro, la crema que me dio la abuela de Soos me… Ah espera, no quiero hablar de eso – y se dirigió más serio a la chica – Mabel quería hablar contigo antes, es que…

– Dipper! Lastimaste el hermoso rostro de Gideon – le reclamo con los brazos en forma de jarra, pero Dipper le frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

– Mabel – insistió el albino – Tengo que…

– ¿Ah? Si, lo sé – se volvió al chico hablando en tono de niña regañada como suele hacerlo con él a veces – ¿Es por lo que pasó en la cabaña? ¡Gideon! ¡No te enojes por eso! Teníamos que entrar…

– No Mabel, escucha, tengo que hablar con tu hermano – y le miró de reojo, este solo los observaba aún con los brazos cruzados – Pero en privado, así que ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas un momento por favor?

– ¡Por supuesto! – espresó sonriente.

– Pero es enserio, por eso… hagamos un trato.

– ¿Un trato? – preguntó curiosa.

– Debes dejarnos a solas, mmm… que tal si sales de la mansión por unos minutos, y si lo haces, te daré un beso.

– ¡Qué! – exclamaron al unísono los gemelos sorprendidos honestamente, hasta Dipper de la impresión soltó los brazos.

– Sí, un beso, pero no ahora, me refiero en tu cumpleaños, es la próxima semana ¿Verdad? Así que hagamos este trato, déjame a solas con Dipper y sin espiar, y te daré un beso.

–¡Kyaaaa! ¡Si Gideon! ¡No espiaré! – exclamó girando de alegría luego se detuvo juntando sus manos viendo con sonrojo al chico – Entonces, para mi cumpleaños me darás un beso, en los labios – remarcó.

– Eh – se tensó su lugar – Sí – asintió algo inseguro.

– Oye Mabel – espetó Dipper a su hermana realmente enfadada.

– ¡Dipper! no te pongas celoso de acuerdo – y se le acercó colgándosele de un brazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

– ¡Ahh no seas tonta! – se quejó apartándose de ella visiblemente apenado ubriendose la mejilla.

– Ahora iré donde Candy y Grenda a contarles – comentó a ambos por turnos – ¡Nos vemos! – y se adelantó corriendo alejándose del lugar alegremente.

Cuando la chica ya se encontraba bastante lejos, su hermano habló:

– Oye, no sabes en que te has metido, Mabel se enfurecerá cuando se dé cuenta que la has engañado.

– ¿Ah? Yo voy a cumplir mi palabra Dipper – le aclaró firmemente.

El nombrado entrecierra los ojos con odio puro y luego da media vuelta dándole la espalda.

– Pasa – dijo fríamente sin mirarlo y se adentra.

Así es como Gideon entra a la mansión encaminado por Dipper, mientras avanza observa los cuadros en las paredes, pero no es lo que en verdad busca, inspecciona su alrededor en busca de algún rastro de Bill, pero no lo ve aunque supone que debe estar cerca. El castaño entra a una estancia, la misma donde antes se encontraba, y su invitado le sigue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

– Bien – espetó mientras caminaba al centro del lugar y se detuvo volteándose para encararlo –Habla de una vez, que es lo que quieres.

El albino no responde ya que le llamo la atención la foto maltratada de Stanley Gleeful encima del tiro al blanco colgado en la pared. Pero decide no darle importancia y pone atención a su rival.

– Antes que todo ¿Dónde está Bill? ¿Está por aquí? – inquiere seriamente.

– ¿Ese inútil? está encerrado en el sótano – Gideon abre los ojos sorprendido por un momento y Dipper continua – Di de una vez que es lo que quieres.

– Quiero que me regreses el diario 3 – declaró con decisión y seriamente.

– Ahh el diario 3 – bufó – Ja ¿Para eso has venido?

– Así es, devuélvemelo – respondió sin inmutarse.

– Pues lamento decirte que ahora es mío, y de cualquier forma – comenzó a caminar rodeando al chico – Este diario lo escribió mi tío abuelo ¿lo sabias?

– Me lo suponía, pero se encontraba en la propiedad de mi tío, si me encuentro con el autor, lo devolveré, si aún está vivo claro.

– ¿Ahh? – gruñó deteniéndose – ¡No te pases de listo! – siseó enfurecido extendiendo su brazo y en cuestión de segundos una energía celeste rodeo su mano y fue dirigida hacia su oponente igual como cuando Mabel lo hizo levitar en el subterráneo. Gideon subió las manos para protegerse por instinto pero la energía azul se detuvo a centímetros de su cuerpo, a la altura de sus brazos, por un instante pareció destellar un brillo color dorado.

– ¿Eh? – exclamó Dipper extrañado.

– ¿Ah? – también exclamó Gideon al ver que la energía se detuvo delante de él sin avanzar más, entonces su rival deshizo su ataque bajando su brazo, parecía desconcertado – Vaya… – continuó más calmado bajando su pose de defensa – Mi teoría era cierta – siguió con confianza haciendo que su oponente lo viera con atención – El diario lo decía, la orgonite debió cambiar el tipo de energía de tu poder por lo que la repele o algo así, bueno… no es un campo de fuerza pero con esto no me podrás hacer levitar ni nada, Dipper.

– Pff debí ir a buscar esa cosa… – comentó para sí – Pero no importa – siguió restándole importancia al asunto – De cualquier forma no pienso darte el diario.

– Hagamos un trato – y entonces sacó unos papeles que tenía oculto bajo su poleron.

– ¿Eh?

– Aquí tengo los planos de cómo se desmanteló el portal.

– ¿Qué? – exclamó sorprendido.

– Te los daré a cambio del diario – propuso.

– Ya veo… – expresó comprendiendo – Fuiste donde el viejo McGucket ¿no? Suponía que ese loco tenía algo que ver en la destrucción del portal…

– Aquí están todos los papeles que habla de la desmantelacion, así que ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? –

Se hizo una pausa helada entre ellos, mirándose mutuamente como intentando leer la expresión del otro.

– Bien… – respondió finalmente – Me ahorraste tener que lidiar con esa basura.

– ¡No lo llames así!

– ¿O qué?

Siguieron en silencio mirándose con odio hasta que Dipper elevo una mano, usó el poder de su cristal abriendo el cajón del mueble y elevó el diario 3 hasta tomarlo en sus manos.

– Esta cosa ya la estudie por completo. Tienes suerte, cualquier información del portal me es útil.

– Hagamos el intercambio.

Estando de frente, comenzaron a avanzar unos pasos, al estar cerca extendieron el diario y los papeles respectivamente, y con la otra mano agarraron el intercambio que deseaban.

Una vez tenido el diario, Gideon pasó de largo a su rival caminando hacia la puerta.

– No tienes que encaminarme – comentó volteándose – Conozco la salida – y salió de la gran habitación iluminada por la chimenea, Dipper no le respondió, solo siguió inspeccionando los papeles.

Una vez fuera de la mansión, el chico albino exhaló de alivio, y entonces comenzó a correr lejos de aquel horrible lugar con una sonrisa en los labios; su plan había funcionado, él no quería que Dipper se saliera con la suya, debía recuperar algo, su diario quien lo acompañó todo el verano.

En verdad quería evitar un enfrentamiento, además se lo había prometido a Pacifica y no quería causarle más problemas al tío Bud ni ha Soos, por lo que para recuperar el diario no tenía más opción que intentar hacer un intercambio, no estaba seguro si funcionaria pero debía intentarlo, y resultó al igual que su teoría acerca de la orgonite, para su suerte un solo fragmento influye en la energía del cristal de Dipper, se sentía aliviado por eso, le preocupaba que solo un fragmento no bastara. En verdad estaba cansado de todas las veces que "Los Hermanos Telepatía "(en especial el hermano) utilizaban su poder para hacerlo flotar en el aire, y él sin poder hacer nada; aun se preguntaba cómo podía mantener engañada prácticamente a todo el pueblo (salvo algunas excepciones) con sus actuaciones…

El chico albino detuvo su acelerar por las calles del pueblo al momento de llegar a una plaza en donde se encontraba el arbusto donde había escondido unos papeles. Se acercó a este y se agachó para sacarlos algo cansado por su corrida y luego se irguió, en sus manos tenia los papeles donde se detallaba la creación de la ruptura, obviamente no le iba a dar esa información tan importante a Dipper. Entonces ocultó las hojas bajo su poleron y continuó su camino pero esta vez a paso más lento.

– Uff – se quejó – Lo único que se me ocurrió para que Mabel no interviniera fue lo del beso… – se lamentó para sí mismo – Ahh – se quejó con frustración viendo hacia el cielo nocturno.

Se detuvo un momento pensativo, contemplando las estrellas tintineantes en lo alto y más serio comentó:

– Mmm debería darle un fragmento a Mcgucket por si los gemelos lo molestan por más información… aunque ya le dimos los fragmentos restante al tío Bud y a Soos… deberé de hablar de esto con Pacifica – y siguió su andar con un rostro resignado – Definitivamenteme me regañará por esto.

Mientras, en la mansión Gleeful, Dipper se había sentado en un sofá para revisar los papeles mejor. Al examinarlos lo suficiente se encaminó hacia el sótano, abrió la puerta de allí y pudo ver la criatura quien estaba sujeto con las cadenas a la habitación oscura.

– ¡Di-dipper! – exclamó la criatura con terror y sorpresa al ver al chico en el umbral que lo veía con esa mirada maligna que le caracterizaba – Yo-yo hice todos los quehacer y -y me volví a encadenar…

– ¡Cállate y mira esto! – y les lanzó los papeles, cada hoja se dispersó cayendo cerca y sobre la criatura.

Una de las hojas cayó en frente de él haciendo que enseguida cambiara su expresión a sorpresa. – Estos papeles hablan de la desmantelizacion del portal – continuó el castaño.

– ¿Eh?

– Revísalas y dime si son ciertas – ordenó y camino hacia el interruptor encendiendo las luces, luego se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

– Dime – continuó seriamente sin mirarlo – Ya me habías dicho que construir otro portal es imposible pero, si tuvieras más información como esta….

Estas palabras en verdad sorprendieron a la criatura quien tenía una de las hojas en sus manos. Guardó silencio un momento y contrajo su rostro con dolor y pesar.

– N-o, no lo creo, Stanford – torció el gesto a nombrar a su antiguo amigo – él, nosotros en conjunto creamos el portal, pero construirlo… eso le tardo años y no lo hizo solo así que…

– Es imposible – reafirmó el chico –Bien, aun así tal vez haga una visita al viejo loco, aunque no creo que sirva – y caminó hasta el umbral - Es un misterio como Gideon y Pacifica le sacaron información… - y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Al marcharse, Bill bajo la vista al papel que sujetaba; él se había resignado a todo y ahora… al ver los papeles, el sentimiento de desolación regresó, y así su ojo se volvió cristalino mientras se sacaba las cadenas y recogía todos los papeles.

La criatura pasó horas estudiando las hojas, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que algo no cuadraba, parecía como si faltaran más información… porque si sus cálculos eran correctos, toda la inestabilidad debió dar como resultado…

– Una ruptura… – musitó atónito ante esta posibilidad.

* * *

 **Nota del autor: Así es, Gideon no contaba con la astucia de Bill xD ok gracias por leer el cap, debo advertir que la prox semana es la horrible semana donde tengo más trabajo pero intentare subirlo, sino seria la prox de la prox, saludos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota del autor al final del cap.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

– Auch todavía me duele… – se quejó Gideon mientras se frotaba las mejillas que fueron apretadas dolorosamente, después de que su amiga encontrara el diario 3 y le tuviera que contar todo lo sucedido.

– ¡Te lo mereces! Lo que hiciste fue… ¡aghr! – gruñó haciendo un gesto enfocativo, Gideon creyó conveniente guardar silencio.

Los Amigos Misterio caminaban por la acera en aquella mañana despejada en dirección a la casa de Robbie. Gideon vestía su chaqueta habitual y playera naranja cargando en su hombro una mochila que contenía su diario, y Pacifica vestía una chaqueta rosa de brazos y bordes blancos y playera celeste. Ellos se habían puesto de acuerdo en ir primero donde el joven, y después le harían una visita a McGucket, al platicarle todo a Soos el insistió en darles su fragmento de orgonite para el anciano, los amigos no estaban muy convencidos pero al final aceptaron, también Soos les dijo que se encargaría de decirle al tío Bud que lo visitarían a la tarde.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa y después de saludar a la madre de Robbie subieron a la habitación y Gideon golpeó la puerta.

– ¡Robbie! – llamó.

– ¿Eh? ¡Ya-ya voy! – se escuchó desde el otro lado, y luego la puerta se abrió – Hey Gideon, Paz-Paz-Pacifica – habló con dificultad.

– ¡Robbie! ¡Te ves horrible! – exclamó la amiga – ¿Estuviste despierto toda la noche?

– ¿Eh? Ah sí pero vengan, pasen – dijo el joven con unas ojeras bajo los ojos, despeinado, la misma ropa de ayer y con una voz casi apagado por el agotamiento mental; y ambos chicos entraron cerrando la puerta.

– Robbie, no era necesario que trabajaras toda la noche – comentó Gideon en tono de preocupación

– Cierto – expresó igualmente su amiga.

– Oigan, aunque me hubiera ido a la cama no hubiera podido dormir sin antes abrir esta cosa, y miren – exclamó esto último girando la caja fuerte hacia los chicos.

– ¡Wooo! – exclamaron al ver la caja abierta, pero su asombro fue por lo que había en su interior.

– Sii – hablo en un tono presumido – jeje tuve que girar y girar el dial, escuchar el clic de cuando se engancha la rueda del área de contacto y hacer los gráficos de posición inicial a su eje y punto de contacto izquierdo y derecho, después buscar puntos de los gráficos donde los números convergían y que serían los números de la combinación... – y hace una pausa bostezando cansadamente – Luego tuve que descubrir el orden de la secuencia y…

Los chicos simplemente ignoraban al joven debido a la impresión del objeto que se encontraba al interior de la caja, no despejaban su vista de aquello, era una bola de cristal sujeta de una pequeña base, sobre una base más grande que cubría el piso de la caja y aseguraba el objeto, y lo más asombroso era lo que había en el interior del cristal, parecía una energía oscura con movimientos suaves y brillos parecidos a estrellas que ondulaban en tintineos, como una pequeña galaxia contenida.

Al terminar su explicación, Robbie saca con cuidado el objeto de la caja y se les acerca a los chicos, haciendo que estos observaran aquella bola de cristal con honesto asombro.

– Increíble – musito Pacifica.

– Sí – se limitó Gideon.

– Pero oigan ¿Ustedes saben que es esta cosa?

Los amigos miraron un momento al joven y luego entre ellos.

– Sí pero, pero – expresó el chico albino.

– No pueden decirme, lo sé – comentó cansado y se dejó caer en la cama.

– Lo sentimos – expresó la chica con pena.

– De cualquier forma… – y se acomodó los lentes – Me deben una.

– ¡Sí! – afirmaron al unísono.

– Mmm pronto será el aniversario de dos semanas con mi querida Tambry, sii ella es tan dulce, tierna, sofisticada, su habilidad para socializar con los demás es increíble y…

Así siguió Robbie ensimismado hasta que fue interrumpido por Pacifica.

– ¡Ok! entonces te ayudaremos con tu regalo para Tambry, alguna sorpresa para ella o algo… ¡Déjamelo a mí! – exclamó con determinación y golpeando su pecho con el puño.

– ¡Genial! – comentó Robbie con una sonrisa y luego volvió a bostezar – Pero también… cuando puedan díganme que es esa cosa que es bien extraña, no he visto nada parecido en ninguna parte…

– ¡Claro! lo prometemos – expresó Gideon, tomó la ruptura que le ofrecía el joven, y con cuidado lo guardó en su mochila.

Después de despedirse y agradecer de nuevo, los amigos misterios salieron de la casa.

– Debemos guardar la ruptura en un lugar seguro – aseguró Gideon seriamente mientras caminaban.

– Sí – asintió su amiga también seriamente – ¿Pero en dónde? ¿Crees que la casa de Soos es segura?

– No lo sé… – y se detuvo – Pacifica, antes de visitar a McGucket mejor vayamos a la cabaña a pensar en un lugar donde esconder la ruptura.

– Ok.

Mientras en la mansión Gleeful, Bill se había levantado muy temprano para preparar todo para el desayuno y evitar encontrarse con los gemelos, al terminar regresó al sótano a esperar, ya que después debería volver a salir a seguir con las tareas pero en verdad no quería encontrarse a Dipper aún. Después de un par de horas mientras seguía en el sótano sentado con las cadenas y sujetando los papeles sintió que alguien bajaba las escaleras, presentía de quien se trataba, y de pronto la puerta se abrió mostrando la figura del mayor usando su traje celeste brillante típico.

– Di-Dipper… – apresuró nerviosamente.

– ¿Revisaste los papeles? – inquirió con seriedad.

– S-si, los revisé y… bueno…

– Habla – ordenó.

La criatura pareció pensativo un momento, luego se sacó las cadenas, acomodo los papeles a su lado y se elevó a la altura del rostro del castaño.

– Di-Dipper – continuó notoriamente nervioso y con la mirada baja – Creo que falta algo en estos papeles…

– ¿Qué?

– Lo que está escrito en los papeles es real, pero ahí falta algo… según esto, bueno… falta una pieza muy importante del portal – apresuró – Creo que puede serte de utilidad.

– ¿Una pieza?

– Si si una pieza que… que, transmite energía, creo que te puede servir.

– Mmm ¿Energía? ¿Y qué forma tiene?

– Em es como… – e intenta explicarlo con las manos – Como una placa así de este tamaño – y abrió sus brazos, Dipper lo miraba atentamente.

– Gideon – comentó con frialdad – Debe tener esa pieza… claro, por eso me dio estos papeles que no hablan de ella, Ja ¡Quien rayos se cree ese tipo! – siseó – Debe tener escondida la pieza. Bien, ¡Bill! ¡Quiero que lo espíes de nuevo a él y a Pacifica y que encuentres la pieza! – ordenó – Esta vez, sin el campo de fuerza podrás entrar a la cabaña, aunque no podrás atacarlo Gideon tiene esa cosa, la orgonite.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Él la tiene? – esto llenó de miedo a la criatura, ahora definitivamente debía continuar si quería obtener la ruptura, su última oportunidad, su última esperanza, y continuó – ¡Sí! ¡Descubriré donde ocultan la pieza! – proclamó – Em, pero… necesitaré algo….

– Ahh – gruñó molesto haciendo que la criatura temblara.

– Ne-necesito ¡Un disfraz!

– ¿Un disfraz?

– Si es que, como Gideon ya no confía en mí – dijo con remordimiento – Necesitaré un disfraz, por si me descubren.

– Eso es una estupidez.

– Pero si me ven no poder saber dónde tienen la pieza, puede que me ataquen si tienen esa cosa…

– Como sea – gira sobre sus talones con paso firme – Busca en la utilería de Stan – en el umbral se giró a verlo amenazante – Y más te vale regresar con la información.

– Si Dipper, entonces – flotó hasta estar frente al nombrado y elevó su pequeño brazo derecho – Es un trato.

– ¿Eh? – lo miró confundido, la última vez que la criatura le tendió la mano fue para cerrar el trato de que se ayudarían para encontrar el portal (y por supuesto el servirle a cambio de que no lo lastimaran no fue necesario un apretón de manos)

– Sellemos este trato ¿D-de acuerdo? – continuó nerviosamente y pareciera que sudara frio – No quiero que volvamos a tener problemas o malentendidos así que el intercambio por el disfraz sellémoslo así – suplica – Por favor.

Dipper no le respondió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

– Por favor Dipper, así este… así lo hacemos en mi dimensión ¡Con Stanford siempre sellábamos nuestros tratos así! – esto hizo que el castaño se detuviera a mitad de la escalera.

– No molestes – le fulminó girándose a la criatura.

– Por favor, así es en mi dimensión – le suplicó otra vez con la mirada y volvió a acercase al chico, este solo miro sin expresión – ¡Esta vez no te decepcionaré! – Dipper siguió viéndolo sin decir nada hasta que de pronto elevó su mano haciendo que el rostro de Bill se iluminara de alegría. La verdad Dipper solo lo hizo porque la criatura le estaba aburriendo y tenía pensado darle un buen puñetazo después del apretón – ¡Es un trato! ¡Me das un disfraz y encontraré lo que falta! – exclamó Bill emocionado al tiempo que acercaba su mano a la del chico.

Todo ocurrió en unos segundos, al momento de darse el apretón de manos el chico comenzó a sentirse mal, sabía que algo malo ocurría y luego la mano de Bill que no había soltado jalo el alma del chico fuera de su cuerpo y a la vez su alma entró al cuerpo del humano. El chico telépata estando fuera de su cuerpo, flotando en el aire vio todo incrédulo, parecía irreal ver su cuerpo tirado en los escalones, no comprendía lo que pasaba y entonces su cuerpo abrió los ojos.

– Pu-pude hacerlo jeje – habló con dificultad y con asombro pero mostrando una sonrisa en los labios.

– ¡Bill! – gritó el alma de Dipper enfurecido – ¿Qué rayos hiciste maldito? – e intentó atraparlo pero lo atravesó

– Dipper – habló Bill mientras intentaba ponerse de pie en su nuevo cuerpo – Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo.

– ¡Maldito bastardo! – bramó – ¡Regrésame tu cuerpo!

\- Yhhh – chilló el nuevo cuerpo de Dipper, definitivamente a Bill le aterraba ver a Dipper enfurecido de esa forma no podía evitar el angustiarse, pero apretó los ojos con fuerza y sacó coraje – ¡N-no puedo! ¡Debo encontrar la ruptura y regresar a mi hogar!

– ¿Ruptura?

– Mira – y apuntó a su verdadero cuerpo que estaba tirado en los último escalones – Puedes usar mi cuerpo mientras tanto.

– ¡Tú maldito! ¡Me la vas a pagar! ¡Mabel y yo acabaremos contigo! – y al ver que no tiene más alternativa decidió entrar al cuerpo de la criatura y así poder comunicarse con su hermana.

Al hacer esto, de pronto el ojo del cuerpo de Bill se abrió.

– Lo siento – expresó con nerviosismo el cuerpo de Dipper. Cerrando los ojos levantó su brazo en dirección a su antiguo cuerpo y el cristal de su cuello empezó a brillar lanzando una pequeña energía.

– Ahhh – gritó el cuerpo de Bill que por el impacto cayó hacia atrás inconsciente.

El cuerpo de Dipper cerró violentamente la quijada al sentir como una descarga eléctrica al utilizar el poder del cristal, aunque no era su cuerpo la energía aun le afectaba un poco, aunque no tanto como a su cuerpo al verlo tirado en el piso.

– Ah bien – exhaló aire. Bajo las escaleras, tomó su antiguo cuerpo y lo dejo al interior de la habitación, luego cerró la puerta y se encamino fuera del sótano.

No había marcha atrás, debía hacerlo en especial ahora que sabe que esa cosa lo tiene Gideon, y definitivamente la razón más importante no podía dejar que Dipper interviniera, no podía arriesgarse a perder la ruptura. Ahora debía encontrarla, encontrar a los amigos misterio y suplicar, aunque si eso no funciona no tendría más opción que usar todo lo que tiene.

– Cierto… – comentó para sí estando ya fuera de la mansión frente a la puerta – Tal vez deba suplicarle a Pacifica primero.

Y con todas sus fuerzas, intentando no tropezar ya que dominar el cuerpo del chico se le hacía difícil, comenzó a correr.

– ¡Hey! ¡Dipper! – llamó Mabel buscando a su hermano por la mansión – Mmm… ¿Dónde estará? – se preguntó, no lo ha visto en toda la mañana, entonces decidió bajar al sótano, pensó que tal vez pudiera estar con Bill.

Bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta, allí vio a Bill recostado en el piso inconsciente, seguramente Dipper estaba de mal humor pensó. Vio a su alrededor y su hermano no se encontraba por lo que se disponía a marcharse pero al ver a Bill tirado se detuvo, lo observó un momento meditando, luego tomó a la criatura en sus manos y salió del sótano. Entró a una de las estancias y depositó a la criatura inconsciente en uno de los sofás, luego caminó a la ventana, corrió la cortina y la abrió haciendo que el aire fresco entrará a la habitación.

– Mmm… y Dipper donde estará – se quejó – Ahh ¿Y si fue donde mi Gideon? ¡O peor! ¡¿Y si fue donde esa zorra de Pacifica?! – y apretó su puño con odio – Pff.

Y así una Mabel molesta salió rápidamente de la mansión para buscar a su hermano.

* * *

 **Nota del autor: Aahhh como sufrí con este cap! Tengo la historia en mi cabeza pero me quedo en blanco frente al computador ToT Ahh estos bloqueos, ok muchas gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios :D no tengo mucho tiempo para responder personalmente sorry, en el prox cap responderé, gracias por seguir este fic, Saludos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos! Creo que mi bloqueo a terminado, y siiii este cap salio como quería! ahora a sus maravillosos mensajes.**

 **L Gleeful North:** Creo que es algo tarde pero gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra que te guste :), **Clover Kagamine:** Gracias, a mi me gustan varias ship pero cambian en los distintos AU por ejemplo amo el Dipcifica en Reverse Falls pero no mucho en Gravity Falls jaja xD **bluewing:** Gracias por tu comenario! este fic lo tenia pensado como estilo shounen con momentos shoujo (se entiende ¿?) próximamente se acerca momentos así *suspenso* **AnikaSukino:** Gracias sii esto de los bloqueos es horrible! (castigo por mi maldad ¿?) Y así es Dipper esa en el cuerpo de Bill, aquí Bill si poseía su cuerpo por lo que al estar vacio el alma de Dipper entro en él :) **Portgas D Trace:** Muchas racias por tu apoyo, yo comencé a amar reverse falls racias a los fanart xD espero que te guste este nuevo cap :) **Miracles Kanais:** Rev!Bipper no podía faltar xD si a mi también me costo imaginarme a Tambry jaja Bill en verdad está muy desesperado, gracias por decir que hago un buen trabajo *ojos llorosos*.

 **Espero les gusten este captipulo, gracias por leer.**

 **Capítulo 12**

Comenzaba acostumbrarse a estar en el cuerpo del chico, seguía corriendo por las calles pero la capa que colgaba de su espalda le incomodaba por lo que se detuvo mientras jadeaba por el cansancio y se la desprendió de los hombros tirándola al suelo; al hacerlo se percató del cristal que tenía en el cuello, aquella horrible arma que era capaz de destruirlo, lo tocó con sus dedos pero no sintió nada ya que estaba inactiva, y recordó el malestar que le provocó cuando atacó a Dipper en la escalera. De pronto un escalofríos recorrió todo su cuerpo al recordar lo enfurecido que estaba el castaño, entonces el pensamiento de deshacerse del cristal cruzó a la mente.

Bajó la mirada pensativo, le convendría deshacerse del cristal pero si intentara destruirlo… ¿saldría alguna energía que le afectara? pensó, Ladeó la cabeza pensando que se preocuparía de eso después, ahora debía buscar la ruptura, y enseguida continuó con su paso dirigiéndose a la cabaña, el lugar donde probablemente encontraría a Pacifica.

Se adentró en el bosque, y a lo lejos vio la cabaña, se acercó más y se escondió detrás de un árbol cercano a aquel lugar, desde su escondite lo contempló nerviosamente pero parecía que no se encontraba nadie allí adentro, luego vio a los alrededores por si había alguien cerca y del otro extremo de la cabaña divisó a la chica rubia corriendo hacia su dirección, esto lo asustó y se agachó rápidamente, pero al volver la vista se dio cuenta que en realidad la chica corría hacia la cabaña y la vio entrar.

.

Mientras, en la mansión, el cuerpo de la criatura que estaba recostado en un sofá comenzó abrir su ojo lentamente.

− ¿Eh? ¿Qué- qué ocurrió? – musitó débilmente. Levantó su mano lentamente frente a su rostro y observó una pequeña extremidad de color negra.

− ¡¿QUE?! – gritó levantándose – ¡Bill! – espetó enfurecido y lleno de odio elevándose en el aire – ¡Bill maldito!

Aún furioso salió de la habitación pero no vio a nadie.

− ¡Mabel! – llamó y recorrió los pasillos pero tampoco la veía – Maldición, más le vale que no le haya hecho algo, ¡bastardo!

Finalmente salió de la mansión pensando en que seguramente la criatura haya ido a buscar la "pieza", por lo que debió haber se ido a la cabaña de los Pines; se dispuso a dirigirse allá pero se detuvo al sentirse un poco mareado, el estar en el cuerpo de Bill lo estaba afectando, entonces recordó que la criatura había mencionado una "ruptura" en vez de "pieza", por lo que entrecerró su ojo y empuñó su mano lleno de una rabia pura al saberse engañado tan fácilmente; por lo que comenzó a avanzar flotando en el aire lo más rápido que podía a su destino sin importar que le vieran todas las personas con la que se topaba en el camino.

.

Bill pensó que era una suerte encontrar a la chica y que no estuviera Gideon cerca, por lo que se irguió y exhaló aire, estuvo así poco más de tres minutos hasta que estuvo listo y luego expresó aun con nerviosismo:

− ¡Aquí voy!

Y avanzó precavidamente en dirección a la puerta, pero de pronto una gallina de plumaje blanco se le acercó y comienza a cacarear fuertemente.

− Chu chu ¡Fuera! – susurró y corrió hasta la puerta pero justo en el momento en que llegó al umbral, la puerta se abre sorpresivamente.

− ¡Ahhh!

− ¡Ahhh!

− Ah ¡Dipper!, ¡Dios!, ¡Me asustaste! – le reclamó alterada.

− Ah emm – solo expresó también recuperándose del susto.

− Qué… – cambió su semblante seriamente – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – inquirió visiblemente nerviosa.

− Pa-Pacifica… yo… bueno… debo, hablar… contigo – y se adentró a la cabaña rápidamente pasándola de largo.

− ¡Oye!

La criatura la ignoró y observó el lugar.

− Gideon no está ¿Cierto?

− No, no está – Pacifica se sintió un poco aliviada de alejarse de su amigo para ir al baño, definitivamente no iba a permitir que esos dos se encontraran – ¿Acaso quieres pelear de nuevo con él? ¡Pues si quieres pelea tendrás que hacerlo conmigo entonces! – y observó a ambos lados buscando algo hasta que lo vio en el velador del recibidor, fue corriendo a buscarlo y volvió a girarse para encarar al chico.

Bill quedó confundido, en especial por ver a Pacifica apuntándole con al parecer una pistola de gancho con un garfio triple en el extremo, pero luego recordó la pelea que observó en el subterráneo de la cabaña, seguramente la chica se refería a eso con lo de "pelear".

– No no no no – respondió rápidamente moviendo la cabeza – ¡Yo no vine a pelear con Gideon!

− Bien, pues entonces vete – continuó y bajo el arma – No quiero que estés aquí Dipper ¿Acaso se te olvido lo que te dije la otra vez?

− ¿Eh? – expresó al no saber de qué hablaba.

Pacifica observó un momento al chico, pudo notar que se veía diferente, lo veía en sus ojos, aquella frialdad y esa postura altiva siempre solía mostrar ya no estaba, parecía como si fuera otro, esto le pareció muy extraño pero luego siguió:

− ¡Te lo dije! ¡Y aun así lastimaste al tío Bud! – reclamó con impotencia − ¡Pero no dejaré que pase de nuevo! ¡No dejaré que lastimes ni a mi tío ni a Gideon! – le aseguró con brillo de decisión en sus ojos.

La criatura solo la miró sorprendido, y de pronto su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y lágrimas gruesas se desbordaron de sus ojos.

− ¿Pero qué rayos…? – exclamó incrédula al ver la escena que veía.

− Bhaaaaa – lloró la criatura y cayó de rodillas – ¡Lo siento! ¡lo siento! ¡lo siento! pero necesito ¡Necesito la ruptura!

− ¿Qué? – musitó con cara de espanto – ¿Co-como sabes…?

− ¡La-la necesito! – clamó hipeando y luego observó a la chica desde su posición aún con lágrimas – ¡Te daré cualquier cosa! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Ah cierto! ¿Quieres este cristal? ¡Te lo doy! – y se sacó el cristal del cuello extendiéndoselo.

− ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo Dipper?! ¿Por qué? – la chica no daba crédito a lo que veía.

− Por favor ¡Por favor Pacifica!

− Pero…

− ¡GIDEON! – se escuchó un grito alegre proveniente de afuera.

− ¡¿Es Mabel?! ¿También está aquí? – se apresuró nerviosa y se volteó a la puerta.

− ¡Espera! – se levantó del suelo y la detuvo del brazo pero en ese momento un destello dorado apareció por un segundo, haciendo que Bill le hiciera el quite de inmediato.

− ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó confundida.

− Espera, ¿Tú tienes esa cosa? Creí que era Gideon quien la tenía.

− Tenemos fragmentos.

− ¿Qué? – exclamó confundido.

– No importa – y corrió saliendo al exterior.

– ¡No! ¡Espera! – y también corrió volviéndose a poner el cristal en el cuello.

Al salir, ambos pudieron ver a lo lejos dentro del bosque a la chica de cabello castaño al lado del chico albino colgándosele del brazo.

– ¡Gideon! – gritó Pacifica a su amigo corriendo hacia ellos, preocupada por la posibilidad de que Mabel haya encontrado el escondite que encontraron para la ruptura.

– ¡Tú! – siseó Mabel al ver a la chica y sin soltar a Gideon, luego vio a su hermano que también se acercaba – ¿Pero qué? ¡¿Ah que le estabas haciendo a mi hermano?!

– ¿Ah? – expresó deteniéndose cerca de ellos al igual que el castaño.

– ¡Y tu Dipper! ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada? ¿Viniste a ver a esta tipa?

– ¡Hey!

– ¡Pacifica! – gritó Gdeon también molesto – ¿Este tipo estaba contigo? ¡Aléjate de él! ¡Es muy peligroso!

– Ya lo sé, pero llegó a la cabaña y… – habló deteniéndose al recordar el comportamiento tan extraño del chico telepata.

– ¡Dipper! ¡Aléjate de ella!

Bill solo se tensó en su lugar sin decir nada, de hecho ni siquiera podía verle a los ojos.

– Oh Gideon… te ves tan lindo cuando te enojas – comentó Mabel sonriendo dulcemente.

– Mabel – continuó Gideon aún enfadado pero también visiblemente nervioso por estar cerca del escondite – Oye, mejor vayamos dentro de la cabaña, hablemos allí ¿De acuerdo?

– ¿eh? Ok.

– Dipper, tu igual, mejor hablemos adentro – habló seriamente, definitivamente tenía que alejar a los gemelos de aquel lugar.

Y así Gideon junto con Mabel comenzaron a caminar, Bill los vio avanzar con un rostro enigmático hasta que pudo reaccionar.

– ¡Mabel espera! – y ambos se detuvieron.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Gideon… él… él ¡Tiene la ruptura!

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó angustiado el chico albino – ¿Co-como lo sabes? ¡¿Pacifica se lo dijiste?!

– ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Dipper como sabes de la ruptura?

– ¿Cual ruptura? ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Mabel curiosa soltándose del brazo del chico.

– Mabel – continuó Bill rápidamente – ¡La ruptura es el resultado de la desmantelacion del portal! ¡Con la ruptura podría abrirse una grieta interdimencional!

– ¿E-enserio? – musitó con los ojos bien abiertos – ¿Ustedes la tienen? ¿Gideon?

– ¡Espera, ustedes no entienden! – se apresuró el nombrado – ¡Los papeles de McGucket decían que el portal era un peligro para el mundo! por eso tuvo que destruirla, y la ruptura, si esa cosa se rompe ¡Estaremos en peligro!

Bill se asombró un poco por el conocimiento de Gideon, no esperaba que supiera eso.

– ¡No importa! – gritó Bill casi con desesperación, reacción que hizo extrañar mucho a la chica telepata y a Gideon – ¡Mabel, hay que encontrar la ruptura!

– ¡Sí!

– ¿Cómo pueden ser así? – les reclamó Pacifica – ¿Acaso el mundo no les importa?

– ¡Tú cállate! – le espetó furiosa – ¡Y di donde está la ruptura!

– ¡Nunca se los diremos! – continuó la chica.

Mientras, Bill observaba los alrededores del bosque inspeccionando, reconocía el lugar de todas las veces que había espiado a los amigos misterio siguiendo las órdenes de los gemelos. Y entonces pudo recordar lo que se encontraba cerca.

– ¡El búnker! – expresó en alto haciendo que Gideon y Pacifica lo miraran espantados – ¡Mabel, la ruptura debieron esconderla allí! – y corrió hacia aquel lugar.

– ¡Espera, Dipper! – gritó Gideon y junto a las chicas corrieron también a ese lugar.

Bill corrió con todas su fuerzas y vio el agujero bajo el árbol que conducía al bunker subterráneo mostrando una sonrisa de alegría y esperanza al verlo.

– ¡Gideon! ¿Por qué no lo cerraste? – inquirió Pacifica angustiada.

– Ahh iba traerte para mostrarte el escondite que encontré – y por un momento pensó que fue una suerte haberlo escondido de lo contrario ahora mismo hubiera estado en su mochila – ¡Hey espera Dipper! – gritó al ver como de un salto el castaño entraba al agujero.

La criatura cayó en un escalón de la escalera en forma de caracol que conducía hacia abajo, luego dio otro salto cayendo en el último escalón y finalmente cruzó la puerta que estaba en el falso árbol (ya que realmente estaba hecho de metal).

Y en el momento en que Gideon se adentraba en la escalera, Mabel utilizó su poder para poder elevarlo pero esta vez ocurrió un choque que repelió su energía del cuerpo del chico con un destello dorado resplandeciente que incluso hizo que fuera impulsada hacia atrás.

– ¿Eh? – exclamó Gideon al ver lo que ocurrió – Ah claro – musitó para si al darse cuenta de que el tener dos fragmento de la orgonite (el suyo y el de Soos que cargaba) de alguna forma le daba mayor protección; pero su objetivo ahora era detener a Dipper por lo que de manera decidida terminó de bajar las escaleras y cruzó la puerta también.

Mabel quien había caído hacia atrás al ser impulsada se puso de pie e iba avanzar para entrar al agujero pero Pacifica se interpuso delante de ella apuntándole con su pistola de gancho.

– ¡No voy a dejar que bajes!

– Ahh ¡Quítate!

– ¡No!

– ¡Bien! – y usó el poder del cristal dirigiendo su energía a la chica, Pacifica deshizo su postura y elevó los brazos para protegerse, pero la energía se detuvo dando un pequeño destello dorado aunque esta vez Mabel no fue impulsada hacia atrás.

– Arg – gruñó – Entonces… – y enseguida se abalanzó contra la rubia intentando empujarla para hacerla a un lado pero esta se lo impedía– ¡Quítate!

– ¡No! – y entre forcejeo hizo una zancadilla haciendo que Mabel tropezara.

– Ahh – y estando en el suelo le agarro una pierna a su rival para hacerla caer lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso soltando la pistola de gancho.

Mabel aprovechó para levantarse y tomó el arma que estaba tirada, y apunto a su contrincante mientras que ella seguía en el suelo.

– ¡En verdad me tienes harta! ¿Quién rayos te crees? – espetó con amargura.

– ¡Espera Mabel, no me dispares con eso! ¡Si me das en la cabeza podrías matarme!

– ¡Ahh Hipocrita! ¡Tú me apuntaste con esta cosa primero!

– ¡No estoy tan loca como para dispararte directamente!

– ¡Cállate y no te muevas! – y continuó apuntándole mientras avanzaba hacia la escalera sin darle la espalda – Ni se te ocurra moverte de allí, si te veo ¡Dispararé! – y bajó por las escaleras hasta perderse de la vista de la rubia.

Pacifica siguió en el suelo de rodillas, no podía arriesgarse, no tenia de otra que esperar hasta después de que Mabel entrara al bunker.

– Maldición – se lamentó impotente.

Por un instante hubo silencio exceptuando los sonidos típicos del boque, hasta que una voz se escuchó.

– ¡Mabel! – llamó una voz lejana, Pacifica se volteó pero no vio nada aunque pudo reconocer la voz que continuaba llamando a la distancia.

– Bill… – y pensó que esto no podría empeorar más.

 **Nota del autor: Así es, la batalla final será dentro del bunker! antes había mencionado que daría señales cuando el final se acercara… esta es una señal, pronto daré más señales.**

 **Por cierto me gustaría comentar algo del episodio final de Gravity Falls así que por favor si no han visto el episodio no continúen leyendo a partir de este punto.**

 **Advertencia SPOILER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Spoiler**

 **¡Sii al fin sucedió el abrazo de los Stan que tanto quería! *se seca una lagrima* Y cuando Bill atrapó a los gemelos diciendo que mataría a uno, iba a salir Dipper verdad? Era muy obvio pienso que en otra realidad el pobre Dipper si fue muerto xD**

 **Saludos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, la vez pasada creo que me comi unas letras en la nota de autor sorry por eso xD**

 **NicoleChan14:** Hola, disculpa no te pude responder la vez pasada, me alegra que te guste la historia :) en este cap se resolverá una de tus dudas xD sii también llore con el final xD **AnikaSukino:** Si.. se acerca el fin. Nop, aun no lo saben, nadie tiene idea que Bill tiene ese poder xD **Miracles Kanais:** Un Dipper llorando ¿? nadie lo creería xD no hay que hacer enojar a Mabel xD en esa escena del episodio si todo dramatico, pero a mi me pareció que cuando iba a gritar "YOU" iba a cambiar de símbolo. **L. Gleeful North** Jajaja lo de Oh por Ford me hizo reir xD grax por comentar. **Bluewing:** Gracias, sii también me gustan esos momentos en los shounen aunque tiene que ser bien construido el avance de la relación, jeje sorry en este cap se resuelve un poco tu duda.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

– Ahh ¿Qué hago? – se cuestionó Pacifica mientras se levantaba – No puedo dejar que Bill se acerque, pero no puedo dejar a Gideon solo con los gemelos – se asomó al agujero y vio que Mabel ya había entrado por puerta del árbol – ¿Qué puedo hacer? – se quejó mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

– ¡Mabel! – la voz se escuchaba más cerca.

Pacifica exhaló y apretó los puños con fuerza.

– ¡Necesito un arma! – declaró y bajó por las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.

Al estar adentro de la entrada del árbol, la escalera en forma de caracol continuaba hacia abajo, por lo que continuó a paso seguro ya que había poca iluminación, solo alumbraba la luz de la entrada de abajo. Finalmente al llegar entró a la habitación, o más bien Bodega, llena de cajas con suministros ordenados en un gran mueble a la izquierda, un par de máscaras anti-gas colgadas en las paredes, al fondo otro estante y al lado en la pared una compuerta circular abierta.

Pacifica se apresuró a la compuerta y supuso que Mabel se había adentrado allí al igual que Gideon y Dipper.

– ¡Gideon! – gritó en el interior.

Al no escuchar respuesta y solo escuchar unos ruidos lejanos se preocupó más y se dirigió al mueble de al lado, lo abrió y contempló una gran la cantidad de armas, cuchillos, hachas, armas de fuego, granadas y pequeñas cajas con la inscripción de TNT.

– Amm – espresó mientras decidía que arma tomar rápidamente – ¡Esto! – y tomó el mazo con esfera de metal cubierta de púas, colocada en el extremo de un mango tambien metálico.

Miró la compuerta, se debatía en su interior el entrar pero no podía dejar a la criatura acercarse por lo que se giró y se dirigió corriendo hacia las escaleras de vuelta, y con precaución comenzó a subir.

– ¡El Bunker! – escuchó Pacifica exclamar a Bill muy cerca, por lo que apresuró el paso, y rápidamente llegó a la superficie encontrándose de frente con Bill muy sorprendido a escasos metros de ella.

– ¿Q-Que? ¡Pacifica! – exclamó atónito la criatura.

– ¡Bill! – expresó la chica con mirada amenazante y acercándose unos pasos a él con el mazo sujetado en ambas mano – ¡No voy a dejar que te acerques más! – y se asentó en postura de ataque.

Dipper observó el arma unos segundos, y continuó:

– ¡Eh e-espera Pacifica! ¡Soy yo Dipper! – aclaró de inmediato, se le apreciaba muy cansado.

– ¿Qué? – perdió su postura.

– ¡Es verdad! ¡Ese maldito me engaño y saco mi alma! ¡Después se posesionó de mi cuerpo! – se apuntó a sí mismo – ¡Soy yo! ¡En el cuerpo de Bill!

– ¿Eh? – pestañeó dos veces confundida – ¿Eres... Dipper?

– ¡Si! – y se acercó a centímetros del rostro de la chica – ¡Soy yo! ¡Créeme!

Pacifica retrocedió un paso.

– D-Dipper, oh vaya – exhaló – Esto... lo explica todo – luego fija la mirada a su acompañante – Se me hacía raro que después de que prácticamente retarte a una pelea cayeras de rodillas llorando y ofreciéndome tu cristal.

– ¿Qué-qué Bill hizo qué? – exclamó incrédulo.

– Jeje después de retarte a una pelea tu hubieras dicho algo como – y carraspeó para imitar la voz del al chico – "Ja no creas que me dejaré vencer solo porque seas una chica" o algo así.

Dipper se permitió una breve risa y más calmado continuó:

– Pues sí, yo hubiera dicho algo como eso – luego dirigió su mirada al falso árbol y su su semblante cambio otra vez, parecía que iba a decir algo pero la chica se le adelantó.

– Pero... ¿Por qué Bill quiso robarte el cuerpo?

– ¿Bill entró allí verdad? – preguntó ignorando a la rubia y avanzó pasándola de largo.

– ¡Oye! ¡Espera! – reclamó y justo en ese momento Dipper comenzó a descender cayendo al suelo a la orilla del agujero – ¡Dipper! – gritó preocupada hincándose a su lado – ¿Estas bien?

– ¿Eh? S-si solo... – habló con dificultad – Estoy agotado...

– Uhm ¡Bien! – exclamó Pacifica tomando a Dipper con una mano mientras que con la otra seguía sosteniendo el mazo y comenzó a descender por las escalera.

– O-oye ¡No tienes que cargarme! –reclamó el chico convaleciente aún.

– Pero estas muy cansado ¿no?

Y así la chica continuó bajando los escalones. Durante el recorrido, hubo un silencio, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la bodega y el chico volvió a elevarse.

– Oye Dipper – dijo Pacifica pensativa, y seriamente continuó – Dime ¿Por qué quieren la ruptura?

– ¿Ah? – espresó molesto.

– ¡Dime! ¿Por qué es tan importante que lo tengan? Lo mismo pasó cuando buscaron el portal en la cabaña, ¿En verdad es tan importante? ¿Aunque sea peligroso para el mundo?, y – inhala aire – ¿Cómo es que tenían a un ser de otra dimensión como sirviente? ¿Por qué hacen estas cosas? - dijo lo último agotada mentalmente.

– ¡Pacifica no tengo tiempo para esto! – exclamó enfadado – ¡Debo encargarme de Bill! Además, cualquiera anomalía que ocurriera lo controlaría con mi poder.

– ¿Ah? ¿Pero estás seguro de eso?

– Sí, si lo estoy, esa ruptura... – y comentó para si – Claro... debe de crear algún portal, Bill igual había dicho... Ese granuja - comentó para si comprendiendo lo que ocurría.

– ¿Eh? – expresó asombrada de que Dipper no supiera sobre ruptura interdimencional, aunque había acertado en su suposición.

– Escucha, el hermano de Stan– continuó observando a Pacifica – ÉL le dejo los tres cristales que encontró en unas ruinas junto con una nota que...– comenzó a relatar capturando la completa atención de la chica – Decía que en escrituras antiguas de las ruinas se explicaba como antiguamente se combatió contra un ser de otro mundo... Bill, y lograron vencerlo con los cristales que producían una energía parecida a la del ser pero que era letal para él – suspiró – Porsupuesto que me da igual todo eso, Mabel y yo queríamos tener el poder de lo cristales, usar todo su poder, por eso la mejor opción de comprobar lo que podíamos hacer era invocar a esa criatura y eliminarla porsupuesto - comento de forma altiva - Ja nos sorprendió que fuera tan cobarde y llorón pero fue un buen sirviente, hasta ahora... – puntualizó lo último entrecerrando su ojo con odio puro.

Pacifica se quedó sin palabras al oir su relato, acababa de escuchar que la criatura que vio llorar en varias ocasiones, quien hace poco había caído de rodillas frente a ella !era un peligro? !él de las ruinas era Bill?, se preguntó si era verdad ya que no lo parecía. También lo último dicho por Dipper la dejo muy preocupada, ¿hablaba de matarlo?

De pronto el chico en el cuerpo de la criatura se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda. La chica siguió viéndole y otra vez surgió la duda de la razón por la que él y Mabel hacian todo esto, ¿Por qué era importante obtener un portal? y entonces las imágenes del ataque a su tío y la pelea contra Gideon recorrieron su mente, por lo que una suposición llegó a su mente.

Dipper se disponía a avanzar pero fue detenido por las palabras de la chica.

– Dipper, no sabía que tu abuelo tenía un hermano, ¿Donde está?

Su acompañante no esperó a que terminara e ignorándola siguió su camino hacia la compuerta circular en la pared, y entró en ella.

– ¡Hey! ¡Espera! – gritó la chica detrás de él, y se adentró de rodillas por el ducto lo más rápido que podía observando a Dipper frente a ella que parecía descender en el aire cada vez más, seguramente por seguir cansado.

El chico fue el primero en llegar al final del ducto, al salir entró a una habitación blindada con algunos símbolos extraños en las paredes, en el techo y en el suelo. Al otro extremo de la extraña habitación pudo ver una puerta blindada entreabierta, comenzó a avanzar hacia ella débilmente ya que sentía el cuerpo pesado, y de pronto algo de color gris paso a su lado a una gran velocidad chocando a un costado de la puerta produciendo un gran estruendo.

– ¿Pero que...? – exclamó sorprendido abriendo su único ojo lo más que podía, y rápidamente se volteó atrás – ¡¿Me lanzaste ese mazo?! – preguntó incrédulo.

La chica que parecía realmente enfadada caminó unos pasos hacia él.

– Claro que no, pero tenía que hacer algo para que te detuvieras ¡No me estabas escuchando! ¡Ahh! ¡Tú y Gideon son iguales! – espetó apuntándole con el dedo.

– ¿Q-que? – soltó apenas libido de lo que había escuchado – ¡Claro que no, yo no me parezco a ese tipo debilucho que finge ser la gran cosa! – respondió realmente ofendido y con aura venenosa.

– ¿Qué? ¡Gideon no finge! Él se esfuerza, y da lo mejor de sí.

Entonces surgio una pausa, un silencio envolvió la habitación mientras se miraban fijamente con expresiones que destellaban convicción, hasta que finalmente la chica suspiró.

– Mira, dejémoslo así, no discutamos más.

– Bien – respondió calmadamente.

Y así ambos continuaron avanzando, cruzaron la puerta y llegaron a una habitación con algunas máquinas, medidores, parlantes y monitores encendidos con estática (Gideon y Pacifica habian encendido las maquinas en un comienzo para abrir la siguiente puerta), pero algo era diferente, la puerta de metal de la habitación estaba cerrada.

– ¿Pero qué? ¡La puerta esta cerrada! – expresó Pacifica corriendo a la puerta. Intentó abrirla pero no pudo. – ¡Ahh no puedo abrirla! – se quejó – Mabel fue la ultima, ella debio cerrarla.

– ¿No sabes como abrirla?

– Mmm creo que Gideon había apretado un botón para quitar los seguros...– comentó caminando hacia una de las maquinas seguida de Dipper, la chica tomó su barbilla pensativa mirando los botones, no le habia puesto atención a Gideon cuando lo habia hecho, por lo que comenzó a pulsar al asar prácticamente todos los botones.

– Emm Oye Pacifica ¿Sabes lo que haces? – preguntó con sospecha.

– Eh ¡Si! – respondió nada segura intentando mostrar una sonrisa.

Pero nada ocurria, por lo que la chica se detuvo decepcionada y preocupada. Dipper comenzó a pensar en una manera de abrir la puerta, tal vez podría usar el poder de Bill pero no estaba muy seguro de como hacerlo, además aún se siente muy débil.

Pacifica vio la expresión pensativa y dio un suspiro cansado, se giro a la maquina, y además de los botones movió interruptores, y así fue como se escuchó un sonido del seguro de la puerta.

– Ah claro era un interruptor – exclamó Pacifica dirigiéndose a la puerta y una vez mas intento mover la manivela circular de la puerta de metal y usando todas sus fuerzas, entonces Dipper se elevo a su lado y con sus pequeñas manos también intento ayudar en mover la manivela, la chica sorió y así lograron girarla hasta abrirla – Listo – declaró la chica jadeando un poco de cansancio – Hey – exclamó agarrando a tiempo a Dipper que parecía caer al suelo – estas bien.

– Si...– y cerró su ojo quedando inconsciente, justo en ese momento el alma de Dipper fue expulsada del pequeño cuerpo.

– ¿Ah? ¡estoy fuera! – exclamó el alma flotando al lado de la chica.

– ¡Oye! ¡Diper Diper! – llamó Pacifica sacudiendo rudamente el pequeño cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas para despertarlo.

– Pacifica estoy aquí! - afirmo pero no recibió respuesta – Ahh es inútil...

– Dipper... - dijo finalmente dejando de sacudirlo, luego elevó su rostro seriamente observando con decisión la entrada y la siguiente puerta que se encontraba abierta (entre medio se encontraba una pequeña área para descontaminación) y avanzó hacia el otro lado.

* * *

 **Nota del autor: Hace mucho quería escribir este cap, espero les haya gustado. Si, creo que ha surgido una nueva duda sobre Bill…Bien,el siguiente tratará de lo que es lo que ocurrió con el trio :) la próxima semana será esa semana de mucho trabajo u.u, si no alcanzó a subir el siguiente cap seria para la prox. Saludos.**


	14. Chapter 14

Nota del autor: Estoy a la prisa y corre. Pero*O* En verdad encontraron a Dipper diferente? No me di cuenta, es cierto que el cap anterior no paso mucho ya que quería que la acción pasara en este cap xD los comentarios que me ayuden a mejorar se agradecen mucho :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

– ¡Espera! – gritó Gideon persiguiendo al otro chico.

Bill cruzó la puerta del árbol continuando con la escalera de caracol, al estar desesperado siguió a gran velocidad pero al haber poca iluminación tropezó en los últimos escalones, y al estar en el piso Gideon pudo acercarse más pero rápidamente Bill se levantó y entró a la bodega.

– ¡Yhh! ¿Dónde está? – chilló angustiado mirando a su alrededor.

– ¡Dipper! – Apareció un Gideon furioso haciendo que Bill retrocediera un paso y se echará a correr escapando de él.

– ¡Oye! – espetó viendo como el chico entraba por la compuerta circular.

Rápidamente lo siguió por el ducto avanzando de rodillas, y al alcanzarlo le agarro un pie con una mano.

– ¡Ahhaa! – se quejó audiblemente al sentir una descarga en su pie. Gideon lo soltó de inmediato al ver un destello dorado.

Los dos se detuvieron al ver lo que paso, por breve instante sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, Gideon se extrañó que eso pasara si Dipper no había usado el poder de su cristal, pero no pudo permanecer en sus pensamientos ya que el castaño continuó el camino por el ducto.

– ¡Dipper!

Bill salió primero del ducto llegando a una habitación blindada cubierta con paneles de metal , por un instante se asombró al ver los símbolos en las paredes y en el techos, se le hacían familiares, pero rápidamente continuó, y al cruzar la siguiente puerta llegó a una habitación llena de máquinas. También miró a su alrededor pero no vio lo que buscaba, como la siguiente compuerta estaba abierta decidió cruzarla también pero al estar en el pequeña área de descontaminación entre la puerta que seguía sintió que fue empujado y a la vez la misma descarga.

– ¡Ahh! – gritó mientras rodaba por el piso.

– ¡Ya detente Dipper! ¡No tendrás la ruptura! – declaró jadeando de cansancio en el umbral de la entrada.

Ambos llegaron a un espacio muy parecido al que se encontraba en el subterráneo de la cabaña, estaría todo oscuro si no fuera por los dos reflectores del techo que dejaban ver lo que parecía un ser laboratorio abandonado bajo tierra, con algunos tubos de criogenia (la mayoría destruidos), también grandes y pequeñas tuberías que recorrían el techo y el suelo conformado de tierra y rocas al igual que las paredes, y estas llenas de túneles.

– Esta aquí – musitó asombrado la criatura en el suelo, se levantó inspeccionando el lugar con la mirada – Si… puedo sentir una pequeña conexión ¡Lo puedo sentir! – declaró mostrado una sonrisa pero a la vez angustiado.

– ¿De que estas halando? – preguntó enfadado al ser ignorado y tira su mochila violentamente al piso – ¿Y por qué actúas tan raro? ¡¿Tramas algo?! ¿Y cómo es que puedes sentir la ruptura? – inquirió seriamente

– ¿Eh? – se giró al albino.

Bill observó al chico, él en verdad quería evitar algún enfrentamiento, no quería luchar contra Gideon y menos ahora que tiene aquella orgonite, así seguramente su poder no le afectaría pero ¿Qué podría hacer?. Retrocede un paso cautelosamente al ver los ojos que irradiaban decisión del albino.

– Yo… – habló y exhala bajando un poco el perfil avergonzado – En realidad… ¡soy Bill!

– ¿Qué? – exclamó sorprendido.

– Le robe el cuerpo a Dipper – continua sin subir la mirada.

Gideon no puede responder por la impresión y se da cuenta que lo que escuchó tendría sentido, el chico frente a él realmente actuaba como ese ser de otra dimensión, como Bill… entonces siente como el aire se comprime en su interior al recordar cómo fue engañado tan fácilmente, como cayó ante la criatura que decía no tener amigos y de mirada melancólica. Un escalofríos le recorrió al traer de nuevo el sentimiento de saberse usado.

– Bill… – musitó – ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por q..? – preguntó con dificultada – ¡¿Le robaste el cuerpo a Dipper?! – y una idea fugaz cruzó su mente – ¿lo traicionaste también?

Bill no responde, solo levanta la mirada y lo mira confundido, lo último que el chico remarcó es una prueba que en verdad lo odia. Pero había llegado el momento, debería seguir haciendo todo lo posible por regresar a casa, necesita encontrar la ruptura, por lo que apretó los puños y su rostro perturbado cambió al sacar valor pero antes de poder decir algo se escuchó un fuerte ruido haciendo que ambos miraran hacia atrás y vieron como entraba Mabel agitadamente sosteniendo lo que parece ser una pistola de gancho.

– ¡Mabel! – exclamó Gideon al ver a la chica y esta comenzó a dar unos pasos jadeando un poco por el cansancio hacia los dos chicos – ¿Esa es la pistola de Pacifica? – puntualizó extrañado.

– ¿Ah? Si, se lo quite – respondió normalmente aun cansada, luego miro a su alrededor – Así que… ¿Aquí está escondida la ruptura? – al escuchar esto hizo que Gideon otra vez frunciera el ceño.

– Ma-mabel… – expresó el castaño con dificultad, la chica se giró a él.

– ¿Dipper? ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupada y extrañada – Actúas muy raro, me asustas.

– ¿Ah? – continua el albino – ¡Él acaba de decirme que en realidad es Bill!

– ¡¿Qué?! –exlcama realmente sorprendida a Gideon.

– Antes de que llegaras confesó que le robo el cuerpo – y luego observa la puerta – Espera, donde esta Pacífica.

Mabel ignora la última pregunta y observa a su supuesto hermano.

– ¿Es eso cierto? – inquiere entrecerrando los ojos.

– ¡Yhh! – chilló dando otro paso atrás – Es-espera Mabel, bu-bueno es cierto, pero ¡Pri-primero encontremos la ruptura! ¿De acuerdo?

– ¡No dejaré que la tengan! – espeta Gideon.

– ¿Donde esta Dipper? – continuó Mabel seriamente.

– ¡En mi cuerpo! ¡En mi cuerpo! – palideció y respondió rápidamente ya que la chica dio otro paso hacia él.

– ¿Puedes devolvérselo?

– ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Es muy fácil! en cualquier momento ¡lo juro! pero antes hay que encontrar…

Mabel se detiene frente a él, pone su mano libre en la cintura chasqueando la lengua en desaprobación.

– Bill Bill Bill otra vez quieres hacer todo a tu manera, parece que Dipper no te castigó lo suficiente supongo….

– ¡Ehh! ¡Ay! – cae al piso al retroceder un paso y pisar un charco de agua (uno de los muchos que había seguramente por alguna tubería rota) y al estar en el suelo, la chica se agacha y le levanta el mentón para estar cara a cara a centímetros de distancia.

– En verdad eres una muy mala mascota – expresó amenazante y a la vez en su tono melodioso.

Al ver lo que sucedía, Gideon creyó que Mabel atacaría a Bill así como Dipper lo hizo cuando estaban en la cabaña, y al notar que no le prestaban atención pensó que tenía que aprovechar ese momento por lo que sigilosamente se acerca a la chica por atrás y le arrebata la pistola de gancho y de inmediato se aleja unos pasos al costado.

– ¡Hey! – reclamó la castaña.

– ¡Es mejor que se vayan de aquí rápido! – ordenó observándolos por turnos.

– Gideon – continua – ¡Esa es mi pistola!

– Es la pistola de Pacifica.

– Pero ahora es mía.

– ¡Es mejor que se vayan!

Bill se levanta y observa a Gideon.

– ¡No puedo irme! – expresó con ojos lloros – ¡Debo regresar a casa!

– ¡No voy a dejar que el mundo corra peligro Bill! – estrecha la mirada.

– ¡Eres muy malo! ¿Por qué no entiendes?

– ¿Ahh? ¿Malo? ¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Ya no voy a caer en sus trucos! – expresó al ver las supuestas ganas de llorar de la criatura.

Ambos… se observaron por un momento, una indignación estaba presente en el aire, hasta que el albino rompió el silencio y declaró con aire superior.

– De cualquier forma, por lo que vi tú no puedes tocarme – dirigiéndose a Bill – Y tú no pues usar tu poder contra mí – dirigiéndose a la chica – Podemos estar todo el tiempo aquí abajo pero no encontraran la ruptura.

– ¡Gideon! – reclamó Mabel desconcertada – no seas así, no te hagas el difícil.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido.

– Además… yo si te puedo tocar – expresó provocadoramente.

– ¡No te acerques! – y le apunta con la pistola.

– ¡Oye! Baja esa cosa.

– ¡Lo hare si se van!

Y de pronto se escuchó un ruido y se alumbró una luz roja de uno de los tubos criogénicos del lugar.

– ¿Eh? – expresó Gideon sorprendido, y todos se giraron a observar lo que ocurría.

El tubo criogénico comenzó a hacer ruidos y a tiritar, de pronto se veía como el hielo del interior se derretía.

– ¡No puede ser! – exclamó estupefacto retrocediendo un paso.

Todos miraron asombrados como el hielo que se encontraba en el tubo se derretía por completo. Luego una luz verde se encendió y se abrió la compuerta del tubo, y de entre todo el vapor desprendido salió una figura insectoide de unos dos metros de piel rosada recubierta de una sustancia gelatinosa.

– ¿El cambiaformas? – exclamó Bill recordando la vez pasada cuando espió a los amigos misterio en el búnker.

– ¿Eh? ¿Es esa cosa? – preguntó Mabel ya que lo había escuchado de Bill anteriormente.

– ¿Pero cómo? – exclamó Gideon viendo de reojo la entrada, los controles estaban allí, alguien debió haber apretado algo que encendió el tubo.

– ¿Papi? – habló la criatura en un tono infantil – ¿Eres tu Papi? – siguió preguntando al albino.

Gideon en verdad estaba en problemas, la vez pasada cuando encontraron al mounstro cambiaformas, este estaba obsesionado con encontrar a su "Papi" hasta que decidió que Gideon sería su nuevo Padre por lo que para protegerlo Wendy, Soos y Pacifica lo encerraron en un tubo criogénico, pero ahora suscitaba un nuevo problema, la ruptura, el chico encontró en uno de las maquinas destruidas una pequeña compuerta con un candado y su llave, la abrió y le pareció un buen escondite por lo que lo dejo allí y volvió a cerrarla con el candado y guardo la llave en su bolsillo. Gideon no podía dejar que el cambiaformas destruyera el lugar, debía alejarlo de allí a toda costa.

– ¿Por qué me abandonaste? – continuó la criatura insectoide con tono infantil.

– ¡Yo, yo no te abandone! ¡Pero mira! – y apuntó a Bill – ¡Él es tu verdadero padre!

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó asustado el nombrado.

– ¿Lo ves? ¡Él si es tu padre, solo míralo! – gritó esperando que encontrara a Bill (en el cuerpo de Dipper) parecido al autor de los diarios.

– ¿Papi? – preguntó ora vez viendo al castaño.

– ¡No, no, no, yo no soy!

– ¡Papi! – y se abalanzó en un movimiento de fuerza desmesurada para abrazarlo.

– Ahhh – gritó y comenzó a correr para escapar.

– ¡Bill! – exclamó Mabel y de un movimiento levanto su mano para usar el poder de su cristal pero el mounstro era muy rápido, y esquivó la energía.

Bill seguía escapando corriendo en círculos y Mabel seguía intentando darle el golpe al cambiaformas quien trepaba por las paredes y daba saltos en el techo a gran velocidad. Gideon aprovechó el momento para ir hacia la máquina, no tenía más opción que sacar la ruptura de su escondite aunque Mabel y Bill lo vieran él tendría oportunidad de escapar, por lo que abrió el compartimiento y levanto la mirada viendo como los tres se encontraban muy cerca de la puerta, por lo que rápidamente tomo la ruptura y en la otra seguía teniendo el arma y se adentró en uno de los túneles cercanos para así escapar del lugar y tal vez encontrar un nuevo escondite.

– ¡Gideon! – gritó Mabel viendo como el chico se marchaba – ¡Ahh, Bill quédate quieto!

– ¡Papi! – seguía gritando el cambiaformas con locura desenfrenada.

– ¡Pero me va a matar! – reclamó Bill con terror y entonces tropezó con un cable, el mounstro se le tiró encima haciendo que Mabel lo rodeara con su poder hasta levitarlo.

– ¡Ahhg! – se quejó Bill por el peso que le aplasto y el poder del cristal que estuvo por breve momento sobre de él, entonces comenzó a sentirse mareado – O no… – musitó al saber que se encontraba muy debilitado como para mantenerse en el cuerpo de Dipper, y asi muy pronto su alma seria expulsada . De pronto levanto la mirada al escuchar una voz en la entrada.

– ¡¿Que sucede aqui?! ¿Es el cambiaformas? – exclamó la chica rubia que acababa de entrar cargando el cuerpo de Bill en sus manos.

– ¡Ahh Papi! – continuaba el cambiaformas luchando en el aire para zafarse de la energía celeste pero Mabel estaba concentrada en dominarlo, aunque por breve momento desvió la mirada al ver quien acababa de llegar.

– ¡Tu! ¿Estabas con Dipper? – preguntó furiosa al ver lo que traía en sus manos – ¿Qué le hiciste?

– ¿Donde esta Gideon? – preguntó asustada por el moustro, ignorándola y buscando a su amigo con la vista.

– ¡Tú maldito! – gritó al alma de Dipper a Bill quien solo él era capaz de verlo – ¡Regrésame mi cuerpo!

– De acuerdo – respondió Bill débilmente y su alma salió de su actual recipiente haciendo que el cuerpo de Dipper se desplomara, y ambas chicas lo observaron.

En el momento en que Bill fue expulsado, Dipper se dirigió rápidamente donde su cuerpo y entro en él, por su parte Bill hizo lo mismo.

* * *

 **Nota del autor: espero les haya gustado, saludos.**


	15. Aviso

**Nota del autor:**

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Vengo a dar señales de vida, por asuntos personales no he podido subir el siguiente capitulo, muy pronto subiré el cap 15, saludos :** )


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Gideon corría con todas sus fuerzas, la luz a su espalda se extinguía cada vez más mientras avanzaba en lo profundo del estrecho túnel, pero no le importaba, debía seguir.

Cuando finalmente llegó al final, entró a lo que parecía ser una gruta donde el agua a sus pies subía rápidamente, pensó que tal vez porque estaba cerca de la cascada o de algún acuífero, no podía ser por las tuberías rotas, esto lo asustó un poco, era poco probable que existiera una salida, pero sus pies se siguieron moviendo en la oscuridad envolvente. Ya no veía nada, solo las pequeñas estrellas de la ruptura que sujetaba en su mano derecha.

– Ahhh – exclamó al verse atrapado y por el frío que recorría su cuerpo ya  
que el agua ahora se acercaba a nivel de sus rodillas, por lo que se le dificultaba más avanzar.

Un recuerdo fugaz de sus días de escuela surcó en su mente, recordó cuando fue a las piscinas en un viaje escolar, pero al entrar al agua hizo todo lo que pudo por evitar la parte más honda (lugar donde Pacifica jugaba alegremente con sus compañeras), se quedó en la orilla todo el tiempo, aunque su amiga lo acompañaba de vez en cuando. Recuerda lo mal que se sintió por tener miedo de ir más allá.

– Je – sonrió quedamente – "¿Por qué estaré pensando en eso?" se preguntó.

– ¡Gideon! – escuchó un grito detrás mientras que el lugar se alumbraba por una luz brillante dejando ver el agua a sus pies y las rocas puntiagudas colgando sobre su cabeza.

A unos metros de distancia se encontraba Bill, su ojo reflejaba cansancio y parecía tener dificultar para flotar en el aire, pero mostraba una mirada peligrosa, algo que el chico notó de inmediato. En su mano había creado una bola de luz para poder iluminar todo el lugar.

La criatura comenzó a avanzar ignorando los gritos de Mabel quien se acercaba tras de sí.

– ¡No te acerques!

A estas alturas Bill ya no pensaba con claridad, su mente era un caos en el que solo había un objetivo, volver a casa, por lo que a pesar de que Gideon tuviera la orgonite, aunque fuera inútil debía intentarlo, las veces que fuera necesario y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban lanzo la bola de energía.

– ¡Bill! - grito con furia extendiendo su brazo, al hacerlo la energía de la bola pareció reaccionar y transformarse en otra clase de energía.

Al ver como la bola se detenía quedando suspendida frente al brazo extendido de Gideon y se tornaba de un color dorado, Bill perdió la poca voluntad que tenía.

\- No... - soltó apenas libido y perdiendo toda voluntad que le quedaba.

El chico parpadeo sorprendido, movió un poco su mano notó que la energía lo hacía también, al parecer podía controlar la energía, muy parecido a lo que hacen los gemelos telepatía con el poder de su cristal.

– Esto... - exclamó atónito observando la energía frente a él.

El chico miro a la criatura que parecía tener miedo, y con mirada decidida lo enfrentó.

\- ¡Ya ves Bill! ¡Tú poder no me afecta! así que si no quieres que te devuelva tu ataque, ¡ríndete!

El nombrado comenzó a descender a una roca cercana, se encontraba demasiado débil tanto física como mentalmente para continuar.

Al hacer esto el albino pudo ver a Mabel quien había llegado al lugar, lo observaba con una sorpresa muda, Gideon tampoco dijo una palabra sólo le devolvía la mirada, de esa forma se formó un pesado silencio.

\- Gideon... - musitó de pronto.

\- Mabel... - siguió aún con desplante serio, pero ya no en posición de ataque.

Mabel por primera vez sentía una aprensión en el pecho al ver al chico del que sentía un enamoramiento, la expresión del chico era feroz pero la castaña debía actuar ¿atacarlo? ¿su poder serviría? Antes vio que la cosa que tenía el chico repelía el poder de su cristal, ¿cualquiera cosa que hiciera sería inútil?

– Gideon, em... ¿sabes? te ves muy genial ahora - comento intentando parecer confiada.

– No más juegos Mabel.

\- Eh? oye Bill... - se dirigió al aludido - vamos... creo que por ahora seremos 2 contra 1 – comentó pero este la ignoró, parecía que no podía enfocar nada– Maldición – chasqueo los dientes viéndole de reojo.

– Esto ha llegado muy lejos Mabel.

– Pues, es tu culpa Gideon - soltó mostrando un poco más de altivez - No podrás proteger la ruptura para siempre sabes.

– Claro que lo haré - afirmo con decisión.

Mabel resoplo cerrando los ojos pensativa, normalmente Dipper se encargaba de realizar los planes, pero se quedó atrás al quedar muy débil desde de volvió a su cuerpo. Otra vez miró de reojo a la criatura, no había cambio, por lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Mientras Mabel estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, Gideon comenzó a caminar lentamente donde se encontraba, sin bajar la guardia contra Bill, notó que se veía sin ánimos y débil, le recordó cuando intentaban destruir el campo de fuerza, y también lo impredecible que era.

De pronto Mabel se movió, de un salto bajo donde Bill, el chico se detuvo vigilando sus movimientos. La chica se agacho y pareció susurrarle unas palabras que inmediatamente hicieron reaccionar a la criatura, este estupefacto giró donde ella, pareció vacilar un poco y entonces asintió.

– ¡Perfecto! – aclamó erigiéndose y volteándose donde el chico.

– ¿Que pretenden?

La chica caminó al centro para estar frente del albino a una cuidadosa distancia mientras la criatura volvía a frotar en el aire, con un semblante que reflejaba desasosiego.

– ¡Ahora Bill! – gritó activando su cristal que hizo rodear su puño levantado de un brillo celeste.

Enseguida Bill recitó unas palabras inteligibles y el espacio frente a Mabel comenzó a difuminarse y ondear.

– ¡Bien Gideon! ¡Entrégame la ruptura o te enviaré al plano dimensional donde se encontraba Bill!

– ¿Qué? – exclamó asustado aún con su brazo extendido, levantó la mirada, la castaña se veía decidida, pero Bill no había cambiado de expresión.

– ¡Basta! – gritó el chico y lanzó la bola de energía a la chica, pero este al chocar con la grieta dimensional que se estaba formando comenzó a atravesarla lentamente hasta que desapareció por completo.

– Imposible... – pensó en medio de la oscuridad que solo era levemente alumbrado por el resplandor celeste que creaba la chica.

– ¡Gideon! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Te visitaré en mis sueños, será divertido! – se escuchó.

Esto puso nervioso al chico, estaba en un verdadero peligro.

– ¡Espera! ¿Qué hay de la ruptura?

– Bill ¿La ruptura se rompería al atravesar a ese plano? ¿O no? – preguntó sin más.

– Para mí fue muy doloroso atravesar... – recordó – Seguramente se romperá – esta vez respondió seriamente.

– Ja perfecto – y dio un paso más hacia Gideon.

El chico instintivamente dio la vuelta para alejarse de ella, aunque sabía muy bien que no tenía donde escapar, al parecer el poder de la orgonite no lo protegería de esa grieta, estaba realmente en problemas.

– ¡Gideon! ¡Lanzaré mi poder prepararé a atravesar al otro plano!

– ¡No! – gritó mientras corría dificultosamente,

– ¡Mabel espera! - interrumpió Bill interponiéndose en su camino con una expresión de culpa.  
– ¿Ah?  
– No creo que debas... un humano puede que... – se detuvo ya que un extraño ruido lo interrumpió.

Mientras Gideon corría el agua ya llegaba a su cintura y sin darse cuenta el suelo bajo sus pies se hundió cayendo a las profundidades.  
En realidad donde cayó no era tan profundo pero debido a la oscuridad y el no saber nadar, Gideon comenzó a hundirse más y más bajo el agua, sólo su jockey salió a flote. Al asfixiarse y luchar sin éxito para llegar a la superficie soltó la ruptura. En verdad se sentía atrapado, y la gelidez del agua no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, de pronto sintió como algo tomo su mano y un resplandor brillante surgió, no alcanzó a ver mucho pero gracias a ese breve instante intuía que no estaba demasiado profundo en las aguas por lo que volvió a luchar para volver a la superficie, no iba a rendirse ahora. Y al momento de finalmente sacar su cabeza del agua dio una bocanada de aire.  
– ¡Gideon! - escuchó a Mabel pero no la veía, todo estaba negro – ¡Ven! – sintió como era jalado por ella donde pudo pisar otra vez el suelo, al parecer había desecho la grieta –¡¿Bill tienes la ruptura?!

– ¿Eh?  
– ¡Si! - exclamó con voz exhausta.  
– Espera... – volteó pero ya era demasiado tarde, escuchó como un cristal se rompía.

* * *

 **Nota del autor: Lo lamento tanto, sé que tarde meses en actualizar, lo siento mucho, créanme que me sorprendo al ver que tengo más seguidores o comentarios a pesar de estar inactiva. Pero ya volví, espero les guste este cap, cualquier comentario, sugerencia es bienvenido. También antes de subir este cap edité los cap anteriores solo quiero decirles gracias por soportar mi ortografía, saludos.**


End file.
